Courting Potters
by GryffindorBeth
Summary: Quick, short stories about the Potter family and dating. The chapters rotate between James and Lily, Harry and Ginny, and then Harry's kids and their eventual significant others. The stories tell a tale of what dating was like for this famous family, and illustrates how similar all the Potters really are. Newest chapter about James Sirius's Wedding!
1. Meeting the Parents (Marauders)

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE WORLD IN WHICH THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ARE MINE. I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THEM**

The summer after his seventh year, James Potter was sure that what he and Lily had finally had wouldn't last. He was too much of a goofball, she was too perfect... A girl like that wouldn't want James. And yet three days after they got home, James awoke to an owl from Lily.

 _Dear James_ ,  
 _How are you? I know you offered to let me come and stay with you at your parents' house for a little this summer... Could I come soon? Things with Petunia's wedding are getting crazy, and she wants me to have nothing to do with it. So Mum and Dad are at their wit's end... I love you James.  
_ _Please reply soon.  
Love Lily._

"Mum!" James called from the dining room. Mrs. Potter soon appeared in the doorway. She was slightly shorter than her son, though her hair too was still jet-black.

"Yes James?" she asked, a slightly bemused smile on her face.

"Could... Do you think Lily could spend some time here? At least until after her sister's wedding? She says things are kind of crazy at home and that if she wasn't around things might be easier..." James stammered.

"James, Sirius is already coming over every Sunday, if not every few days, Remus and Peter are supposed to be coming in week for a few days... What's adding one more going to hurt?" Mrs. Potter replied with a smile. James grinned.

"Really Mum?" James inquired. "You're the best mum in all of England, I swear."

"Mummy Potter is the coolest mum in Great Britain too," Sirius Black added, strolling into the dining room. "By the way, hello. I decided to let myself in, and the door was unlocked... It's rather lonely at my flat all alone. Three days since I've talked to a person. Three days! Can you believe it?"

"No, I really can't, Siri," James said, standing and giving his good-as brother a hug.

"I can't believe it either, Sirius. You, not talking... I was so sure that you'd be at all the pubs, trying to pick up as many Muggle girls as you could..." Mrs. Potter remarked with a teasing smile.

"Why does everyone think I'm a lady's man? Marlene and I were going steady for ages before we decided to go our separate ways..." Sirius mumbled.

"Because you just have that raw sex appeal, Siri. Girls like you. Even though you don't feed into it too much or really date around, you still have plenty of birds waiting to be tamed by you..." James joked.

"Just stop..." Sirius whined, shoving James's shoulder. James shoved him back.

"Well, is Lily going to come or not?" Mrs. Potter asked. "If you want her to come, send her an owl. If you don't, how will she know she can come?"

"Yes Mum, James and I will send Lily an owl after breakfast," Sirius replied with an eye roll. James was not sure whether he wanted Lily to come right away or not. Usually being at home brought out his childish side... Even without his father, he was not ready to be the man of the house.

* * *

 _Lovely Lily-flower,_

 _I love you too, Lily. I just wanted to say that first. Mum said that you can come whenever; it really doesn't matter to her. Sirius appeared the other day, even though HE HAS HIS OWN FLAT ( **Oh come off it Prongs, you know you love me and you missed me... And that the Potter Household is much more fun when I'm present** ) Sorry, Sirius stole the quill. He seems to think that he needs to add his two sense to everything... **yes, I do, thanks**_ _. ANYWAY , how is Saturday for meeting up? I can floo over to your house, and then we can have dinner with your family (if you want)... And then you can stay at my place for as long as you want/need... _**_How romantic._**

 _I love you Lily, please reply as soon as possible  
James_

* * *

 _The Wonderful James Potter,_

 _I love you James. Saturday sounds wonderful. Dad and Vernon are going out for the day, so we were planning on having a late dinner, but I'm sure Mum (and maybe Petunia) would love to join us for tea? Tell Sirius I can't wait to see him... Surprisingly I've grown fond of the git and I might miss him a little..._

 _Can't wait to see you love,  
Lily_

"SHE MISSES ME!" Sirius shouted, reading Lily's letter over James's shoulder.

"Oi shut up... She loves me..."

"But LILY EVANS JUST ADMITTED SHE DOESN'T HATE ME!"

* * *

"James!" Lily shrieked, her eyes wide with joy as her boyfriend stepped out of the green flames. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not even considering the soot covering him.

"Is this the Mr. Potter I've been hearing about for at seven years now?" a kindly looking woman, short and plump, said, her graying red hair pulled into a low bun.

"Yes, Mum... This is James. My boyfriend," Lily said, kissing James's cheek. James blushed, hugging Lily tightly before stepping aside slightly to shake Mrs. Evans' hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans. It is wonderful to meet you. I see know where lovely Lily gets her wondrous looks," James said, smiling. Mrs. Evans laughed.

"He is a sweetheart Lily... I don't know if I want you to go with him. I might never see you again!"

"Mum..." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Listen, is it okay if we go upstairs to get my bags? I know there's the 'no-boys-in-room' rule, but..."

"You're fine. It's really your father's rule, and he's out with Vernon now, so... What he doesn't know won't kill him." Mrs. Evans smiled. James smirked, slipping his hand in Lily's.

"You know what Lily-flower, I think I really like your mum."

* * *

"Well Lily... Here it is. My home sweet home."

"Wow. Are all wizarding homes this impressive?" Lily asked, staring at the big white building, complete with pillars that was the Potter estate.

"Not really... It's been in the family for a few generations now, though. It's nice, but... I want a smaller place as my own, you know? Like your house..."

"Ooh, that could be nice..." Lily said.

"Well, we better get inside. Sirius is here, and Mum is so anxious to finally meet you..." James said.

"I'm nervous to meet her," Lily admitted.

"Don't sweat it; she already loves you," said James.

"But what if she meets me and hates me?" Lily asked. James wrapped his arms around her shoulders, before moving her closer to the door.

"Lil, Mum will like you because I love you," he whispered into her ear. "Now come on... Let's not keep Mum and Sirius waiting any longer." Lily nodded, reaching out and knocking on the door. Almost immediately, Sirius appeared at the door, throwing it open wide.

"EVANS!" he yelled, pulling her into a tight hug, leaving James just standing there.

"Er, hello, Black..." Lily said sort of uncomfortably, looking back over her shoulder at James.

"Sirius, leave the poor girl alone. She and James only just got here," Mrs. Potter called from just beyond the doorway. While James couldn't see her yet, he could hear his mother walking from the kitchen toward the door.

"Aw, come on Mummy Potter..." he whined.

"Sirius, drop my girlfriend," James muttered softly, so only Sirius and Lily could hear him. James smirked at Sirius's scowl as he slowly let go of Lily. James rushed up to wrap his arms around Lily's shoulders.

"I think I like this better," Lily whispered.

"Hear that Pads? She likes me better!" James cheered.

"I would hope your girlfriend preferred being in your arms to Sirius's, James," Mrs. Potter said, finally appearing. "And Lily dear, it is wonderful to meet you." She stepped forward out of the door for a hug, and James let go of his girlfriend for a second.

"It's wonderful to meet you too Mrs. Potter," Lily said, hugging her lightly before stepping back into James.

"Well, why don't the boys show you to your room, though I daresay you'll probably spend more time in with James and Sirius. Dinner will be in an hour or so?" Mrs. Potter suggested.

"Okay," Lily replied nervously.

"I'm afraid James's dad is on a trip with some of his friends, and he won't be home until later tonight," Mrs. Potter added as they headed inside. "Those men cant seem to realize that they aren't sixy anymore..."

"Mum! Come off it! They aren't going to do anything too dangerous..." James said. Mrs. Potter tutted.

"He's too old for that nonsense," she muttered as the boys and Lily headed up the stairs.

* * *

"So they really won't mind if I spend the night in with you?" Lily asked James softly later that night. Dinner had gone well; Mr. Potter had eaten Lily up, talking about a redhead he used to date and the first time he'd met his wife had been when she was coming back from a transfiguration class with messed up hair - instead of the jet black it was supposed to be, it was a bright orange. He also scolded James at least three times for his messy hair, not understanding why his son refused to use the product that had helped increase their fortune. After the kids had been dismissed, they'd all congregated in James's room, where Sirius usually slept if he spent the night.

"Well, Mum and Dad won't... they know that I won't try and pull anything with them sleeping across the hall..."

"I'll mind though," Sirius said.

"Mate, you have your own flat..." James complained.

"And your mum said I'm welcome to sleep here instead of my lonely little London flat," Sirius countered. "Besides, Moony's coming tomorrow, isn't he?"

"No, actually he's not. Hope's worried that he's still a little ill from yesterday..."

"What Moony needs is his friends, not another day in bed!" Sirius cried. "Why's Hope gotta be so bossy..."

"Hope?" Lily asked.

"Mrs. Lupin," James said. "She told us to call her Hope. So we do."

"I see..." Lily said, biting her lip. "So where are we sleeping?"

"If Sirius won't bugger out -"

"You know Mummy Potter won't let me out into London by myself at this time of night!" Sirius interrupted.

"Since Sirius won't bugger out, we could always sleep in your room..." James said with a smirk.

"I like that idea a lot, James," Lily said, grinning.

* * *

"I think this is going to be a great summer Lily..." James whispered, holding her close to his chest. It was close to midnight but both of them were only just starting to drift off into the world of sleep.

"Me too James," Lily mumbled, burrowing her head into him. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too Lil," James breathed. "You have no idea..." He rubbed her back softly, and was almost comforted as her breath slowed to a nice even pace. Nuzzling his chin into the top of her red-orange mane, James sighed. His last thought before he too drifted off was of how he was so lucky to be with a girl like this.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter, and please review if you do... So I basically want to format this similarly to how I did my story _Night in Godric's Hollow_ but with Harry's kids involved too. I've been dying to write another Jily story for a while, and I guess I'm using this as an out. Please feel free to comment with what you'd like to see (I don't have everything planned out yet!) and I'll see what I can do for you! The next chapter should be up sometime this weekend, and hopefully by the end of next week I'll be on chapter two for each pair! Thanks so much and please review!**


	2. Post-Battle Homecoming (Golden Trio)

Harry drew his cloak around him tight as he walked up the long drive to the Burrow from where he'd appeared. Walking up the drive to his best friend's house was almost like coming home; indeed, the Weasleys were the closest thing Harry had to an actual family... At least an actual living family. It was drizzling yet again, the the dirt road to the house was mostly mud after the almost constant rain of the past week.

"Hello, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said, opening the door to the Burrow. Harry stepped back, surprised she'd known it was him so quickly, but then quickly entered the house to get out of the drizzling rain.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "How's everyone?"

"Well, as you know, Ronald went off with Hermione to help her find her mum and dad... They were so sad you couldn't come, by the way... And Ginny's been getting ready to go back to school... Arthur and George have been pulling extra hours at work..."

"Mum! Why didn't you tell me Harry was here?" Ginny said, running down the last five steps and over to Harry, engulfing him in a hug.

"I just got here Gin," Harry muttered, hugging her back tightly.

"How were your Aunt and Uncle? Was the house still okay? And how's Teddy? You were spending some time with him, right?"

"They were indignant as always," Harry said, shrugging. "Aunt Petunia was glad to be back in her home, which had been searched by Death Eaters from what Kingsley and I found, but nothing had been too greatly damaged. Nothing a little magic couldn't fix. I've spent the past couple weeks helping Andromeda though, yeah."

"And how was she?" Ginny had stopped hugging Harry by that point, sliding her hand into his and leading the way into the sitting room.

"She's doing as well as she can, seeing as though she lost practically all of her family..."

"She's got Teddy," Ginny said.

"Yeah, and she's got Narcissa Malfoy... You know they're sisters, right? With Lucius doing time in Azkaban again, they've seemed to reconciled. Decided family was more important than status..."

"Were the Malfoys around a lot?" Ginny asked, almost concerned.

"Not really... Narcissa came around for tea one afternoon, and she stopped by a couple other days... However, I don't think I've seen Draco at all."

"Good," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand in her own after they sat down. Harry looked over at her and kissed her forehead.

"How've you been Gin?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'm holding it together..." she said, looking away. "It's just tough, you know? Charlie stayed for a few weeks, but he headed back home around the same time Ron and Hermione left. They were both living here too. Now... It's just so quiet. I mean, I grew up sharing this house with eight other people. Now, there's half that. Dad works a lot of overtime though, and Ron's been away for a few weeks, and George barely ever comes out of his room. I don't blame him... I miss Freddie so much it hurts."

"George is living at home? I thought they had had a place above the shop?" Harry asked.

"They did. George is renting it out to the people who are running it right now. His second in command took over after he couldn't enter the store without crying."

"I'm so sorry Ginny," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "He shouldn't've died! None of them..."

"Harry stop. I know exactly where you're going... They all knew the risk. They were all of age, they all wanted to fight. Remus and Tonks weren't going to sit on the sidelines. It's not who they were. Same with me! Everyone said for me to stay in the Room of Requirement, but I didn't. I wanted to fight, to end the bloody thing once and for all. It sucks that they died, but... It was for the greater good. Remus and Tonks died making the world safer for their son. Fred died fighting so the rest of us could live in a better world. I'm just happy he made up with Percy before..."

* * *

As Harry, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny sat down for supper that night, there was a knocking on the front door. Mrs. Wealsey moved to stand and get it, but Harry stood faster.

"I'll get it," he said, moving to open the door. As he pulled the door open, he was shocked by what he saw. There, standing in front of him, were his two best friends. They were holding hands and grinning.

"Harry!" Hermione said, dropping Ron's hand so she could give him a hug. "How are you? We weren't expecting you to be here!"

"I'm fine Hermione, how was the trip?" Harry asked, moving over to hug Ron as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny got up to welcome the two back home.

"Well, it was a bit of a challenge to find Mum and Dad at first, but eventually I did and was able to lift the spell... We've only just dropped them back off at our old apartment now," she explained.

"They were a right bit upset when they found out what happened, but after we all talked about it for a bit they came 'round," Ron added. Hermione nodded.

"And I'm happy, Professor McGonagall sent me an owl while we were away saying that they'd love to have me back this coming school year... I need to take the N.E.W.T.s!"

"Kingsley said not to worry about it, that I could just join the apartment..." Harry said with a shrug as they all sat back down at the table.

"Well, I guess we really don't need them, but I want them, you know?" Ginny nodded.

"I'm just glad someone else'll be there. I wasn't looking forward to another year without you, Harry, Ron, George, and everyone, especially since Luna was talking about not coming back for her last year..." Ginny explained.

"That's all nice, everyone, but why don't we dig in before the food gets cold?" Mrs. Weasley suggested, and all conversation slowly stopped as everyone started to eat.

* * *

"Mum, I don't understand it! Why can't Harry stay with me in my room?" Ginny argued, frustrated. She'd been arguing this particular point for over an hour now as her mother cleaned up after dinner.

"It isn't proper, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, sending dishes back into the right cupboard with her wand.

"But _Mum_... When Angelina spends the night, you don't make a fuss! And she and George are _constantly_ alone in that room!" Ginny pointed out.

"Ginevra, this is not open for debate. You can ask your father when he gets home, but I am almost certain he'll agree with me. Hermione will stay in your room with you and Harry with Ron."

"Ginny, it's fine. Ron and I will sleep together like old times," Harry said, re-entering the room and resting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. She looked up at him curiously, but Harry didn't explain.

* * *

"I still don't like you sneaking off to see my sister," Ron mumbled that night as Harry started to leave the top bedroom that belonged to his best mate.

"Oh hush. Hermione will be up here soon enough and then you won't care at all," Harry said, smirking at his friend.

"But still... She's my sister mate!" Harry shook his head, but snuck out the door, creeping down the steps as silently as possible. He and Hermione shared a small wave as they passed each other in the narrow stairwell, and then he slid carefully into Ginny's room.

"Harry," she whispered, her brown eyes lighting up even in the semi-darkness of the room.

"Gin," Harry replied, quickly crossing the room and wrapping his arms around the girl of his dreams. Although he hadn't told anyone, Harry had been having terrible nightmares since leaving Hogwarts after the battle. That night though, sleeping with Ginny, was the first night in a long time his dreams were happy.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! Please leave a review with your thoughts! The next installment will be James Sirius Potter's tale, and then we're back to another jily chapter (yay)!**


	3. James Gets a Job, Siriusly (Next Gen)

When James met Elle Smith, he had no idea he would fall in love with her. Actually, he thought she was quite annoying at first. The summer before James's seventh year, his parents decided he needed to get a Muggle job to stay out of trouble. Even James had to admit that some of his Muggle friends were part of the wrong crowd. At Hogwarts, though, James was well liked and one of the popular people. People would expect to hear tales of trips with his parents over the summer, not some stupid Muggle job.

No, when James first met Elle, she was a sign of everything wrong with this summer, specifically, she was a reminder that he had to work at her stupid family tea shop. The first few days on the job, James ignored half of what she said even though she was supposed to be teaching him what to do behind the counter of the small tea shop. He thought to himself more than once that she wasn't even that pretty. Sometime between late-July and mid-August that all changed, though.

As he and Elle got comfortable together and started spending long shifts with only the other, James started to realize that maybe she wasn't as much of a know-it-all as he thought she was. Elle, for her part, hadn't always been the nicest to James. She'd complained endlessly to her parents, trying to wrap her head around why her family needed the extra worker. What neither of them knew was the fact that Elle's dad had been at school with Harry and Ginny. Zacharias owed Harry and Ginny a favor...

* * *

"Oi! Potter, Dad said to invite you and your family over to dinner tonight," Elle said, pulling her long, wavy red hair up into a ponytail. It had been up before, but strands always fell out as she was working, leaving it all messy near the end of the shift. James hated to admit it, but that's when he thought she looked the most attractive.

"Really?" James replied, looking at her and pretending he hadn't been watching her backside as she wiped down the counter. "They want my crazy-ass family, too?"

"Yeah, that's what Dad said. He said something about going to school with them?" Elle looked at James, her eyes traveling from his face down his body. The t-shirt he was wearing that day was just a tad tight...

"Wait, where did your dad go to school?" James asked. He thought Elle and her family were muggles... But if Mr. Smith had gone to school with his mum and dad, then maybe they weren't?

"I don't remember; it was some boarding school in like Scotland?" Elle answered, turning away from James. "Just phone home and tell them you're coming straight there with me, and that Dad was sending a note with how they can get there."

"Will do, Elle." James nodded, walking into the back storeroom where they kept the landline. He dialed his home number, hoping one of his siblings was out in the shed where they kept all electrical items so the magic wouldn't mess with them.

"Potter household, whom might I be speaking to?" James heard his little sister Lily say into the phone.

"Lil, it's me," James replied. "You can drop the formal act."

"Oh, but how do I know it's you, brother dear?" Lily cackled. James sighed. She was so annoying sometimes.

"Lily, my _middle name_ is Sirius..." James replied. "Would I lie?"

"James S Potter, you lie more than Al and me combined!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lil, I have to get back to work. Just tell Mum and Dad that I'm going straight over to the Smiths' after work, and that they should've gotten a letter or something from Mr. Smith on how to get there." James didn't wait for his sister to respond, instead choosing to just hang up.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Elle asked, walking back from turning the open sign in the door to closed. James nodded, taking off his smock and hanging it on a hook just inside the back room. He wasn't sure how he felt about going to dinner... maybe nervous? He had no idea why he was nervous, though.

Elle hung up her smock in the back, then led the way back to the front door. James exited first, and then waited while Elle locked up the shop. Even though it was the middle of the summer, there was a slight chill in the air and a promise of rain.

"Can we please get to your house _before_ it starts raining?" James asked as she struggled to get the front door to lock right.

"Shut up Potter, I'm trying. Ever since the attempted burglary-"

"Someone tried to rob the teashop?" James asked. "When?"

"Right before you started... I think that's why Dad was so keen to hire you. This is mum's dream, but I spent a lot of time her before... He didn't want his two ladies alone if someone were to try and rob us again." Elle pulled the key out of the lock and stood, brushing one hand on her shorts as she slid the keys back into her pocket.

"So how do you get home?" James asked, changing the subject. While he thought Mrs. Smith could definitely protect herself, he didn't like the idea of Elle being alone in the store. Thoughts of some murderer with a gun coming in and attacking her filled his brain. James shook his head, trying to get rid of the nasty thoughts. Although he hated to admit it, he was starting to really like Elle... like _like like_ her.

"James, were you even _listening_?" Elle asked, looking at him and helping pull him from his thoughts.

"No," he admitted. "I was thinking..."

"You asked me the question!"

"I'm sorry, Ellie, I just..."

'It's Elle," Elle said, cutting him off. "No one calls me Ellie. Not anymore."

"What happened?" James asked as they walked.

"Nothing you need to know about, James."

"Tell me anyway."

"No."

"Elle, please. I'll tell you a secret if you share this with me..." James batted his big hazel eyes at her.

"What secrets could you possibly have? I've seen how you act... It's obvious that you're a flirt that has probably had to many girlfriends than is good for him."

"I take offense to that. Yes, I'm a flirt, but it's not like I've dated every girl in my school. I have actually only had a handful of girlfriends..."

"Oh really?" Elle asked as they approached a brownstone house.

"I'm not explaining more until you tell me why I can't call you Ellie." James said.

"Elle! James! So nice to see you! Come on in, come on in," Mr. Smith said, opening the front door to the house. When he turned his back, Elle stuck her tongue out at James. He shot her a glare.

"I'm still going to find out," he mouthed to her.

* * *

Elle and James were sitting in her room (with the door open per her mother's rules) waiting for the rest of the dinner guests to arrive. They'd been talking about an array of subjects, but finally their conversation had come back around do what they'd been discussing on their walk.

"So why can't I call you Ellie?" James asked.

"Because I told you not to, James," Elle snapped. "My ex boyfriend was a... he was a complete prick. And that's what he called me. And since he cheated on me I don't..." She sighed, wrapping her arms around her chest. "There's your answer."

"Elle? I'm sorry," James said, moving closer to her. "If it helps, my last girlfriend... I really loved her. But it turned out she only wanted me because... Well, you might not know them, but where I'm from originally, my family's really kinda famous. And she just wanted a slice of that attention, not me."

"You're from dad's world, aren't you?" Elle asked James suddenly, looking at him. "I've thought about it the entire time you've been around, and from some of the people that come into the shop and just look at you... They're some of the weird ones who know Dad from school and stuff."

"What do you mean, your dad's world?" James asked, playing dumb. He knew what she meant though. He wondered if she knew why her dad had left the magical world behind.

"You are a wizard," Elle said matter of factly. "Am I right?" James nodded, pulling his wand out of his (magically expanded) pocket.

"I didn't know... I didn't know who your dad was until today. I didn't know you knew about magic," James whispered.

"So when you said you're kind of famous..."

"My dad helped save our world when he was our age. He was kinda like _the_ savior, if you can understand. So, yeah, my family is pretty famous in our world... That's why my family wanted me to get a job at a muggle company, or at least what I thought was a muggle company."

"Wow. So tell me about what you were saying earlier, when we were on the road," Elle said, changing the subject randomly (in James's opinion).

"What about?" James asked, putting his wand away.

"You said you were a flirt, but you'd only dated a handful of girls..."

"Well, it's simple," James said, stretching out on her bedroom floor. Elle's room wasn't big, and James seemed to make the space feel even more cramped. He was close to six feet tall, and rather well-built, Elle noticed, looking at him as she waited for an explanation. "You see, I'm a flirt because that's what the media portrays me as. James Potter, the player. My brother is the studious one, and my sister is the baby girl, the little princess... So I'm the troublemaker, the flirt. I guess I grew to fit that model... I haven't dated the best girls though. I have a tendency to get in relationships where I get used. It's why my cousin Fred told me I should take a break."

"So you aren't seeing anyone?" Elle asked casually.

"Nope. What about you, Elle?"

"I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, either."

"I don't want to make things weird," James started. He'd been watching Elle all day, and she was so pretty. She also had a soul and brain, unlike a lot of the bimbos he'd fallen for at school. Usually he only cared about breast size, but when it came to Elle... She was attractive because she argued with him.

"Are you asking me on a date, James Potter?" Elle asked, almost shocked. Almost. She'd noticed James watching her more and more recently, and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't hoped for this.

"I just might be," James said as he heard his parents arive. "We'll just have to find out after dinner."

 **A/N: Hello lovelies! Hope you enjoyed this chapter; please please please leave a review? Internet cupcakes to the first person who does... I also really, really want to know if you want me to continue with James and Elle or move onto another Potter child the next time through this cycle? No matter what, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time with a Jily chapter!**


	4. Move in with Me? (Marauders)

James and Lily were eight months out of Hogwarts when the first talk of getting an apartment together started. They had all joined up with the Order a few months back, and the missions were difficult. James loved living with his mum and dad (it was nice having someone take care of you), but they were always on his back about doing this or that or asking about his missions. Sirius suggested James move in with him, and Remus and Peter too, but neither Remus nor James really wanted to spend more time sharing a house with Sirius and Peter. They had already had experienced that the past seven years.

Lily had been living at home for the first few months, but one day a death eater tried to follow her home from a mission. Afraid of putting her muggle family and neighbors at risk, Lily decided to move with some of her friends from school. However, she spent a lot of time with James at the Potters', since the flat she and her mates were renting wasn't the largest.

"Lily," James said one evening while they were hanging out in his room, "why don't we get flat? Just you and me... Our mates can visit, of course, but at the end of the day it'd just be us."

"I don't know... I don't think I can contribute financially between just two people. I'm barely making rent when there's four of us," Lily said. The childish problems of their school days had passed, and now they had to deal with how to put food on the table and live as adults. Well, Lily did. James, still living at home, didn't have quite the same issues.

"Lil, my family has plenty of money..." James started, but Lily cut him off.

"I don't want handouts, James Potter. My parents raised me to be a strong, independent person..." Lily explained.

"I know they did. Don't think of it as a handout... Think of it as moving in with your boyfriend and sharing expenses. I have the bank account that can handle rent. Maybe you can be in charge of getting food and household chores and stuff..."

"I was not raised to be a housewife! I am a witch, thank you very much!"

"And a very capable on at that. I'm not asking you to stop your work for the Order, I'm just saying maybe-"

"You said I would be in charge of household chores and stuff! How is that not suggesting you'd want me to be a good little housewife?" Lily asked. James sighed, moving to sit closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. Lily burrowed her head against his chest.

"Lily Evans, I love you. I love you so much. We're fighting a war. I want you to be with me as often as you can be. I want to know you're safe," James whispered, rocking her back and forth. "I don't want a good little housewife. I want you as my wife. Fighting with all that ferocity you have bottled up in that redheaded body..."

"My parents will never go for it. Living with my boyfriend before we're married?"

"You're sister moved to London, didn't she? Who knows what she and Vernon got up to-"

"JAMES POTTER! Ugh, I don't even want to _think_..." James laughed at Lily's reaction, ignoring the slap she placed on his chest.

"Anyway, your family, well besides Petunia, likes me. They won't mind if we move in together. If you insist they will... What if you just move here?"

"Move in with you and your parents? I'd rather move back home."

"No you wouldn't," James said. He knew why she'd left home. That night when Avery had caught up with Lily in Cokeworth, James had felt in his gut that something was wrong. Worried about Lily, he'd gone to her neighborhood and found her dueling in the street. James came so close to using an unforgivable there... He was terrified of losing Lily. He spent the night at the Evans' house that night, and then next day when Lily decided to leave her home, James was there to help her pack.

"You're right, I wouldn't. I don't want to put Mum and Dad at risk. But still..." Lily sighed, sitting up. She ran a hand through her hair, at a loss for words.

"No flat together right now?" James asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not right now, James. Soon, though... If we get married-"

"WHEN we get married," James interjected. "I am going to marry you, Lily Evans." Lily laughed.

" _When_ we get married, we'll have years to live together."

* * *

A few months later, James brought the idea up again. Both of James's parents were getting old, and Mrs. Potter seemed to come down with what might have been Dragon Pox in late March. Luckily it wasn't, and she was fine, but it still worried James to no end. He wasn't ready to lose his parents. His family was having a harder time in the Ministry, where anti-muggle sentiments were becoming a more popular opinion.

Lily had been having a rough couple of months, too. She'd gotten a muggle job and was doing things for the Order after she got off. Her father had fallen sick with cancer, and Lily wasn't dealing with that the best. She had moved back home after the diagnosis, but still spent a lot of time at the Potter's. By June, though, Mr. Evans was really not doing well, and James spent most of his days while Lily was at work helping out Mrs. Evans with things around the house. He learned how to clean gutters, whitewash a fence, trim hedges, and lots of other little manly things he would have normally fixed with magic.

* * *

One afternoon in mid-June, Mrs. Potter came over for tea time with Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Lily was at work and would join them (along with Mr. Potter) for dinner, but it was just Mrs. Potter, James, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans in the garden that afternoon.

"Thank you so much for having me over, Jane," Mrs. Potter said before taking a sip of her tea. "You have such a lovely garden."

"Why thank you, Euphemia," Mrs. Evans replied. "And I've been trying to get you and your husband over here for weeks. I want to get to know the family that Lil's going to be a part of..." James blushed.

"Speaking of which..." James started. "Listen, I know Lily and I are still really young, but... There's a war going on out there. Lil thinks we're going to make it through fine, and she's probably right, but... I can't help but worry. I was wondering if I would have your blessing to marry Lily someday. I'm not going to propose any time soon; I know neither of us are really ready to start a life together yet, but I wanted to ask before you got any worse, Mr. E." There was silence after James finished speaking. Finally, Mr. Evans coughed.

"Well, James, I appreciate all that you do for my girls, and I think it would be wonderful to have you as a son-in-law. You're a lot nicer than Vernon," Mr. Evans said, chuckling at the last bit.

"So is that a yes?" James asked nervously. All the adults laughed.

"Yes, James, someday, you may marry my daughter," Mr. Evans said. James' grin spread from ear to ear.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello lovelies! Hope you liked that (rather short; sorry) Jily chapter! Next up we have Harry and Ginny, and then after that I'm going to write one more focusing on James and Elle before moving on to his siblings. Please leave your thoughts/comments below! I love reading them; it makes me so happy to see that people are actually reading**


	5. Girls At School (Golden Trio)

The September after the battle, Ginny went back to Hogwarts for her final year. Because of a special program for those that should have graduated the year before, Hermione also chose to go back to school with Ginny. Ron and Harry, meanwhile, enrolled in auror training.

Harry and Ginny sent letters regularly, but both were very busy. Ginny was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and taking harder classes, while Harry was busy with all of his training. However, they met up several times in Hogsmeade that school year. Harry spent the year living with Kreacher in Grimmauld Place, though Mrs. Weasley made him come to family dinners every Sunday.

"I don't understand how you can live in that wretched place by yourself, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley tutted at dinner one week. She was piling food onto Harry's plate, and Harry couldn't help thinking about the fact that weekly dinners here where making him gain weight.

"Kreacher's good company, and I'm rarely there anyway," Harry said, waving his hand.

"How many more weeks til the girls are done?" Mr. Weasley asked from the head of the table.

"One months and three days," Ron and Percy said at the same time, then frowned at each other.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked Percy.

"Because I am heavily involved with the Ministry, and the planning for fixing the school," Percy said loftily.

"Oh come off it," Percy's new girlfriend, Audrey, said. She worked under him in the department of international magical cooperation. "You aren't heavily involved."

"That's not true, Audrey. Kingsley comes and asks me questions all the time when it comes to the school. I think it's just because I was there more recently than a lot of heads of departments," Percy said.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. All I know is I want Hermione and Ginny back home," Ron said.

"It's not like Hermione is going to start living here at the Burrow, Ron," George said. "She's an independent young woman who lost a year with her parents. She'll probably want to live with them. Besides, isn't her house closer to the Ministry anyway? I remember her saying something about wanting to work there."

"Well at least Harry will come 'round more often if Gin's here," Ron muttered.

"Angelina said the Harpies were really interested in Ginny," George said. "She stopped by the store the other day and we were talking..."

"Do you have to ruin all of my dreams?" Ron asked George.

"He's just speaking the truth, Ron," Bill said from the other end of the table, his hand wrapped tightly around Fleur's, who seemed to be looking a little bit bigger these days.

"Besides, maybe Ginny would want to move in with Harry," Percy interjected. Harry shook his head.

"Why don't we wait for the girls to come home first before we start figuring out where they're going to live," Harry said. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"My daughter is not living with a boy until she's married, no offense Harry."

"None taken, sir."

* * *

It seemed like it took ages, but finally it was time to pick the girls up from Kings Cross. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley drove Harry and Ron to Kings Cross, all quietly excited. The boys hadn't been able to take the girls out in weeks because they had been so busy with tests and things. However, Hermione got Os in practically every subject and Ginny had lead the Gryffindor team to winning the house cup.

"I can't wait to see Hermione," Ron said. "I know that her parents are going to take her home home, but I'm planning on going home with her..."

"How romantic," Harry said, punching his best friend in the arm softly.

"Hey! You're going home with Mom and Dad and Gin!"

"I was invited. You're parents like me, see," Harry said. Ron laughed.

"Shut it."

* * *

"RON! HARRY! MUM, DAD! MR. AND MRS. WEASLEY!" Hermione shrieked, running over to where the crowd was waiting for her. Of course, there were a fair amount of reporters around, but luckily they seemed to get the message that they should stay away from Harry, Ron and the rest of the people who where known to have fought in the battle.

"HERMIONE!" Ron said, running over and giving her a big hug. As everyone started moving in to hug her, Harry stayed back, looking for his girlfriend's bright red hair. Finally he spotted it.

"Ginny," he whispered, smiling as he ran over to her, opening his arms. Ginny spotted him and ran towards him faster, and she giggled as he scooped her up.

"Harry!" Ginny giggled, hugging him tightly. "Mum and Dad didn't tell me you were coming! They said you were busy at work!"

"How could I miss this, Gin?" Harry asked. "You keep me sane. Merlin, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Harry... Listen, I got an owl from the Holyhead Harpies the other day... They're thinking about signing me!"

"Holy cow, Ginny, that's awesome!" Harry said as they walked back over to the rest of the group. He let go of Ginny, watching how she interacted with her brother and parents. As he did so, Harry couldn't help but feel a little joy at the fact that this was his life. He hadn't had an easy go of it, but now he was surrounded by people who loved him. Mrs. Weasley waved for Harry to come from the outskirts of the group into the center, and he smiled and followed her orders.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up in Ginny's bed with his girlfriend in his arms. He smiled softly, kissing her forehead. A soft hoot at the window had awakened him, the owl delivering the _Daily Prophet_ was here. He grabbed a few coins from his jeans pocket, then walked over to let the bird in. Harry slipped the money in the pouch and took a rolled up newspaper, opening it. On the front page was a huge moving picture of him and Ginny from the day before, and Harry laughed at the caption - " _Boy Who Lived gets some"_ \- if only they knew. Harry tossed the paper onto Ginny's desk before sliding back into bed with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! So if you couldn't tell, I hate writing as Harry. I just feel like I can never get him right. Oh well. So the next chapter is going to be James and Elle, so stay tuned for that! Please leave me a little comment on this one if you'd like... You know I love reading them!**


	6. First Date Issues (Next Gen)

James and Elle both were super excited for their first date. Although James wanted to take her around Diagon Alley, Elle suggested the pair go mini golfing. James, who had never played the Muggle game, thought that it might make for an interesting night. When he told Elle he'd never gone mini golfing, she laughed her head off.

"You've actually never gone mini golfing?" Elle asked at work a couple days before the scheduled date. "Please tell me you aren't serious."

"I'm always Sirius, Elle. It's my middle name, remember?" James said, flashing her the media's favorite grin. "In all actuality though... I have never once been mini golfing that I know of and remember."

"You make that joke too much, you know that?" Elle said, jostling her shoulder against his side. James smiled.

"You know you like my corny 'I am serious because I'm Sirius' jokes."

"Keep telling yourself that," Elle replied before helping a customer that had just walked through the door.

* * *

On the day of the date, neither James nor Elle worked. James was thankful; if they had spent all day together at work, he didn't know what they would talk about later! Like every day he had had off since their family dinner together a week and a half ago, though, James was sad he didn't get to see her. He'd found himself watching Elle more and more at work, and liking how she interacted with old people and children especially. For someone who was so sarcastic with him, thought James, she was a real peach with the customers. At 4:45 on the dot, James arrived to take Elle out.

"Hey Elle," James said, grinning as she answered the door. He was in khaki shorts and tank top with flannel over top, and as he looked at Elle wearing shorter shorts than she did at work paired with a nice t-shirt and scarf, he figured he wasn't overdressed.

"James! Mum, James is here! Can we just walk or are you going to insist on driving us?" Elle asked, stepping out of the door.

"Just go, sweetie. Do you have your mobile?" Mrs. Smith called from some other room.

"Do I ever _not_ have my mobile, Mum?" Elle asked, rolling her eyes.

"Right, well, if you need a ride just give me a ring, alright? James, no apparating with my daughter. It's dangerous from what Zach has said, and besides that it's ghastly unpleasant," Mrs. Smith responded.

"I wouldn't dream of it, ma'am," James answered, "although unlike my father, I am licensed to do it."

"What?" Elle asked, laughing. "Your father is the great Harry J. Potter. How can you do anything he can't?"

"I'll explain later, Elle," James said as they headed down the drive.

Conversations flew between them easily as they walked, and became even easier after Elle explained the rules of the game once they got to the course. James was terrible and Elle very good, which made both of them laugh hard. It only took them maybe forty five minutes to go through all 18 holes because no one was around, so they used the next hour and fifteen minutes they'd planned to be out to get ice cream and talk.

"So I take it you're popular at school?" James asked after the second group of muggle teens had waved to her.

"Not really; I told my friends I had a date with you though, and they all wanted to check you out. Apparently coming to the shop isn't good enough for them, though. They had to come witness the real action." James chuckled when Elle finished speaking.

"My best friend, well... Okay, let me explain. So my closest mate is probably my cousin Freddie, followed by my cousin Roxie. Then, there's this girl I had a thing with for a while, Olivia... We're still close but we've figured that dating just isn't right for us. Anyway, Olivia was mad I was dating a muggle because that meant she couldn't talk me out of you with stuff that's happened in the past."

"Has she done that before? James, that doesn't sound right..." Elle said, her confident exterior chipping slightly.

"No, it's fine. I mean, she'll be like 'oh, didn't whats-her-face date so-and-so?' or 'man, x is such a bitch.' and when she says that kind of thing enough..."

"You stop finding them attractive?" Elle guessed. James nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I know that probably sounds like she just wants me for herself, but I mean, it's more like I have such shitty taste in girls normally-"

"And yet you're dating me?" Elle interrupted. "James, please just stop talking. Things were going great, but do you hear how insulting you're being?" James frowned and started shoveling ice cream into his mouth.

"I didn't mean you're a shitty girl, Elle. You're different from anyone I've ever dated before," James said after a while.

"Thank you, I guess," Elle replied, but James could see the damage was done. If only he hadn't brought up Liv!

"Do you wanna head home?" James asked, hoping she'd say no but figuring she'd say yes. When Elle nodded, his heart sank. James stood, then moved to offer her a hand up.

"I'll just give my mum a ring. She doesn't like it when I walk all the way in the dark," Elle said as they walked to the entrance of the place. Elle pulled out her cell phone from her purse, calling her mother quickly. After she hung up, James and Elle stood together in silence.

"Do you work tomorrow?" James asked finally.

"Nope. Daddy was afraid to put both of us together so soon after the date. Figured either we'd be snogging all day or fighting with each other."

"Smart of him..." James mumbled.

"You work though, I assume?"

"Yeah, I work the rest of the week," James replied. "I'm pretty much only off Sundays and Wednesdays from now til the week I leave for school. That week I only work Monday." James watched as Mrs. Smith's red car pulled into the parking lot.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Saturday then," Elle said, starting to walk away. She got a few paces before James raced up to her.

"I'm going to walk you to the car, Elle. And then I'm going to open the door for you, kiss you goodnight, and then leave in my way," James said as they started to walk in stride.

"If you want to, James," Elle said with a shrug, although she blushed. When they got to the car, James did exactly what he said. He opened the door and leaned in to kiss Elle... who turned at the last second so his lips hit her cheek. She hopped in the car, closed the door, and pulled away before James could say anything.

* * *

That Saturday, James was working the closing shift while Elle was working opening. Mr. Smith had changed around the schedule so that James and Elle were never working together, and James was getting fed up. He decided near 11 am that morning he was going to march over and ask Elle what was up. Elle worked 8 to 12:30 while James worked from 1 to 5. After pacing around his room, he came up with a plan...

It was 12:15 when James walked into the shop, a huge bouquet of flowers in his hands. Elle looked up when the bell rang, and James watched her mouth turn into a surprised 'o' and her eyes widen.

"James?" she asked. James rushed forward.

"These are for you," he said, handing her the flowers over the counter. "I thought... Well, they made me think of you. I'm sorry about our date the other day... I shouldn't have brought Olivia up. Lily yelled at me for it when I told her what happened."

"James, you shouldn't have... What am I going to put these in?" Elle said, shaking her head.

"There's a vase in the back. I texted your dad and told him I was coming. He should have filled it with water..." James said, blushing. _Maybe the flowers were too much_ he thought to himself. They seemed to be distracting Elle from the real issue at hand. Just then, Mr. Smith walked out with the vase. Flustered, Elle set the bouquet into the water, then looked at her father.

"Can James and I talk in the back?" she asked softly. When Mr. Smith nodded, James dashed around the counter.

The first thing Elle did when they were alone was give him a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I ruined our first date," James muttered.

"No, you didn't ruin it," Elle said, stepping back. "Please don't think that. I just... I overreacted."

"You didn't. Like I said, Lily wanted the play-by-play, and when I gave it to her..." James shook his head. "She reckoned I was wrong. I didn't see how manipulative Olivia is, and obviously hearing how she likes to end my relationships didn't sit well with you. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"James, it's okay. We all have that friend. One of my friends who was creeping on our date was talking with me, and she was going on and on about how you were too cute to actually be interested in me, and that you must be an ass for no one else to be dating you..." Elle looked at the ground and James frowned.

"Please tell me she didn't," James whispered, stepping forward and running his hand down the side of Elle's face, hooking it under her chin and making her look up at him.

"She did," Elle muttered. "She's... Friend is the wrong word, I guess... We can be friends sometimes. But sometimes all she does is drag me down." Elle pushed James's hand off her face and looked back down at her feet.

"You don't need that negativity in your life," James said, pulling her close. "Ellie, listen to me. You are by far the funnest, prettiest girl I've dated. There's absolutely no one else I'd rather be seeing." James hugged Elle tightly, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Be my girlfriend?" he asked quietly. Elle looked up with wide eyes.

"You mean it?" she asked hesitantly. James nodded.

"Absolutely. There's no one else... You are too pretty, too nice, too fun for me. You shouldn't let your 'friend' bring you down, because you are worth a guy like me. Not saying that I'm much of a catch, because that's up for debate, but..." James kissed her forehead again and Elle smiled.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" Elle blushed and shrieked as James proceeded to pick her up and swing her around, whooping the whole time.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this James and Elle chapter... So next up we have Jily, and then Hinny, and then I think I might do Al and his significant other, but I'm definitely going to mention what's going on with James and Elle cuz I'm actually really starting to love them... Alright, please read and review with your thoughts! Makes me so happy :D**


	7. Sad Times (Marauders)

Over the next month, Mr. Evans got worse, not better. Lily was almost sick with worry about him, although James thought that maybe it would be good for him to go naturally instead of murdered by Death Eaters. You see, as Mr. Evans got worse, so did the fight against You-Know-Who. James and Lily had gotten into more than one argument about her fighting alongside him; James hated it but Lily refused not to fight. The arguments were happening almost daily until Remus cornered James and told him he was never going to break Lily of her stubbornness, and that there was no use fighting it.

Early in the morning of the 21 of July, James woke in a cold sweat. He had been having a nightmare about losing Lily - something that he regularly experienced lately. James stood, running a hand through his longer-than-usual hair, wondering what Lily was doing at that moment. He knew he could apparate to her house and find out, but... That would be overstepping some boundaries, he figured. Just then, James heard the unmistakable CRACK! of someone apparating nearby. James quickly left his room and made his way downstairs. There, standing on the front porch, was Sirius.

"Mate, let me in..." Sirius said, "I just got off the phone with Lily... Thank Merlin I splurged for a line. She had no idea how else to contact you-"

"What's wrong with Lily?" James asked through the door. James hoped he was still dreaming.

"Let me in and I'll tell you, Prongs," Sirius said. "I don't want to tell you through the door."

"What did you tell me on the train before we became friends?" James asked. It was one of their security questions, to make sure no one was being impersonated by death eaters.

"James I don't have time for this; you need to go see Lil-"

"Sirius just bloody tell me! You know we have to do this!"

"Lily and Snape had just left the compartment and I told you that of all the houses, Gryffindor sounded the coolest. Then you told me that we should both get in so we could room together. Then I showed you the prank stuff I got and we started planning what we were going to do to start off the year," Sirius said quickly. James nodded, opening the door.

"What was the prank?" James asked.

"When we walked into the Great Hall, each of us was going to set off a bunch of fireworks. Wormy walked past our compartment then, and we let him in on it, giving him some to set off too. Are we good now?" Sirius said impatiently as he waited for James to move out of the way.

"Aren't you going to ask me my question?" James asked.

"When do you want to marry Lily?" Sirius asked.

"In early October, her favorite time of year." James responded. It wasn't the question he'd been expecting, but it would work.

"Now can we go to the living room yet?" Sirius asked. James nodded slowly, and the two young men raced to the other room.

"What's wrong with Lily?" James asked.

"She's not injured or anything... But she's at the hospital. Her dad took a turn for the worse... Lily said he might not make it through the night," Sirius said softly. "Moony was staying at my place, and he's already on his way over..."

"AND YOU WAITED ALL THAT TIME TO TELL ME?" James shouted. He didn't care if his parents woke up, Mr. Evans was _dying_ and Sirius had taken his bloody time telling James.

"YOU MADE ME!" Sirius shouted back. James noticed he was shaking nervously, and for the first time James considered that his best friend was upset about this too.

"We need to get to the hospital," James said. He wrote a quick note to his mother and father, telling them about Mr. Evans and where they were going to be. Then he and Sirius left the house and apparated to the hospital.

* * *

"James," Lily said, tears streaking down her face as he stepped into the hospital room. She ran from her mother's arms, wanting her boyfriend more than anything. "Oh James..." James pulled his girlfriend close, starting to cry a little himself.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner," James whispered, stroking her hair and keeping her as close to him as he could.

"Is he...?" Sirius asked Remus, who had been standing awkwardly in one corner of the room.

"He's still alive," Remus said, nodding.

"I think he was waiting for James to get here to say goodbye... Him and Tuney," Mrs. Evans said, taking her husband's hand and squeezing it. Lily held on to James tighter.

"I can't believe Petunia isn't here yet," she muttered. "Daddy... Daddy's not going to be here much longer, and she can't even show up." James kissed Lily's forehead.

"It's Petunia. I was over at your house almost daily the past few months, and I haven't seen her since the wedding," James replied bitterly.

"That's just how she is," Mrs. Evans snuffled. "I know she feels terrible about all of it, but she and Vernon have been busy..."

"Mum, Daddy's _dying_. Petunia has visited him what, three times in the past five months, and never for more than an hour, right? I don't want to hear you defending her."

"Lily Anne Evans, I will not listen to you speak about your sister that way!"

"Lily," James said, rubbing her back before she could retort to her mother. "You all are stressed and tired. You don't want to fight with your mum." She nodded against his chest, giving into his logic.

"James, why don't we step out for a minute so you can say your goodbyes?" Mrs. Evans said after several moments of silence, sniffling as she did so. James nodded, and Lily let go of him, clinging instead to Sirius and Remus as they left the room.

"Hey, Mr. E, it's me... I'm going to miss you, sir. I promise I'll take care of your girls, and I'll make sure Mrs. E has plenty of little grandbabies running around keeping her busy... I'm going to do my best to keep Lil safe. I'm glad I got your permission... I was really hoping you'd be able to walk her down the aisle, though. I guess my Dad could do it, or one of her uncles, but... I know she would've wanted you. Right, well, the longer I'm in here alone, the less time your girls are spending with you before you leave, so I guess I better call them back. Meet you on the other side, Mr. E," James said, wiping a few tears from his cheek. Although he hadn't been close to Lily's family, since he started helping out there regularly, he'd gotten really close with them. He waved through the window, signalling for Mrs. Evans and Lily to come back inside the room.

"Listen, Remus and I... I feel like we're crowding you guys, and we'd be better off just waiting back at the Potters' until something happens..." Sirius said, standing in the doorway as Lily found her way back to James's side.

"No, stay," Lily whined. Remus bit his lip.

"Lily, it's six in the morning. We've all been up most of the night... Why don't you let your friends go, and they'll be there when... When you really need them," Mrs. Evans said. Lily frowned, but nodded.

"Right. See you guys later... You have all our love," Remus said before he and Sirius left.

* * *

Mr. Evans passed away on July 21 at 9:58 in the morning. Petunia and Vernon never made it to the hospital. Neither Mrs. Evans nor Lily went back to their house in Cokeworth for a couple days afterwards, choosing instead to spend the night at the Potter estate. James barely left Lily's side, and she didn't want him to.

Mrs. Evans had James stand by Lily in the receiving line at the funeral, closer to the casket than her oldest daughter, and her son-in-law she didn't want anywhere near the receiving line.

After everything was over, Lily didn't want to go back to her childhood home. Instead, she moved into the Potter house. While James was happy to have her living with him, he hated the circumstances. He also knew he should propose any time now, but Lily always seemed to be in a weird mood, and he wanted her to be almost okay again before they moved onto the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked that sad chapter! Next up we have a Ginny and Harry chapter, and then I have a chapter on Albus and his partner slated for after that! Sorry this took so long... I started it in the middle of April but I got really busy with one of my graduation requirements, so it had to be postponed... and before I knew it, it was May! Please review with your thoughts, and I am open to suggestions on who Albus should end up with... A boy? A girl? A muggle? A wizard/witch? GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! Thanks for reading :***


	8. A Good Thing at a Bad Time (Golden Trio)

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! I love love love you all. I'm not going to clog up the bottom this time and I'm instead going to just say my piece here at the top... If you don't care to read the rest of my note, I don't care. Skip this and read on :) Please please please review lovelies! Also, this is my quickest update in ages, so please make sure you read the Jily chapter! Also, this chapter is written from Ginny's POV (still third person) because I literally couldn't be Harry this time... Oops. I think it still works lol.**

 ***** _EDIT: A GUEST REVIEW INFORMED ME THAT I MIS-REMEMBERED THE ADDRESS OF GRIMMAULD PLACE! I HAVE SINCE EDITED THE CHAPTER, AND THANKS SO MUCH TO THE REVIEW WHO INFORMED ME OF MY MISTAKE :D_**

 **Alright, so when it comes to Albus... I'm conflicted. My main headcanon - found in the story Rose Weasley's Love Story- has Albus ending up Alice Longbottom, and the Lily/James/Albus chapters were supposed to fit in with it. However, I already broke that mold with James and Elle (which is a pairing I like a lot better than the way I have James paired up in RWLS).** **In my main headcanon, I do have LGBT characters - Dom is pan, Louis is gay, and Hugo is asexual. My one issue is that I am a straight, cis female. I have no clue what things are like for a gay boy. However... We'll see. I think I've figured out how I want to do it, so enjoy the Hinny!**

* * *

"Harry! Ginny!" There was a loud knocking on the door of Number 12, Grimmauld Place as George's voice echoed around the foyer around eight pm on May first. Ginny had just gotten back to the house in the last 15 minutes, and Harry within the last ten.

"What is it, George?" Ginny asked, opening the door widely. Her arms were crossed as she stared at her brother, frowning. All she wanted was to take a nice, hot shower and crawl into bed with Harry.

"Gin, Fleur is having the baby! Now! She's at St. Mungo's, Bill said to get the two of you-" George broke out into a wide grin. "Can you believe it, Gin?" Ginny smiled as she looked at her brother before reaching out and pulling him into a tight hug.

"That's so exciting! Harry!" Ginny called for her boyfriend, and smiled when he appeared, his hair messy and his undershirt all wrinkled.

"What is it? Is everyone okay?" Harry asked, a slight bit of worry crossing his face. Ginny bit her lip.

"Bill and Fleur are having the baby now," George said. "Everyone wants you guys at the hospital." Ginny grinned, waiting for Harry to respond. Instead of smiling, though, Harry frowned.

"I'm sorry guys... I don't think I can go. Tomorrow... I have a busy day. It's the second anniversary, and..." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm already having enough difficulties coping, I can't..." As the tears started rolling down Harry's face, Ginny and George's grins faded.

"George, why don't you go on ahead to the hospital, and I'll join everyone in a bit. Send a patronus if anything changes, and tell Mum and Dad and anyone that we have a couple spare bedrooms if anyone wants to spend the night here, since it's closer than Shell Cottage or the Burrow..." Ginny hugged her brother again, and he nodded and left, shutting the door behind himself.

"I'm sorry Ginny. You should go," Harry said, his voice breaking.

"Bloody hell, Harry. You can't have a break down like that and expect me to leave you here alone!" Ginny said, walking over to her boyfriend and hugging him tightly. She kissed his cheek softly.

"But Gin..."

"Harry, trust me, there will be plenty more babies I can watch being born. We're Weasleys, having too many children for our own good is part of the job description," Ginny said with a small smile. "Let's talk about you."

"Can we not?" Harry asked, causing Ginny to laugh.

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

* * *

Once Harry and Ginny had both showered and had something to eat (courtesy of Kreacher), they crawled into the king sized bed they shared in what had once been Sirius's room. Although Mrs. Weasley had thrown a fit when she first found out her daughter and Harry were sleeping together out of wedlock, she had since gotten over it. There were more important things going on in their lives for too much time to be spent worrying about where Ginny was sleeping.

"So, what's up Harry? Why the breakdown?"

"Ginny... It's been two years. Two years since all those people died... Since the great tragedy that left your family with one less member, that left Teddy without parents..."

"Harry, you can't keep holding yourself responsible. It's not your fault. Fred, Remus, Tonks... They all chose to fight. They wanted to help you beat that bloody arse Voldemort. Today... or tomorrow, or whenever Fleur actually pops that baby out... It's a good thing to counteract some of the badness of the day, okay? I'm not leaving you, and neither me, nor Mum, nor Dad, nor George holds you responsible for Freddie's death. If anything, Percy feels responsible, since he was there and couldn't stop anything. It's not your fault though."

"Ginny, your entire family was there fighting... It's a miracle that only one of you guys died! I have nightmares... Terrible dreams..."

"I've slept next to you for over a year now. You think I don't know you have nightmares? You don't think I haven't woken up to you crying in your sleep, only to comfort you until you calm back down? Harry James Potter, I love you. I've loved you for, merlin, how many years? And I know you love me back."

"I do, Ginny, I do-"

"I'm not going to leave you, and my family doesn't hate you. Bill and Fleur want you at the hospital just as much as they want me there. I'm not asking you go now... I know you're going to have a rough night, but tomorrow if you have a break between events, we're going to stop there together."

"What do you mean we?" Harry asked her.

"I mean, I'm not going to let you go to all those events alone. That wouldn't be very smart of me, or be a thing a good girlfriend would do."

"Ginny Weasley, I don't know what I would do without you," Harry mumbled, leaning against Ginny. He laid his head against her chest, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep. As soon as he was out, Ginny wiggled out from under him, leaving a note saying she was going to visit her family at the hospital.

* * *

"Ginny! You made it!" Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny walked into the waiting room outside Fleur's room. Ginny let her mother pull her close. "We wondered if you would make, well, once George told us about Harry's little breakdown... Is he coming?"

"Not tonight, Mum," Ginny said, stepping back. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, your father just went upstairs to get Bill some tea, and Bill and Fleur are obviously in the room... George just went home, Ron and Hermione haven't arrived yet, and Percy didn't want to come while George was here, so he'll be here in a bit..."

"Is Charlie coming in?" Ginny asked. She was close with most of her brothers, but she practically worshiped Charlie's stories from Romania.

"Not for a while... Bill and he agreed he isn't going to miss anything big by not being here for the birth."

"What about Fleur's family?"

"Mr. Delacour was unable to get away from work, I'm afraid, and Gabrielle is still at school. It's her final year... Mrs. Delacour didn't want to come alone, so they'll be here once Gabby gets out of school."

"Right," Ginny said, nodding. "Alright. So can I go in and see them or...?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Go on in," Mrs. Weasley said.

* * *

Ginny was back at Number 12 when the patronus came from Bill, saying that the baby had been born. It was around five am on the morning of May 2nd, and Ginny smiled bleakly at the patronus before falling back to sleep, happy something good had happened on such a crappy day.

When Harry woke Ginny up around 8 with the schedule for the day, she had to fight the temptation to let him go to the first event alone. Her mother would have suggested a nice shower to wake up, but instead Ginny got dressed and nursed a mug of coffee. She and Harry were then off to the memorial site, where they were going to meet Andy with Teddy and listen to a speech by Kingsley. Then they would take Teddy with them to St. Mungo's to see Bill, Fleur, and the little baby Victoire. Around lunch time there was a special meeting of the Wizengamot that Harry had to speak at, and then they would head back to the hospital, grab Teddy, and go back to Grimmauld Place to get ready for a memorial ball taking place that night, where there would be yet more speeches.

When the got to the memorial, Teddy ran right up to Harry, sticking his arms up for his godfather to pick him up. Harry complied, picking up the little boy with blue hair in a sleek grey suit.

"He looks nice, Andy," Ginny said, taking the older woman's hand. She squeezed it, smiling softly at Ginny, although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"He woke up with bright bubblegum pink hair," she said softly, her eyes starting to water. "He looks so much like her sometimes, I..." Ginny let go of her hand, instead reaching to pull her into a hug.

"I heard your brother had his baby?" Andy said, changing the subject as she hugged Ginny back.

"Yes, Victoire was born this morning at 5:02 am," Ginny said. "I haven't seen her yet, but we were planning on stopping there before the lunch meeting of the Wizengamot..."

"Maybe I'll come by. I just... I can only spend so much time out in the public eye. I'm glad Teddy has you and Harry. My sister invited me over to the Manor for lunch... She's not the witch she once was... It's almost like before I met Ted."

"Well, I'm sure Mum would welcome you at St. Mungo's. We'll bring Teddy back to your place tomorrow morning?"

"That sounds like a plan, Ginny, but if you and Harry want him longer... You are so much younger. He keeps me young, but I am not in a fit state to raise a toddler... I'm old."

"Not that old, Andy. You're only a few years older than Harry's parents, and younger than mine-"

"But I did my job. I raised my baby girl, and I can't raise another." As she said this, Andy's tears started to run down her face.

"Andy! Gin! They're starting and we need to get in place..." Harry called from his spot with Teddy. Ginny squeezed Andromeda's hand before leading her to the reserved seats.

* * *

"Lemme see the baby!" Teddy said, toddling through the door to Fleur's hospital room. Ginny laughed, following the boy. Harry followed, wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist as they stopped just inside the room.

"Here she is, Teddy," Bill said, showing the bundle of blankets to Teddy. He gasped as he saw the little girl.

"It's so... tiny. And red." Teddy said, wrinkling his nose. Bill, Ginny, and Harry laughed.

"That's what I thought when I first saw Aunt Ginny, Teddy. I promise, they grow up to be a lot cuter," Bill said, smiling.

"Do I hear people?" Fleur asked, stretching as she woke up.

"Yes, hey Fleur," Ginny said, untangling her waist from Harry's arms, and walking over to see her sister-in-law. "She's beautiful, Fleur."

"No she's not! She's red and wrinkly!" Teddy said from where he was sitting, now holding the baby as Bill and Harry hovered around them. Ginny and Fleur laughed.

"Thanks for your imput, Ted," Fleur said, smiling. "And thanks for coming to visit. I know you have a busy day-"

"Nonsense. How could I not come and see my niece?" Ginny said, grabbing Fleur's hand. "And she really is beautiful, you know. I can't wait to watch her grow up."

"You and 'Arry have your own to watch grow up," Fleur said, gesturing to Teddy. "And I'm sure you'll be having your own babies soon."

"Don't want to give Mum a conniption, so it'll probably be a few years," Ginny said, laughing.

"How are we giving your mum a conniption?" Harry asked, resting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Having babies soon," Ginny said, looking at him with eyes full of love. Harry looked tired, but the happiness was showing underneath.

"Ah yes, she might freak out, as well as Ron..." Ginny started laughing along with Harry, Fleur, and Bill at the thought of Ron's reaction to a premarital pregnancy between his little sister and best friend.

The group talked some more before eventually Ginny and Harry had to leave. Bill said it was fine to leave Teddy there for now, so that was what they did.

* * *

"Goodnight, Teddy," Ginny said, tucking the little boy into his bed at Number 12.

"Goodnight, Aunt Ginny. Sleep tight!"

"You too, baby boy," Ginny replied with a small laugh. She switched off the lights and left the room, almost running into Harry.

"Hey babe,"Harry said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him. Ginny kissed Harry squarely on the lips, savoring the feeling of his slightly chapped lips on her own. Her breathing sped up as he ran his hand down her backside, and Ginny cursed herself as she pulled away.

"Ted's just inside the door," she breathed. "Harry, let's go to our room..."

"Thank you for being there for me all day. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Seeing Vicky was... better than I anticipated."

"Just think about when it's one of our own," Ginny whispered, letting her hands trail across Harry's body. Harry blushed, leaning in to kiss her hard.

"We've practically got one of our own just inside the door," he said, repeating Ginny's earlier words.

"Let's go upstairs, love," Ginny whispered, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and pulling him down the hallway.


	9. Albus Becomes A Tutor (Next Gen)

"Albus, we need to talk." 17-year-old Albus Severus Potter flinched as his girlfriend looked him in the eyes, squeezing his hand. Alice Longbottom looked at him with wide eyes, trying to get him to realize they needed to talk alone.

"Alice... What is it sweetheart?" Albus asked.

"Al, I want to talk not in front of everyone," Alice responded, looking around the common room and seeing all of their friends. Albus's cousin Rose was sitting just close enough to hear what was going on, and she bit her lip.

"Al, take her up to your dorm. No one's up there, and I'll make sure no one bothers you until your done," Rose said softly. Albus nodded slowly, and he and Alice started upstairs to the Gryffindor boys dorm. Alice led Albus to his bed, sitting at the foot while Albus sat at the top.

"Listen, Al, I've had a crush on you for years-"

"And I you, Alice. That's why we're dating..." Albus interrupted. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Albus, let me say my piece," Alice said before sighing loudly. "Right, I had a crush on you. And when you said you did too, I was over the moon. We've been together for what, two years now? Rose and Scorpius, they make out all the time. Rose has even admitted that they do _more_ than make out. We barely even kiss. I think... I think you did like me at one point, but that point has passed. I think you're in love with the idea of being in love with me... It would have both of us in a relationship that ties into a nice little bow connecting to powerful families that have been friends for years... But I don't want you to settle for me. I love you, and I know that if I love you, I need to let you be happy. I don't think you'll be as happy as you could be if we stay together."

"Alice, are you breaking up with me?" Albus asked, tearing up.

"We can still be friends... But yes, I'm breaking up with you. For your own good." Alice wiped her eye, presumably to keep from crying.

"Why are you breaking up with me for my own good?" Albus asked. "I don't want you to!"

"Because Albus, it will be better for both of us. I can move on with my life, maybe find a guy who will actually want to do things with me!"

"I want to do things-"

"No you don't. You want to hang out, you want to cuddle, you want to be, but you do not want to kiss, you don't want to do anything remotely sexual, you don't want to go out on dates alone!"

"Alice, please, we don't need to break up, I'll get more romantic and lovey dovey if you want..." Albus was pleading at this point. He didn't want things to change. He was comfortable with Alice; she made him happy enough, and everyone said they were cute together... Plus Albus really hated change.

"Albus, this isn't up for debate. Now if you'll excuse me..." With that, Alice stood, wiping her eyes as she got ready to run out of the room. Albus was faster though, and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, pressing his lips hard against hers. Alice let out a sound of surprise, and she kissed him back softly before finally pulling away. Albus looked at her longingly, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't change anything, Albus. I really am sorry," Alice said, before slipping through the door and dissappearing.

* * *

"What am I going to do, Rosie?" Albus asked, curled up on his bed with a pillow clutched to his chest. "I've been with Alice for years..."

"This is going to help you grow, Al. You'll see the good eventually..." Rose rubbed her cousin's back before kissing his forehead.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER I'M COMING UP!" Lily Potter called from the bottom of the boys steps. Albus rolled his eyes at the thought of his sister trying to 'cheer' him up.

"What do you want, Lil?" Albus asked as his sister walked into the room.

"I want to know why you are sitting up here moping! There are plenty of guys, girls, and nonbinary pals out there-"

"I don't want anyone other than Alice!" Albus moaned. Rose rolled her eyes.

"That's not true. I bet a week ago if I'd ask you about breaking up with Alice, the only thing that would bother you about it was the change, not losing Alice as a girlfriend," Lily said.

"Lily... I don't think that's completely true..."

"Rose Weasley, don't get me started! You usually don't stay with your first love. The fact that you and Albus both thought you were going to break that idea is insane."

"Lily Luna Potter, it would be nice if you don't bring me and Scorpius into this discussion, thanks. I mean, we all know you're jealous over the fact he chose me and not you-" Lily gasped as though Rose had hit her.

"Girls, please, is now really the time?" Albus said, separating the two girls who meant the most to him.

"Fine, I'll leave you and your sister to it then," Rose said, standing. "Besides, Scorpius have a date tonight I should be getting ready for. And before I come back to the common room tonight we're probably going to-"

"Don't say it," Albus said darkly. Rose bit her lip when she glanced at her cousin before running out of the room.

* * *

A few weeks after the break up, Albus was still a mess. A couple months later, though, Albus was finally starting to move on. He tried dating a couple girls in Lily's year at her insistence, but it was nothing serious, and he didn't take either on a second date. As fate would have it, it was Professor Longbottom himself who ended up introducing Albus to the love of his life.

* * *

"Hey Al," Professor Longbottom said, stopping Albus in the hall one day mid-December.

"Professor Neville," Albus said, nodding at the man. In all honesty, he'd been avoiding Alice's dad at all costs in the three months they had been apart.

"Listen, there's this sixth year, Quinn Hyde that Professor Clearwater thinks could really benefit from some Transfiguration tutoring. We happened to be talking about it one day in the teachers lounge, and I remembered how Alice said you used to help her with that kind of thing all the time... Anyway, we were wondering if you would maybe like to tutor Quinn?" Professor Longbottom looked at Albus, his face hopeful for a positive response. Albus bit his lip as he debated the options, a habit he'd picked up from Rose over the years.

"I don't think I know a Quinn Hyde..." Albus said slowly, figuring that was the best place to start with this proposition.

"Right, that's because Quinn is in Hufflepuff and is pretty shy... I'm not surprised, given the circumstances, of course, but still..."

"So would you introduce me? I guess I'll try and help her?"

"It's not a her, Albus," Professor Longbottom corrected.

"Him, then?" Albus tried. Longbottom nodded.

* * *

A week later, Albus met Quinn in one of the unused classrooms. After a quick introduction by Professor Clearwater, the two boys were left alone. As Albus looked at Quinn, he recognised seeing the boy around, although he was pretty sure Quinn was the kid who last year his one mate made fun of for wearing a dress under his robes.

"So what exactly do you need help with?" Al asked Quinn. The other boy shrugged, brushing some of his longish blonde hair out of his face. His blue eyes pierced Albus's as Quinn stared at him.

"I dunno. All of it. As much as I love the concepts, I'm not great at the actual performance of the spells." Quinn slid a hand into the pocket of his robes, looking around the room and anywhere but at Albus.

"Can you give me at least a baseline of stuff you can't do?" Albus asked. Quinn shrugged again before handing the other boy a list.

"Prof Clearwater said to give this to you." As Albus took the paper and read it, he realized it was a list of spells Quinn needed to work on. Albus rolled his eyes; either the boy hadn't read the note (and who _wouldn't_ read a note a teacher handed you?) or he had wanted to almost tease Al, which seemed like a very un-Hufflepuff like thing to do. Al cleared his throat.

"Alright, so this is a list of spells... I guess we'll start at the top and work our way down." With that, Albus prepared to teach the boy everything he knew.

* * *

As the weeks wound on, Albus noticed little things about Quinn that he really liked. Quinn admitted to wearing dresses under his robes at times because "they were cute, and a hell of a lot more comfortable, once you got used to the breeze." Albus thought he was crazy, but he gave the younger boy props for owning who he was. Albus also found himself liking the little movements Quinn would do, like the way he bit his lip when he was focusing hard, like Rose did, or the way he smiled as he watched the magic work. The way Al and Quinn both grinned and hugged when Quinn got something right was borderline more than friendly, although Albus refused to admit that.

Near the end of their first lesson after the spring holiday, Albus noticed Quinn was more quiet than usual. While he'd initially been very shy around Al, he had warmed up a lot and usually didn't shut up the entire study session.

"Quinn, you alright mate?" Albus asked finally.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I've just been kinda stuck in my head today..." Quinn said, shrugging. "Over break I had some time to think, and some of my conclusions about things aren't the most comforting..."

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" Albus asked. Quinn bit his lip before he nodded.

"I guess." Quinn conjured a cushion to sit on, and Albus followed in his footsteps, doing the same thing. Once the two boys were settled, Quinn opened his mouth.

"I like boys," he said. "I mean... that's nothing new. But there aren't a lot of gay wizards, and or at least there aren't a lot who are out. So mostly I've dated Muggles and tried to keep my emotions in check with the whole wizards thing.

"However, recently... I've gotten to know this great guy. He makes me smile, he's a real sweetheart, and over break, not seeing him... I realized that maybe I had more feelings for him than I cared to admit. I thought we were friends, but the more I thought about it... I dunno. This probably doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense, mate. You've got a crush on a bloke, but you don't know how he feels back," Albus said, reaching out to pat Quinn's shoulder. "I think most people have been there."

"Not like this, Al," Quinn said, shaking his head.

"Who is it?" Albus asked. Quinn blushed and shook his head.

"I can't say."

"C'mon, mate, you can trust me!"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Albus... Trust me you don't want to know."

"Yes, Quinn, I do." Albus stared at his friend until finally Quinn looked away. Looking out the window, Quinn started talking, barely louder than a whisper.

"You want to know who I like? Fine. I have a crush on you, Albus Severus Potter." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he stood up and ran from the room. Albus was left with his mouth open, staring at his retreating back.

* * *

"Rosie, what do I do?" Albus whined in the common room two weeks later. He had kept Quinn's crush a secret for a while, but finally he just couldn't anymore. The boy was avoiding him, and Al missed him. Finally, he'd confessed his secret to Rose.

"Al, you need to talk to your brother, or Teddy, or someone... I've been with Scorpius forever. No one else. I've never been in this kind of a situation..."

"My brother won't be any help..." Albus groaned.

"Maybe not, but I'd send an owl to Dom," Lily said. "She's been in this situation before. However, Al, how do you feel?"

"Wait, Lil?" Albus asked, looking flustered at his sister.

"Rose told me what happened almost as soon as you had finished telling her," Lily said nonchalantly.

"Lily! You weren't supposed to tell him!" Rose exclaimed. Albus sighed loudly.

"So back to my question, Al. How do you feel about Quinn?" Al suddenly seemed to get visibly flustered. He flushed and started fidgeting.

"I dunno... I mean, I thought we were getting to be really good friends..."

"He always calls him his mate," Rose imputted. Both Potters stared at their cousin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Albus asked.

"Well, I've never heard you call any of your other friends 'mates'," Rose pointed out.

"I do it all the time!" Albus protested.

"Sure, but not nearly as often," Lily said, almost like a compromise. "But, again, back to my question."

"I told you, Lil, we're friends, and really good friends at that." Lily looked at Rose.

"We're not going to get anything from asking like this," Lily told Rose, as though Albus couldn't hear.

"Is it time for me to bring out my research?" Rose asked Lily. Lily pursed her lips, then nodded.

"I think the research is called for," Lily said.

"Right, so, Al, _why do you like him so much_?" Rose said, pulling out a piece of paper it looked like she had printed of the internet.

"I dunno.. He's fun to be around, smart even though he doesn't realize it.." Albus blushed.

"Next question!" Lily said before Al could continue.

"Do you think it could go anywhere?" Rose asked. Albus shrugged.

"I mean, he likes me, I think I might like him..." Al shrugged again. "I think it might go somewhere."

"NEXT!" Lily called.

"Will it ruin your friendship?" Rose asked.

"More than likely, if it doesn't work, although at the moment it might as well be over."

"Do you experience jealousy?" Rose asked, reading the next question off the paper.

"Well, I don't know," Albus muttered. "He hasn't dated anyone else as long as we've been talking."

"I think the results are inconclusive at the moment," Lily said, pursing her lips.

"Albus, are you afraid about how your mum and dad and everyone is going to react if you date a boy?" Rose asked quietly. Albus blushed.

"Er..."

"Listen, Al, don't let that stop you. Dom is already out, and none of the rest of the family said anything. Yeah, the tabloids would have a field day, but you know Mummy and Daddy don't care about what they say-"

"I know, Lily," Albus said. "I just... I've never seen myself dating a guy."

"I would think about it a little more, Al, but... If I were you, I'd give him a chance," Lily said before standing and flouncing away.

* * *

"Quinn!" Albus yelled at the boy's retreating back. It had been a month since they had stopped talking, and this was the first time he had a chance to talk to him. Quinn was ignoring him, and even now it seemed that Quinn was ignoring him. "QUINN!" Albus called again. "QUINN HYDE!"

"What do you _want_ Albus Severus Potter?" Quinn shouted, turning to face the other boy. At the sight of his pink lips and messy blonde hair, Albus almost shuttered.

"I wanted to tell you, Quinn Hyde, that I, Albus Severus Potter, fancy you," Albus said in a normal tone of voice, looking straight at the other boy. As Quinn processed what Al was saying, his blue eyes widened.

"You what?" Quinn asked, barely more than a whisper.

"I fancy you," Albus said, walking closer to the boy. Quinn reached forward, and the boys laced their fingers together.

"I..." Quinn just shook his head.

"I really missed talking to you, and I... I kept thinking about you. About your messy hair that rivals mine, and how your lips are just so..." Albus licked his lips.

"Well, Albus Potter... I think I am one lucky boy..." Quinn said, leaning closer and kissing Albus's cheek. Both boys' eyes fluttered, and Albus sighed as Quinn leaned back. "One lucky boy."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it! When the idea came to me, I just had to write, although it took me a lot longer than I wanted, working on it a little at a time. I think I like the pieces together, and I started really loving Al and Quinn, but Al was a really awkward voice for me... Okay, so next up is Jily, and after that is Hinny... Please leave a comment with what you thought of this chapter, or any ideas of what you'd like to see! I love reading what you say!**


	10. It Only Gets Better (Marauders)

It had been three months since Mr. Evans had passed away, and James still had yet to propose to Lily. His dad had started getting on his back, but Lily was in a funk that didn't seem to be ending any time soon. She went to work, ate her meals with the Potters, and did what she was told for the Order, but no longer was his lily-flower the sarcastic girl he'd fell in love with.

"James, maybe you should have Mary, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Marlene over?" Mrs. Potter suggested one night when James brought up the issue. Lily was upstairs sleeping, like she was a lot of the time these days. He looked at his mother and shrugged.

"I don't think she wants to deal with people."

"Very few grieving people do," Mrs. Potter tutted. "However, I think some forced fun time is exactly what you need. Between what you all are doing for the Order and Lily's issues and Remus..."

"I can't believe Dumbledore wants him to live with others of his kind! I mean they're savage!" James exclaimed. Remus had gotten the news at an Order meeting a few weeks ago, and his friends still hadn't come to terms with the fact that their fourth gang member was going to be deep undercover soon.

"They need the intel from someone, and at least they won't be able to turn Remus," Mrs. Potter said.

"Okay, well..." James sighed and stood. "I'm going to go and talk to Lils."

"Tell her we'd love to spend some time with her," Mrs. Potter told her son as he disappeared up the stairs.

Upstairs, Lily was lying in her and James' bed, curled up with a Muggle novel she'd brought from her house. She looked pale but James still thought she was beautiful, with her light red hair everywhere and her eyes focused.

"Lils?" James asked, walking toward her. She rolled over and smiled softly.

"James," she said, her eyes lighting up some. "What's up?"

"I want to invite everyone over tomorrow. One last big hurrah," James said, sitting next to the girl of his dreams.

"Okay," Lily responded, moving closer to her boyfriend.

"Okay?" James asked. He hadn't been expecting her to be so willing.

"Yes, okay. I think it would be good to see everyone casually one last time. I mean with Rem going under cover things are going to be changing..."

"Mum said that she'd love to spend time with you too," James whispered. Lily sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's so nice of you guys to let me stay here... It's just hard. I miss him, James."

"I know you do, and I miss him too, Lils. But you haven't been acting like the girl I fell in love with. That worries me because I love you, and because as your boyfriend I want to make you happy. I don't know how to do that right now."

"I'm sorry, James," Lily said genuinely, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. "I love you too. I just needed some time for myself. I'm ready to get better, though, to get back to me." James hugged her tighter.

"I'll send a note to Rem, Siri, and Pete..." James started, grabbing a pen and parchment from his bedside table.

"I'll send one to Marlene and Mary," Lily continued.

"And I'll tell Mum to prepare for everyone!" James said. He finished his note quickly and handed the parchment and pen to Lily before running off downstairs with the notes to his friends.

* * *

The next afternoon, James and Mrs. Potter were doing their best to prepare for everyone. Mrs. Potter was cooking up a storm while James sampled food while he helped clean. Everyone was supposed to arrive at 4, and dinner was going to be served at 6. They had invited Mrs. Evans too, so she could hang out with Mr. and Mrs. Potter, but she wanted just the kids to have their own time.

"She was really almost Lily yesterday," James said, helping Mrs. Potter by doing whatever she told him to.

"I know. When you two came down, it was nice to see. She just needed some time," Mrs. Potter said, stirring something.

"MUM I'M HOME!" Sirius interrupted, yelling as he walked in the front door.

"Pads, what are you doing?" James asked, laughing before hugging his adoptive brother.

"I'm coming to come set up! Where's my Mummy?" he asked, hugging James back tightly.

"In the kitchen, making us food," James answered as they parted. Sirius practically ran away from James.

"Mummy Potter! How I've missed you!" Sirius said as he hugged the older woman. Mrs. Potter laughed, dropping the wooden spoon she was using.

"Sirius! It's been too long! Why don't you come to dinner anymore?" She asked once she could breathe again.

"Well, your other son..."

"James!"

"Mum, I just told him to back off when Lily was really down. I didn't say he needed to stop coming over..."

"It's okay though, I've been dining with Remmy," Sirius said casually.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I mean he's been living with me. Well, at least he was. After tomorrow I'll be all alone again."

"Then you're just going to have to start coming over again," Mrs. Potter said simply.

* * *

A few hours later, all the boys were gathered in the sitting room, and Lily was laughing harder than she had in nearly a year. While the girls had been unable to make it, Peter, Sirius, and Remus were more than enough to keep the group laughing.

"Damn I wish we had the map," Sirius said, laughing. "I wish we could see who was doing what at school!"

"What map?" Lily asked. The boys shared a look.

"Well, when we were a lot younger and a lot more innocent-" Sirius started.

"I find it hard to believe that you lot were ever innocent," Lily muttered. James laughed.

"Well, more innocent than we are now," Remus corrected.

"Anyway, we were in our fourth year, and after several close calls with Filch we decided that something needed to be done to keep us from being caught," Sirius explained.

"Sirius came up with the idea for an enchanted map that would show not only the entire layout of the school, but who was where when. It took most of that year to get a preliminary model done..." James continued.

"It was mostly those two goofs that did it. I might suggest a needed spell now and then, or suggest a book, but Sirius did a lot of the brainstorming and I mean we all know James can work his wand," Remus added.

"I was always the guard. The boys would be under the cloak, scoping out the passageways and just sketching out the layout, and they would post me with one of the mirrors somewhere to make sure they didn't get caught. Occasionally I would help when we reached a road block," Peter commented.

"Yeah, Pete's stupidity and simplicit mind provided insight the rest of us couldn't," Sirius muttered.

"Siri, play nice," James teased. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So what happened to this mysterious map?" Lily asked.

"Well, we worked on improving our masterpiece until our sixth year," Sirius said.

"At that point it was honestly perfect. We couldn't find any glitches. I honestly don't know what else we could have done. It was even enchanted to improve itself, and when any geography of the castle changed, it would mimic it," James said.

"And it was all well and good until we got caught with it." Remus said.

"I blame Peter!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, it was taken from you and me," James muttered. elbowing his friend.

"Which wouldn't have happened if Peter had done what we told him," Sirius muttered.

"Yeah, okay," Remus said, rolling his eyes. Meanwhile Peter was blushing.

"Anyway, long story short, Filch confiscated it. I think I overheard McGonagall telling him that it was too good a piece of magic to just burn, not that he would've been able to if he tried. We made it flame-proof."

"Good. We don't want our child to have access to all that information without any work," Lily said with a laugh. "Although as a parent it might be nice to have at home. We could check up on him or her without them knowing."

"Our child?"

"Your child?" Sirius asked the same time as James.

"James, I've been living with your family for months now. We've been dating for ages... I figure, it's only a matter of time before..."

"You and Prongs are way too young to have a baby Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed. "No way! I won't allow it! I'll start sleeping over again if I have to! Mummy Potter would love it and you all know it."

"Mummy Potter would also like a grandbaby," Mrs. Potter said, coming into the room with more food. "Though I'm not encouraging any misbehavior. You could always be like me and your father and wait to have a baby..."

"Mrs. Potter, let's be honest, when have any of us been able to stop James from a little misbehavior?" Remus asked, causing the elderly woman to laugh.

"Too true Remus," she laughed.

* * *

Hours later, the boys had left and Lily and James were alone in their room. Lily was getting ready for bed, changing out of her blouse and jeans and into one of James's big t-shirts. James watched his girlfriend, taking in her beauty. Her pale, freckle-sprinkled skin along with her bright red hair was the most beautiful figure in the world. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her, and the cutest, bubbly laugh escaped her mouth.

"I love you so freaking much," James whispered in her ear. "You're literally perfect." Lily laughed.

"I'm not perfect," she muttered, "but thank you."

"Except you totally are. You're so amazing. And beautiful. And smart. And just perfect," James responded, changing how his arms were so he could pick her up, bridal style. Lily just laughed, leaning up to kiss her boyfriend's neck. James groaned at the sensation before smiling down at his girlfriend and kissing her on the lips.

"I love you James Potter," Lily muttered as he set her down on the bed.

"I love you Lily Evans, soon to be Lily Potter," he responded, smiling before kissing her as he crawled in next to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long... Like always, I was busy. Anyway, shoutout to my boyfriend who inspired some of James's lines (and Lily for totally being me who can't take a** **compliment). I hope you all liked this, and I promise the proposal is coming soon! Please comment with what you thought about this chapter, or the story in general. I love reading what you all say, and it makes me feel like a bad person when I see how many of you like it and it has literally been months since I updated. Anyway, next is a Harry and Ginny chapter... Need a little inspiration but I leave for college in just about a week so hopefully it'll be out soon. Thanks for reading, I love you all, and please review!**


	11. Weddings and Babies (Golden Trio)

"I still can't believe Percy is getting married!" Ginny said as she watched Harry pack an overnight back for Percy's stag party. Bill was his best man, and, not having a proper stag party himself, he had planned a truly outrageous weekend mostly in Muggle London.

"I can't believe I'm going to the stag party," Harry replied. "I mean, Ron said George said Bill booked a stripper! How are your brothers going to take their sister's boyfriend watching a stripper?" Ginny laughed.

"You know you could always not watch," she said. "Or you can. I don't really care so long as the only girl you touch is me." Ginny bit her lip and looked at her longtime boyfriend, her celebrity crush. From his messy black hair to his green eyes, she could never get over how handsome he was.

"Gin, I don't even see other women like I see you," Harry replied, setting down the shirts he was holding and walking over to the love of his life. He leaned down and kissed her, then kissed her again with more passion. Before things escalated, however, Ginny pulled back.

"Harry, Percy told Bill he didn't want to see a single stripper. Expect drinking and sports and pranks," she whispered. Harry nodded.

"Right. I'd still rather be here in bed with you," Harry replied. Ginny laughed before leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

"And here's Harry! Now the stag party can officially begin!" Bill cheered when Harry stepped out of the fireplace at Shell Cottage the next afternoon, where the boys were meeting. Percy sighed.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't invite my friends from the department-" he muttered under his breath.

"Because, big brother, you don't crap where you eat," George said. "Do you really want the people who are supposed to respect you at work seeing you blackout drunk and bloody knows what else?"

"He still could have invited some of my school friends. Or anyone other than just you lot."

"Oi! I came all the way from dragon country, and this is the respect I get?" Charlie boomed before laughing and reaching over to fuss up Percy's hair. Percy scowled.

"I told you you didn't have to come," Percy muttered.

"Perce, just relax," George said.

"God is he ever going to pull his head out of his arse?" Ron whispered to Harry, causing him to chuckle.

"No. I just... I was awful to the lot of you. For so long. And now..."

"Percy, we don't need to get into this-" George said as his brother trailed off.

"Yes we do! It's my fault that he's not here, George. I was the last one..." Percy shook his head.

"Percy, if anything it's my fault. I mean I started the bloody battle," Harry spoke up. Ron scowled at his best friend.

"No. It's no one's fault but the bloke who did it! It's You-Know-Who that started the bloody battle, Harry, and Perce, you came 'round in the end, that's what really matters," Ron said.

"But he should be here," Percy said again.

"Apparently all the Weasley brothers just aren't allowed to be at the other's weddings. There's always got to be one missing," Bill said. "I mean, you missed mine."

"Enough of the sad talk," Fleur said, coming into the cottage with little year-old Victoire in her arms. It was clear they had been out by the beach sunbathing, and Harry smiled when he saw how happy Bill looked upon seeing his little family. "You have a reservation."

"She's right," Bill said. "We've got a quidditch match to get to."

* * *

Later that evening, the boys were sitting by themselves in a back corner of a pub, downing shots in between beers. They'd chosen a Muggle pub over a Wizarding one, for no reason other than the fact that they would have more privacy - in the Wizarding World, the Weasley name was linked to fame. Harry, after all, was Harry Potter, and Ron was Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend; George was the owner and creative genius behind Weasley's Wizard Wheezes; Percy himself was important, too, as he was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. After what was probably already too many drinks, the boys started confessing.

"Fleur and I want to have another baby! Soon!" Bill said. "She loves Vicky, but we want more. I come from a big family, obviously, and she wants Vicky to have what she had with Gabby."

"No one was expecting you to stop at one, mate," Charlie said with a laugh. "Not after watching you be a dad. Plus come on, it's hard to believe you an Fleur haven't made seven babies by now. I mean, she's hot."

"That's my wife you're talking about!" Bill said, pointing his finger at his brother. "Don't you go-"

"Bill calm your nuts," George said. "He's not disrespecting her."

"Besides, ladies aren't exactly my type," Charlie said.

"Oh?" George asked. Charlie took a swig of beer and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not exactly sure what type I am interested in, mind you," he said, causing the boys to laugh.

"Dragons. That's what gets you hot and bothered," Bill laughed.

"Audrey and I are having a baby!" Percy sputtered. The conversation stopped.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Audrey... She's pregnant."

"Is that why you two are getting married?" Charlie asked.

"It's not the only reason. We do love each other. We found out we were expecting after I asked the question. It's just why we wanted to do it within a year instead of..."

"Does Mum know?" Bill asked.

"I haven't told her," Percy answered.

"It's Mum," George interrupted. "I'm sure she does."

"When is she...due?" Ron asked.

"July. That's why we really wanted the winter wedding," Percy said.

"I can't believe it," Bill said. "Careful Percy..."

"I mean, she was my secretary. Our relationship has been scandalous from the start," Percy said plainly. "I was with Penelope when Audrey and I first started talking..."

"So apparently you and Aud aren't good at doing starting things at the right time," George said. Percy smiled softly.

"I think I'm ready for bed."

* * *

The next afternoon, George, Charlie, Harry, and Ron were hanging out at Grimmauld Place together, Percy having been hurriedly called to the Ministry and Bill wanted to be home alone with his family. Ron's flat with Hermione was very tiny, and George was still a little too hung over to want to be anywhere near the flat over the shop, so it was to Harry's house they went.

"You know, that better not be you and our sister," Charlie said to Harry suddenly as they sat around eating tea and biscuits courtesy of Kreacher.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, practically choking on his drink.

"I mean, you should make her an honest woman before you have babies. I know you've probably slept together-"

"Ew, Charlie! Don't say that! You're talking about my best mate and our sister!" Ron interjected.

"It's the truth though, Ron. I just don't think they should be popping out babies before they get married, for Mum's sake. I'm sure she really wants to have her daughter's wedding..." Charlie trailed off.

"How are you so wise?" George asked, laughing.

"Easy. I dated a bird whose mum had our entire wedding planned... a month after we started dating. Obviously it didn't work out. Her mum made me fear my for my life after we broke up." The boys chuckled.

"I asked Ange to marry me," George said softly. "She said no. Not yet, anyway. What does that mean?"

"It means you're just going to have to ask again later, mate," Harry said, resting his hand on George's shoulder. "She'll come 'round though. You guys are as meant to be as Katie Bell and Oliver Wood - did you hear they're getting married?"

"Yeah, Angelina's one of the bridesmaids, along with Alicia. Isn't Ginny?" George asked.

"I think she is... Did Oliver ask you to be one of his groomsmen?" Harry replied. George nodded.

"You too?" Harry nodded.

"Oliver Wood... He was a first year my last year, right? That really good keeper... He went on to play professionally, right?" Charlie asked. George nodded.

"Yeah, if you were home more you'd know who he was. Before Harry you were his ideal seeker."

The front door opened, and suddenly a sweaty Ginny appeared, wearing shorts and a sports bra. Her brothers all got very pink in the face, while Harry checked out his beautifully sweaty girlfriend.

"I didn't know you were home," she said softly, pulling a shirt out of her bag.

"Percy got called in. Urgent business," Ron said, his ears very pink.

"Right. Um, Harry, I'm going to go take a shower?" Ginny said, locking eyes with her boyfriend. Suddenly, Harry very much wanted to join her. George chuckled.

"I think I should get to the shop," George said, "you know, since I'm in London and all."

"I need to see Mum and Dad. I got held up back in Romania and haven't seen them yet," Charlie said, following his younger brother's lead and standing.

"You don't have to go," Ginny said, but anyone who has ever dealt with siblings knows the tone they take when they say one thing and mean the other, and this was definitely one of those times.

"Alright, I'll eat more of Kreacher's cooking," Ron said.

"No, Ron, come with me to see Mum," Charlie said, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him. Before they knew it, the three Weasley brothers were gone. Harry and Ginny were alone.

"They cleared out quick," Ginny said before kissing Harry.

"Thank Merlin. I was tired of getting asked when you're going to become Mrs. Potter."

"I'd like to know that myself sometimes," Ginny whispered.

"Soon, Gin. Soon you'll be Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter," Harry said before kissing her passionately.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for reading, hope you liked it. Next we have Al and his partner (i think...) Please review with what you'd like to see next when it comes to either Marauders or Golden Trio era because I'm running low on ideas. Love you all and I look forward to reading your thoughts!**


	12. A Gaggle of Weasleys (Next Gen)

"You two are gross," Albus grumbled, walking downstairs one afternoon in late June to see James and Elle curled together on the Potter family couch, making out. "It's only like one."

"Oh shove off," James said, rolling his eyes. "You're just mad because you haven't gotten to do this with Quinn in forever."

"Isn't he coming back today?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting him at the station when we go to get Lil... He's coming to the Burrow for the Annual First Week of Summer Celebration thing," Albus said. It had been a little over a year since Albus and Quinn had gotten together, and most of the past nine months they had spent apart. Al often tried to time Hogsmeade visits to when the school was going to be allowed out, and they had spent time together on breaks and such, but it wasn't the same as when they had been at school together, or even over the summer.

"I don't know how the Burrow is going to hold everyone," James muttered. Elle laughed.

"You think we're joking, Elle, but like, there are so many of us. Mum has five older brothers, four of which are married-"

"Al, I've been around your family for like, what is it now, James, three years?" Elle looked at James, who shrugged. "Regardless, I think I know how big your family is. I was there to see baby Johnny's birth, for pete's sake. Everyone was in and out of the hospital then."

"You were with me, weren't you?" James said, smiling at his long term girlfriend. Albus almost wanted to puke.

"Yes, I was. And he's getting so big. Vic brought him and Dora 'round to the shop the other day for that children's story hour we're starting-"

"Oh! How's that going, by the way? With the season winding down I should be able to start putting in some hours again soon-" Albus was getting tired of listening to his brother and Elle, talking, so he decided to go for a walk. Without waving goodbye to the couple, he left the Potter house.

* * *

An hour later, Rose found him outside, standing in front of the statue of his grandparents, James and Lily, holding his father. This was Al's thinking spot, and Rose knew that better than anyone. When Al had a big issue at hand, he needed to talk it out. Al had always felt close to his grandmother Lily, or at least the stories he had heard of her. He liked to go talk with the statue and pretend he was getting advice, even if he was giving it to himself.

"Al, what's up?" Rose asked, gently touching his shoulder and pulling him away from his thoughts.

"I'm just worried. What if... What if not everyone reacts to me and Quinn well? I mean, I think most people could take it if I was just plain gay, but... Quinn..."

"Quinn is special, just like you. I'm sure it will be fine."

"I'm also worried. Just in general. Like this year has been so hard... What if we're not the same, or we don't make it when we go out and get jobs?"

"Listen, all couples worry about this, especially ones that start at school and go through a big shift like this. It's okay."

"But what if-"

"Listen, Albus, we don't have time to get into this right now; we have to go get your boyfriend and sister from 9 and 3/4."

"Why are you here anyway, Rose?" Albus asked as they headed back to the house.

"Because, Al, I wanted to come and get Hugo from the station with you lot," Rose said simply. "Dad was working at the Hogsmeade shop today, so he was just going straight to the Burrow. And Mum is always busy."

"There you two are. Come on, we need to get a move on it. Are your trunks for the week in the car?" Harry asked as his son and niece approached. Al nodded while Rose shook her head.

"I dropped my bag at the Burrow this morning with Dad," Rose explained.

"Ah, alright. Well, let's load up then!" With that, the four Potters, Rose, and Elle climbed into their (magically enhanced) van.

"How are we supposed to fit three more people in here?" Elle asked. James just shook his head.

"Oh Elle. You see, Muggles are great at making technology small. We wizards are then good at making that small stuff hold a lot of big stuff. It's quite simple, really."

"James Potter that makes no sense!"

* * *

Albus found Quinn's blue eyes before he recognized anything else. That was probably because his boyfriend, who for so long had hair that was very long, slightly curly, and the color of the sun was now a honey brown color and covered by a beanie. As Quinn (or who Al thought must be Quinn) ran toward him, Al found himself recognizing the shirt he was wearing, and the jeans, and opening his arms to hug his boyfriend-

"Al," Quinn sighed happily, hugging him tight. Al was shocked to find Quinn was now an inch or so taller than him. Although this boy didn't look like his boyfriend... it felt like his boyfriend. While they hugged their bodies fit together just right, and for the first time in weeks Albus was calm.

"Quinn," Al whispered, kissing his cheek. "What... You changed." He stepped back an inch, to really get a look at his boyfriend. Quinn smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. I was going to warn you but Lily said not to. I cut my hair shorter months ago when I finally decided I was okay being gendered as a guy-"

"Alright, I do recall you mentioning that. But why did you dye it?" Albus asked as they wandered back to his family.

"It was an accident. For one of my roles in the theatre club I needed dark hair, right? So I decided to dye it with a spell... and promptly fucked it up. I suck at transfiguration without you there to tutor me. So one of the kids in the group is a muggleborn, and they suggested muggle hair dye, just a nonpermanent one... that turned my hair a weird grey color when I tried to wash it out. So then I decided to try the muggle dye again, this time a more permanent one that left me with this boring brown hair until it grows out. Until then, I have the beanie. I kinda like it."

"I like it too!" Lily piped up as the boys approached the rest of their family, holding hands.

"Well, it's your hair, Quinn. It's yours to do with whatever you want. As for the whole height thing..." Albus laughed. "You should shrink." Quinn laughed. Soon, everyone was back together and it was time to pile in the car.

"Quinn, are you wearing eyeliner?" Elle asked. Quinn bit his lip before nodding.

"One of the girls in my house showed me. I liked how it looked," he said softly.

"I love how it looks," Albus whispered into his ear, grabbing Quinn's hand. Quinn blushed.

* * *

"Everyone gather 'round the table, and we're going to say names!" Grandma Molly said, sitting at the head. Grandpa Arthur sat all the way at the opposite head of the table, seemingly a mile from her. "Right, now I'm Grandma Molly!"

"Uncle Bill!"

"Aunt Fleur."

"Louis, fresh from Beauxbatons," the blonde boy's French accent was still quite thick.

"Dom, with no partner this year. They couldn't get off work."

"They?" Grandma Molly asked.

"It's called pronouns, Gram. Not everyone uses he/him or she/her," Dom explained.

"I see."

"Anyway, I'm Vic, and this little guy here is Johnny..."

"Say your name, Dora," the tall man two seats away from where Vic was holding the baby said, smiling at the little girl sitting between them.

"Dora!" she yelled, and everyone cheered.

"I'm Teddy, by the way. Vicky's my wife, and Dora and Johnny are our kids."

"Oh, are we doing that?" Bill said, "If so... Fleur's my wife, and Louis, Dom, and Vic are our kids."

"I'm sorry you're getting to know everything there is to know about my family," Al whispered to Quinn. Quinn chuckled.

"It's alright."

"Uncle Percy."

"Call me Aunt Audrey, I'm Percy's wife."

"I'm Lucy and Mummy and Daddy said I'm not old enough to bring a friend yet!"

"Oh, is that what I am, Mr. Weasley? A friend?" A broad-shouldered boy sitting next to Lucy asked with a laugh. "Ryan, by the way."

"Of course you aren't, Ryan. But with the rotation some people bring..." Percy said quietly, though everyone could hear him.

"Um so yeah, I'm Molly, Ryan is my fiance..."

"Grandpa Arthur, but the kids just call me Pappy."

"Uncle Charlie!"

"Uncle George!" The two brothers high fived.

"Right, now can you switch me Dad?" A girl with light tan skin and her dark hair piled on top of her head asked. "I'm supposed to head to Romania with Uncle Charlie this summer."

"Which is exactly why you can stay sitting next to me for a little longer, Roxie. I'm Aunt Angelina, but usually the kids just call me Aunt Ang."

"I'm Roxanne and I should be training dragons right now not stuck here at the Burrow-"

"Roxanne Angelica Weasley!" Angelina snapped. "I have had it up to here with you young lady and if I hear you say one more word about how you don't want to be her, by Merlin I will make it so you are working in your father's SHOP the rest of your life!"

"And with that, I'm Freddie," the boy next to Roxie said.

"I'm Uncle Ron."

"I'm Aunt Hermione."

"I'm Hugo," the boy with very brown red hair said.

"I'm Rose, and this is my boyfriend, Scorpius," Rose said, gesturing to the blonde boy next to her. Even though Scorp had been around for a couple years now, Albus still noticed some grimaces around the table, including one from his Uncle Ron.

"Right, like Rose said, I'm Scorpius, but just call me Scorp."

"And now it's my turn," Al said. "I'm Albus, but just call me Al."

"Er, hi, everyone. I'm Quinn, I'm Al's boyfriend-"

"I wondered!" Dom yelled from across the table. "I told you, Louis! He didn't look like Lily's type-"

"He doesn't currently look like my type," Albus said stiffly.

"Al's right. I had, uh, a mishap with some hair dye about two weeks ago, so I dyed it to try and fix it-"

"No, Al, he's completely your type! He looks all shy and bookish-"

"I like bookish guys!" Lily said.

"Can we just move to where we want to sit?" Roxanne asked. Grandma Molly rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I guess," she said, and everyone practically stood. As people swapped chairs, the food was brought to the table, and everyone started talking and eating.

* * *

"Sleeping arrangements are as follows: my children - you will be sleeping where you grew up with your spouses! Teddy, Vic, and co. are all in the newest addition to the house. For my other grandbabies, girls are in the tent here by the house, while the boys are in the one up by the Quidditch pitch."

"Why are we so far away?" Louis whined.

"So no funny business goes on in the night," Grandma Molly said sharply. "Molly, that means you and Ryan aren't spending the night together. I don't care that you're living together, my house, my rules. Same for you, Rose, and you, James."

"But what about Al and Quinn?" James asked. "They're dating and could be up to no good, but because they're both boys you wouldn't say anything!"

"I trust Albus not to-"

"You trust Al and not me, Gram?" Molly spoke up.

"Hey, when I had Destinie here last year, you yelled at us to make sure we slept in separate beds even if we were in the same room! This really isn't fair, Gram," Dom added, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Grandma Molly sighed.

"Girls are in one tent. Boys the other. Absolutely no sharing beds. If you have a complaint, take it up with your parents or grandfather. Most likely they won't challenge me." With that, Grandma Molly left the huddle that had become her grandkids. All of the kids eyed each other up, but no one spoke. Finally, Ginny came over.

"Right, so, I know what Mum said, but listen... The number of times before Harry and I were married that we-"

"Ew, Mum!" James exclaimed.

"James Sirius, shut up." Ginny rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, the number of times before Harry and I were married and before Ron and Hermione were married that we would just 'switch' room partners after Mum went to bed... If she ever found out, she never said anything. So do with that information what you will. I'll push for it to be Ange and I getting you guys up in the mornings..." With that, Ginny walked away.

"I vote that anyone wanting to sleep with their significant other just sleep in the boys tent," Molly said. "I mean, Louis and Hugo are the only ones in there without one, anyway, versus over here-"

"Where it's literally just Dommi and Lil in the girls tent."

"Don't forget me!" Lucy said.

"We could never forget you, Luce," Albus said, smiling at his youngest cousin. He knew it couldn't be easy for her being the baby. Even though she was thirteen, she sometimes didn't get treated like it, which meant a lot of the time she didn't act like it.

"Louis just did!"

"No, I thought you were going to sleep inside like you always do," Louis said.

"I'm not a baby!" Lucy said loudly. I deserve to sleep with you guys!"

"C'mon, let's get away," Albus whispered to Quinn, pulling him away from the impending battle between his cousins. Quinn giggled and followed his boyfriend out into the middle of a grove of trees, where for the first time all day they were alone. The two boys embraced tightly before they started kissing, and once they started kissing, the kisses seemed to go on forever. Finally, they broke apart, and after a little bit of relaxing together in silence, they started talking. Quinn had his head resting on Albus's chest, and Al's hand was playing in Quinn's hair that had finally been freed from the beanie.

"I still can't believe Alice Longbottom ever broke up with you," Quinn muttered, looking at Al's face. "You're so...Perfect doesn't even begin to describe you." Albus blushed.

"I can. I wasn't like this with her," Al admitted. "I was a lot more distant...almost afraid to touch her."

"It didn't look like that from the outside," Quinn muttered. "You and Alice and Rose and Scorpius... You seemed like the Golden Couples, you know? Those power couples everyone wants to be." Albus laughed, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

"Quinn, I am ten times happier with you than I ever was about being with Alice."

"Don't you worry about what people say?" Quinn asked. Albus bit his lip, then shook his head.

"No. The people that matter, don't mind, and the people that mind don't matter." Albus saw the look on his boyfriend's face, however, and he knew this discussion wasn't over. "Quinn?"

"I just... I live with my grandparents. My mum died soon after she had me. It was a Muggle accident. A guy with a gun... Wrong place, wrong time. My dad... He couldn't support me on his own, so we moved in with his parents. Everything I do is wrong in my grandfather's eyes. Then again, he pretty much hates the whole world so..." Quinn swallowed. Albus used the interruption to kiss Quinn's forehead.

"You don't have to go into this now. We're surrounded by my crazy family, and I'm sure that's a lot-"

"Al, we've been dating for a year and I'm practically living with your family for a week. I haven't even seen mine yet, and they couldn't care less! They don't want to meet you!" With that statement, Quinn's voice broke, and Al could see the tears forming. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him in close.

"Quinn, I... I love you." As the words fell from Albus Potter's lips for the first time, the first of Quinn's tears hit his shirt. Al just held his boyfriend, rubbing his back and kissing his head until he calmed down.

"I love you too, Al," Quinn said finally. "I'm sorry. You're right, this is a lot. Your family... They all love each other so much, even your cousins and stuff. I don't have any cousins, and I just.."

"You don't have to explain, babe," Al whispered. "My family is weird. Someday I hope you'll consider yourself part of it, though, and that you'll see that they offer love to you too."

"My grandfather supported You-Know-Who. He wasn't really a big player, so he didn't get in trouble, but... Especially after my mum died, his anti-Muggle ways were something terrible. Then I decided I didn't want to be a boy. He would yell at me for hours about my long hair, or my clothing choices...He's always tried to set me up with girls. Needless to say, the fact that I'm dating the son of Harry Potter isn't something that would make him overjoyed." Quinn sniffled, and Albus hugged him tighter.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I had no idea..."

"My grandmother is very submissive and she doesn't stand up for me or herself. My father is a ghost of the man I can remember when I was young. He's had his own problems besides Mum..." Quinn sighed. "I'm going to get a job, then a flat by myself. I'd ask you to live with me, but Grandfather might pop in and find us in bed together and disown me. That's always his threat. Disowning me."

"My grandfather threatened to disown me on his deathbed," Scorpius said, stepping out from some weeds with Rose by his side. "He said that if I even kissed Rose, I was dead to him. So I didn't. Until he died in my third year. My grandmother was still supposed to keep this from happening" (he gestured to himself and Rose holding hands) "but she decided she didn't care enough to, and that if it made me happy I should do it."

"You're lucky he's dead. As long as mine's alive..." Quinn shook his head.

"Quinn, you are a good person, even if your family isn't. Al loves you, and because I love Al, I love you a little bit too. You should hear how he talks about you. I'm sure if you want to spend time away from your troubled home, there's a place for you at the Potters'," Rose said, smiling softly at him. Al nodded.

"I love you, Quinn. I want to be your last boyfriend," Albus said.

"I love you, Albus. I want to be your only boyfriend," Quinn said back.

* * *

That night, a lot of shuffling happened after Aunt Ginny confirmed that Grandma Molly was asleep. That shuffling included Quinn slipping into Al's bed. Their legs soon were tangled together, and it was hard to tell where one boy stopped and the other started. Al laced his fingers in between Quinn's, and the last words he whispered before falling asleep for the night were "I love you, Quinn."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello readers! Sorry for the super long chapter, but a lot of you asked for James and Elle, and I really wanted to do a little bit of the crazy Weasley family gatherings. So there you have it! The last little bit on Al and Quinn until I come and touch upon their wedding (I think I figured out what I'm doing- yay me!) Next up is a Jily chapter. I think you guys might be happy with it, or at least, I hope you will be. Thanks so much for reading, and like always I love to hear your thoughts! If you have any ideas that you really want to be included (maybe a headcanon for who Lily Luna ends up with?) or suggestions, please leave them in the box below! Or you could just say something like "Loved this chapter-can't wait for more" and I will totally be 100% okay and willing to give you more. Every comment makes me want to work harder as a writer! Love you guys!**


	13. James Plans A Romantic Date (Marauders)

"Pads! I was hoping you could make it!" James said as he threw open the front door.

"Where's your mum?" Sirius asked, ignoring his best mate. "And Lil?"

"Both went out to dinner with Mrs. Evans. A girls night, of sorts they said. I'm not sure."

"That doesn't worry you?" Sirius asked.

"Not particularly," James replied. "I needed to talk to you, and frankly I didn't want Lily around."

"Don't tell me you've lost interest in her, mate. Listen, I know you've been crushing on her for a century but-"

"That's not it at all, Sirius!" James exclaimed, cutting him off. "I want to ask her to marry me." The color drained from Sirius's face.

"You... You can't. You're too young, Prongs."

"Sirius, you said it yourself I've been in love with her for like a century, and that love isn't going away. I want to spend the rest of my life with Lil."

"Are you sure you're not just doing this because you're afraid of the war?" Sirius asked. James just stared at his friend.

"I can't believe you right now. Sirius, I thought you liked Lily and I together?"

"I do, I just don't know if you're doing this at the right time or for the right reasons. Lily is a special girl, and she deserves to be married at the right time for the right reasons..." James just gaped at his best friend.

"If that's really what you think, then you can leave. I'm asking her to marry me, Pads. It's happening. I love her," James said after a couple beats of silence. "If you don't approve... I don't particularly care."

"It's not that, mate, I just..."

"What, Siri? Are you mad that I'm going to be married, that Lil and I are going to live together and be a family?"

"Yes, actually. What happened to you and me getting a flat, to living out our twenties as bachelor-"

"I FELL IN LOVE, SIRIUS, AND SHE LOVED ME BACK!" James yelled. "You want to know what else happened? Bloody war. Okay, yes, Maybe I am marrying Lil because I'm scared I won't get the chance. But you know what, I think that's a valid concern when people like her are being hunted, and people like me who aren't siding with You-Know-Who are being killed just the same!"

"People like us aren't getting killed-" Sirius started, but James cut him off.

"That's bull and you know it. I know for a fact that you have been afraid you were going to die, Sirius. How much of your family supports Him? Everyone, right? And you got disowned... I'm sure Bella would love to kill you. She's already tried! As for me, my family has been considered blood traitors for generations. Marrying Lily, the love of my life, might put a slightly bigger target on my back, but I really don't give a shit."

"Well you should!" Sirius exclaimed. "James, I care about you. You're basically my brother, and since my blood brother isn't talking to me, my only real brother. Yeah, there's Wormy and Rem but they aren't... You're my brother. They're my best friends. I can't see you die. I'm... I try to keep an eye out for Reg, you know? Word on the street is that he's getting fed up with the Dark Lord. And I just... I can't lose both of you." Sirius's voice cracked.

"Pads, you're never going to lose me. Hell, you can move in with Lil and I if you want eventually, I'm sure," James said before leaning in to hug Sirius. The boys hugged it out for a few moments before breaking apart. James sighed.

"I feel like a bird," Sirius muttered.

"Good. You're as emotional as one. Now will you help me plan out how I'm going to ask Lily-Flower to marry me?"

* * *

"We're going for a picnic, just the two of us," James said, holding up the basket his mum had packed and showing it off to Lily when she walked in the door after work a few nights later.

"Ooh, where?" Lily asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise," James responded. "Go put on one of your pretty sundresses, or something cute like that," he then suggested.

"Why James Potter, when do you tell me what to wear?" Lily asked with an indignant laugh.

"When I'm planning a surprise date and I want to make sure you look fantastic," James responded, leaning over to peck her quickly on the lips. Lily grinned and her bright green eyes seemed to shine.

"All right, all right. But what are you wearing?" Lily asked.

"I'm just wearing jeans and a collared shirt," James replied. "It's laid out on my bed if you want to see. Your mum rang and asked if I could help her with a leaky sink, though, so I didn't put it on yet. I'm actually going to head over there now..."

"James go get dressed! You can take Lil to see her mum with you," Mrs. Potter called from the sitting room. Lily laughed, grabbing her boyfriend's hand. James gave his mother a look, but said nothing and did as she said.

* * *

Half an hour later, they appeared at the Evan's Cottage. Mrs. Evans was delighted to see both of them, and she quickly showed James what needed to be fixed. After he got started, she sent Lily upstairs to look for something, then came back alone to James.

"So I thought you wanted to talk to me alone?" the older woman asked him.

"Blame my mum," James responded grouchily. Mrs. Evans laughed.

"So?"

"I'm asking her tonight, Mrs. Evans," James said, stepping away from the pipe he'd fixed. There had been a little leak, and it really was an easy fix. "I... Sirius and I planned for her friends, my parents, everyone to be able to jump out and congratulate us..."

"And you're inviting me?" she asked, a tear in her eye.

"Of course! Now, Sirius will be over here around 7 to pick you up-"

"I hope he's not expecting me to ride around in that ridiculous motorbike of his," Mrs. Evans muttered. She'd had James and Sirius over a few weeks ago to help with yard work, and they had come over on the bike since it was a nice day. Mrs. Evans had been talking bad about it since.

"No, he was going to ride the bike over, but then he was hoping you might want to drive your car so you can fit more people," James explained.

"Oh all right. I guess that might be doable," Mrs. Evans said with a small smile. "It's a shame her father..."

"I agree, ma'am. Still, I want to make this the best time of Lil's life."

"Mum! I think I found it!" Lily called, coming down the stairs.

"Good," Mrs. Evans called back, "because your boyfriend is done with his job, too, and he tells me you'll be late for your date if you don't head out now." They walked back into the other room, and Lily handed her mother a scrapbook. They embraced, then Lily grabbed James's hand.

"If you need anything else, just send a note," James told Mrs. Evans. She nodded.

"Have a good time tonight, kids. Don't get into too much trouble." Lily laughed at her mother's words, and the couple stepped outside and started out the door.

* * *

"This park... It's beautiful!" Lily said, looking around the place James had brought her to. She twirled and her dress flared out, and James couldn't help thinking he was dating the most beautiful girl in the world.

"This place doesn't hold a candle to your beauty," James said, catching up to her and pulling her into a hug. Lily leaned up to kiss him.

"Four years ago I would not have imagined that you, James Potter, could be so romantic," Lily whispered back, giving him a quick peck.

"Four years ago, I, James Potter, probably wasn't," James said with a laugh. "Come on though, let's get down to eating.

Lily rambled on about her day as they ate, which was good since James figured he was probably too nervous to talk. Lily, for her part, knew something had to be up. James Potter was _never_ this quiet. By the time James pulled out dessert, relative silence had fallen over the pair.

"Okay, James, why did you bring me out here for this amazing romantic dinner?" Lily asked as she dug into the pudding. "I mean, it was lovely and wonderful, but you aren't acting like yourself which makes me think something is up."

"Well, Lily..." James sighed and stood while Lily stayed sitting on the blanket. "I love you so freaking much. We haven't been together that long... But in a way, I've known you were the one for me for years. I mean, I was probably twelve the first time I told Pads I thought I'd marry you.

"This past year since we've left school has been rough. Anyone can vouch for that. However, we've stayed by each other's sides through the thick and the thin, and I couldn't imagine spending my life besides anyone else. I've grown closer with you, I've grown closer with your mum, you've grown closer with my family... We make a really good match, Lils. And I want us to match the rest of our lives.

"Lily Grace Evans," James said, getting down on one knee and producing a ring box out of his pocket, "Will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" Lily nodded, tearing up. She got off the blanket and ran at James, who fell over with the force of her hug. From no where Sirius, Peter, Marlene, Mary, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Mrs. Evans seemed to appear, clapping.

"Congrats, you two!" Mrs. Potter said, smiling, tears in her own eyes.

"This is what your father would have wanted, Lily dear," Mrs. Evans said softly. "James asked him so long ago... before he got bad..."

"Really?" Lily asked, a lump in her throat. James nodded.

"Yeah, and I wanted to do it before...everything, but I kind of ran out of time. And then the timing just never seemed to be right..."

"It's okay, James, this was perfect," Lily said, hugging him again.

"Yeah, I wish my boyfriend would do something this nice," Mary muttered. Sirius laughed.

"Hear that Wormy?" Sirius asked him. Peter turned a nice shade of pink.

"I, uh," Pete muttered.

"Oh Mary come off it. You and Pete have barely been together for two months. James and Lil have been together for at least 2 years!" Marlene interjected.

"Oi! Back to the happy couple!" James yelled over his friends before they got too off topic.

"Right, sorry mate," Sirius said, shooting his best friend a smile. "Should the lot of us be off so you can get back to your romantic night?"

"Yes please," James said. With a laugh, the horde of family and friends left until Lily and James were once more alone.

"I love you James Potter," Lily whispered before kissing him lightly.

"I love you even more, Lily Evans, soon to be Mrs. Lily Potter." James kissed his girlfriend again and again, until darkness truly fell across the park and neither of them could feel their lips.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it, a Jily proposal! I hope you enjoyed that chapter (next Jily will most likely be wedding planning [I have my reasons]). So I am going to do ALL the couples' weddings eventually, but they aren't going to happen until after I establish Lily Luna's SO... So the Jily wedding should be around 5 chapters from now? That being said, next we have Hinny, and then I think I have figured out who I'm pairing Lil Luna up with, so there's that. She'll be not the next chapter but the chapter after that. We'll see what I can incorporate James/Elle wise in that chapter as well (since you and I both love them!) Right, so thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and please leave your thoughts in a review! It always means so much and I love hearing from you! :)**


	14. Ginny Weasley's Boyfriend (Golden Trio)

Four years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry knew his proposal to Ginny was long overdue. Much to Mrs. Weasley's annoyance, they had been living together for the past three years, and although Ginny assured her mother they weren't sleeping in the same room, they were. It wasn't so much that they wanted to fool around as sleeping with someone else helped ease the nightmares. Ginny accompanied Harry to every ball he had to attend as "the boy who lived", meanwhile Harry loved being Ginny's arm candy for events related to her Quidditch games. He tried to attend every match he could, but there were times he could not get out of work. It was at one of Ginny's Quidditch matches that Harry realized just how lucky he was.

"Hey! You're dating Ginny Weasley on the Harpies!" a young boy sitting next to Harry in the stands said, his American accent strong. Harry grinned at the boy. It was rare that people identified him by Ginny, but any of the foreign fans didn't know as much about The Boy Who Lived. He loved it when all people assumed about him was that he was with Gin.

"Yes, I am," Harry said to the boy.

"You guys have been dating forever," the boy said, "right?" Harry chuckled.

"Sometimes it seems that way."

"Are you going to ever get married?" the boy asked. Harry looked at him.

"What's your name?"

"Jacob Harry Young! But I go by Jake," the boy said proudly. "My mom used to live here. In England. But she moved away when she was at Hogwarts because there was a really bad guy. She wants to move back but Dad said no way. He's proud to be an American." Harry suddenly realized why this boy was sitting in the stands. If his mother had fled England because of 'a really bad guy'... That was probably Voldemort. And now it was safe because of Harry...

"Well, Jake, someday I would really like to marry Ginny Weasley. I plan on asking her to soon I think."

"Oh my gosh, you're Harry Potter!" An older woman said, walking over to the empty seat next to Jake. "I heard you sat in this box... But my word! I never thought..."

"Are you Jake's mum?" Harry asked the woman.

"You... How do you know Jake?" The woman looked confused at Harry.

"Mom, this is GINNY WEASLEY'S BOYFRIEND!" Jake said. "I just had to ask him about her!" The woman turned pink.

"Oh Merlin. Mr. Potter, I'm so so sorry..." As the woman rambled on and apologized for her son, all Harry could think about was how weird it was to be addressed as Mr. Potter by a woman who was probably the same age as his own parents would have been.

"It's alright. I don't mind talking about Ginny. She's an amazing woman and a fantastic chaser," Harry said, cutting the woman off. "Jake and I were having a nice chat."

"If I might ask... Why don't you sit in a private box?" Jake's mom asked. Harry shrugged.

"Sometimes I do. But this stadium I like the public seats. I like hearing what the people say about the game."

"AND WEASLEY WITH THE QUAFFLE!" the announcer said, the sound reverberating through the stadium. Harry and Jake both jumped to their feet, cheering on Ginny, who hadn't seen much action yet this game. "AND SHE SCORES! THAT MAKES THE SCORE 90-100 HARPIES!" Within five minutes, the Harpies seeker caught the snitch, and the game was over.

"Wow, that was a great game, wasn't it, Ginny's boyfriend?" Jake said.

"His name is Harry, Jacob," Jake's mum scolded.

"It was a great game, Jake. And it's fine...?" Harry looked at the woman, trying to get her name.

"Oh, Mary. Mary Young." she said.

"Hey Jake, would you and your mum like to come with me and meet Ginny after the game? She loves meeting young fans, and then you can get her autograph, and maybe a picture..."

"Mom! Can we? Can we, Mom? Please?" Jake started jumping up and down. Mary looked at Harry.

"Are you sure we wouldn't be intruding?" Mary asked.

"He offered, Mom!" Jake said, rolling his eyes.

"Would I be able to get your autograph?" Mary asked quietly. Harry flushed.

"I mean, I don't see why you would want it," he said. "I..."

"You're The Boy Who Lived! You're the most famous wizard in all of Great Britain!"

"Well I'm not a sports star, and I don't give out autographs," Harry said.

"Mom don't make him mad!" Jake said.

"I knew your mother..." Mary said softly. "We shared a dorm before my family relocated..." Harry and Mary held eye contact for nearly a minute before Harry looked away.

* * *

"That boy was so lovely! And his mum was too kind!" Ginny said as she and Harry sat together in front of their fireplace in Grimmauld Place that evening.

"She noticed my g's," Harry said softly. Ginny just looked at Harry.

"Care to explain that sentence, love?" She grabbed his hand and made sure to look him in the eye. Harry looked away.

"When Ron, Hermione and I were in hiding looking for the horcruxes what should have been our seventh year... I found a letter Sirius had here from my mum. And I noticed... She and I make our 'g's the same way." Ginny gave Harry a look full of pity before she moved to sit in his lap.

"Harry James Potter, you are the bravest, strongest man I have ever met. I love so much, and I am so lucky that you love me back. How many girls can say they end up dating the star they had a crush on as a kid?"

"That's the thing though, Ginny. I'm not a star. _You_ are, with your amazing quidditch skills, but all I did-"

"You saved the world as we know it, Harry Potter. I know you don't like the spotlight. I know you can't see how heroic what you did was. But you are a hero and I won't put up with you trying to deny that fact."

"Gin..."

"And while we're talking about things," Ginny suddenly stood up. "Harry, I love you. There's no one else I want to be with. Mum keeps asking me when we're going to settle down, and I think she has a point. I mean, I love you, but... Harry, I want to be your wife. I want to be Ginny Potter. And maybe that's childish or old-fashioned and not independent and out of character... But I think secretly most girls want to settle down with someone. Or have someone they know they can depend on. We're conditioned to be that way through fairytales and stories and..."

"I want you to be my wife too, Ginny-" Harry started before promptly getting cut off.

"You know what, I'm just going to do it. Harry James Potter, will you make me the happiest girl in the world, and marry me?" Ginny got down on one knee as she spoke, and Harry was in shock.

"Yes! Merlin yes! Of bloody course! Ron's going to kill me... I was supposed to ask you, not the other way around!" Harry said, standing and picking his girlfriend up to spin her around. "I already have a ring and everything... I just hadn't found the right moment..."

"Who cares who asked, just as long as that means we're finally doing it! Oh Harry!" Ginny squealed before pressing her lips to her his hard. Harry kissed her back passionately, all of his other mixed feelings from the day leaving him as he held the girl of his dreams in his arms. He mentally accio'ed the ring downstairs, and when the box arrived he pulled it out and slipped it onto her finger.

"We should go tell Mum and Dad," Ginny said, beaming. Harry nodded.

"Let's floo over there now."

"Okay. I can't believe this is happening! I love you, Harry!"

"I love you more, Ginny."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! So the next chapter focuses on Lily Luna, although I think I might work in some James/Elle wedding planning? We'll see what happens. And then we'll have Jily wedding planning, then Hinny wedding planning, then another Lily Luna, then everyone's wedding chapters back to back in time order! So this story has somewhere around 9 chapters left I think... Please leave a review with your thoughts! I love reading them! Thanks and love you all! -Beth :)**


	15. Lily's Situation (Next Gen)

By the time Lily Luna was 18 everyone figured she wasn't the type to settle down. She had always had a complicated relationship with relationships, and as a result she never felt like she found the one. Unlike her brothers who were both happy with partners, Lily thought the idea of tying herself to someone completely forever was crazy.

Gram blamed Lily's childhood in the spotlight for her aversions to romantic relationships. From the time Lily was barely more than a child they would get gross letters from men telling her how pretty she was and how lucky she would make a guy some day. Even through her Hogwarts days Lily's mail had to be filtered to make sure the creeps stayed away. One would think being the daughter of both the Chosen One and an amazing, world famous quidditch player would help to keep the crazies under control out of fear, but it didn't.

At Hogwarts, Lily dated plenty of guys. She dated all sorts of types. After James graduated, she really started to go crazy, attending any party she could and courting any boy who looked her way, only to get bored with him after a few weeks before moving onto the next toy. Hugo voiced his concern to many people about the boy-crazy Lily, but everyone said it was just a phase, sighting Dominique's dating habits as an example.

No, Lily Luna wasn't the type to settle down. Everyone agreed on that, even Lily herself. And then Lily found herself pregnant on her 21 birthday.

* * *

"Are you sure there isn't any other explanation?" Lily asked the Healer. The older witch shook her head.

"I'm afraid not Miss Potter. Now, we can talk about your options..."

"Options?"

"Well, yes. You can keep the child, of course, or we can terminate the pregnancy, or you can carry full term and put it up for adoption."

"Do I have to decide now?"

"No, but the longer you take the less options you'll have. I would suggest talking it over with your partner, maybe your family, and figuring out what the best option for your unique situation is."

"And you know this has to stay out of the media, right?" Lily told her. Word couldn't get to Rita Skeeter of Lily's pregnancy before Lily told her own parents!

"Of course Miss Potter. That is St. Mungo's Policy, after all."

"Thanks. Can I leave?" The healer nodded, and Lily practically ran out of the room. In the lobby, she ran into Scorpius Malfoy; normally, that wouldn't have been a huge deal, but he was married to her cousin Rose. Lily loved Rose, but Rose was a little stuck up and thought her way of doing things was the right way.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked cheerfully.

"You'll find out soon enough, Scorp, just promise you won't tell Rosie you saw me," Lily said quickly.

"Lil? Everything okay?" His voice changed from surprised to concerned. It killed Lily just a little bit.

"No. I'm not dying; don't worry. But... My life is going to be changing majorly. It's all my fault. I should have expected something like this to happen sooner or later."

"Listen, I'm not going to make you tell me, although I am concerned for you. I won't tell Ro anything; I know how she can get and if you're going through something that might not be what you want. But you have my number. Call me if you want to talk. I won't bring Rose into it, it can just be you and me. Besides, depending on what it is, I'm a doctor and you might want my opinion on doctor-related stuff." Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Scorpius," she said softly.

* * *

"Hugo? We have a situation," Lily said into her phone as soon as she got back to her flat.

"Which is?"

"Get over here asap and I'll tell you."

"Lils, I'm busy-"

"Too busy to help your best friend?"

"Lils... I don't know when I'll be able to get away from the theater. I'm at rehearsal. We open in a month!"

"Hugo, in nine months we're going to have a serious situation on our hands. I'm bloody pregnant!" There was silence on the other end of the line.

"You're what?" Hugo asked slowly.

"I went to St. Mungo's today. I'm pregnant."

"Well whose is it?"

"I don't know," Lily answered truthfully, wanting to sob.

* * *

Lily kept the secret between herself and Hugo for two weeks. She basically isolated herself from her family, telling her parents excuses when they tried to have her over for dinner. Meanwhile, she was doing her own calculations to try and figure out who had knocked her up.

She decided there were two likely options: her ex Isaiah that she had regrettably hooked up with, or her friend Mathew that she who had been crushing hard on her for years. They'd gone on a date a few days after her incident with Isaiah, and one their second date they hooked up, but later that night Mathew checked Lily's phone and saw a message from Isaiah that was far from innocent. They had a huge fight, and Mathew had not talked to Lily since.

* * *

"Lily? Hugo just told me... Well, he let something slip and this is the only logical conclusion..." Rose's voice came through Lily's cell phone, making her stomach drop.

"Rose?" Lily asked.

"Are you... but you can't be..."

"Is Scorpius home?" Lily asked.

"Yes, why?" Rose questioned.

"Can I talk to him?"

"But you didn't answer my question-"

"Rose, I love you, but I can't do this with you," Lily said softly, her voice shaky. "I just..."

"I'll put him on the line." Rose said. The phone was quiet for a few minutes, then suddenly, Scorpius's deeper voice appeared.

"Lily? Ro said you didn't want to talk to her, only me?"

"Yes. I... Can you tell her that I'm pregnant? I just.. I just can't," Lily said, her voice breaking. She heard Scorpius make a sound, but couldn't place what he meant by it.

"Want me to come over?" Scorpius asked. "Then we can talk about stuff? I'm assuming you haven't told your parents anything, and if you found out when I saw you at Mungo's then you really need to figure out what you're going to do with yourself..."

"Scorp I can't do all that... I don't even know who the father is!" Lily sobbed.

"I'll be over in five minutes. Probably with Rose but I'll make her be good. I promise. You need to talk about this stuff. Plus your cousin is good with potions. She might be able to help us whip up a paternity test." Lily sighed and nodded, even though Scorpius couldn't see the gesture.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Five minutes."

True to his word, five minutes later Scorpius and Rose were knocking on the door to Lily's flat. When Lily opened the door, the first thing Rose did was give her a tight hug.

"I'm not sure to tell you I'm sorry for you or congrats," she said with a soft laugh. Lily didn't laugh back.

"Right so I stopped at Mungo's and they had some of the paternity potion on hand. Now, it requires some of your urine and then somehow it mixes and will show a vague image of what the father looks like."

"I don't want to do that now," Lily said, her voice shaky.

"Lily, you need to! You need to know who to tell," Rose said. Her wedding ring sparkled in he light of Lily's kitchen.

"I don't want to do that now," Lily said, her voice firmer.

"But Lil-"

"Rose, if she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to," Scorpius said. "Listen, I told Lily I would come over here an talk to her, no judging, no forcing her to make any choices she doesn't want to. If you think you can do that, you're welcome to come sit with us in the living room. If not, you can stay in here and make some tea please." Rose seemed to pout a little, but she stayed in Lily's kitchen while she and Scorp headed to the living room.

"Thank you," Lily said. "I just... I don't know what to do or say, and I know I need to figure out who's the dad because I sure as hell can't take care of a baby by myself..." Scorpius grabbed Lily's hand.

"Hey, calm down. It'll be okay. First thing first, are you sure you want to carry full term? It's not to late for the pregnancy to be terminated," Scorpius said, looking at Lily with his eyes wide.

"I've thought about it, but I don't think I can. What if... What if it gets out? People wouldn't look at me the same. And I'm always going to wonder what would have happened if I kept my baby. Sure things would, no will, be hard, but I don't think I can get rid of it."

"Lily, people aren't going to look at you the same when they see an unmarried 21 year old rumored to be in no relationship pregnant," Scorpius pointed out. Lily shook her head.

"I have to keep this baby, Scorp. I'm already so attached to it." Scorpius nodded.

"Okay, if you'r sure, then let's move onto the next topic. When are you going to tell your family? They all care about you, Lily. It's not just Rose and Hugo-"

"Technically Rose wasn't supposed to find out either," Lily muttered.

"Regardless, you should tell your family, Lil. If you're keeping the baby they're going to find out eventually."

"But they're going to be so disappointed in me," Lily said. "I don't want to see their faces and hear their voices..."

"There's family dinner on Sunday. It's Thursday. I will not give in on the fact that you need to tell them then, Lil."

* * *

"Mathew, it's Lily."

"No kidding," Mathew said through the phone. He still sounded mad at Lily.

"Mathew, I... I'm pregnant." The line was silent.

"So?"

"Mathew, this isn't you," Lily said, her voice shaky.

"Lily, you had sex with another guy days before you had sex with me," Mathew said. "Besides, we used protection."

"Mathew, it's yours. I took a paternity test."

"Are you keeping it?" Mathew asked. "Or terminating it?"

"Keeping it. But if you don't want anything to do with it just say so."

"Right now, Lily Potter, I want nothing to do with you." Lily sighed after Mathew hung up. She had broken his heart, and now she was dealing with the consequences. Even if she hadn't done anything wrong.

* * *

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Lily said, standing up while everyone was eating at the Burrow Sunday night. Everyone was there, her parents, siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, etc.

"What is it, Lil?" Ginny asked. Hugo slid down in his seat, and Rose and Scorpius looked anywhere but at her.

"Mum... Everyone... I'm pregnant. The father wants nothing to do with me or the baby... So I'm going to be raising it by myself. Please, no one tell anyone outside the family yet. I'm not... I'm going to be keeping the baby. My mind is made up. I haven't figured out all the details yet, but I got some advice that I should tell you all sooner rather than later." The table was quiet after Lily finished speaking.

"Does that mean I'm gonna have a littler cousin?" Teddy and Vic's five-year-old daughter Andy asked.

"Yes, sweetie," Vic said softly.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" Ginny said faintly. "But I'm not old enough to be a grandma!"

"Like I'm old enough to be a grandfather?" Bill said from the other end of the table. George laughed.

"Lily, before any more jokes get thrown around," Grandma Molly started, "I just want to let you know that we all love you and we'll support you. I might not like your lifestyle which led to this, but we are your family, and we will help you raise this child."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So, as you can tell, Lily's story is a little different than the rest of the Potters. I think it's a good difference though. Next up we have Jily planning a wedding! Yay! And then we have Harry and Ginny planning a wedding, and then a second Lily Luna chapter... Please write a review with your thoughts! if you've got any ideas for everyone's weddings, please share them! OR if you have any thoughts about Lily's predicament, share! I love reading what you have to say, and it always inspires me to write more! Thanks lovelies! :)**


	16. Diagon Alley Troubles (Marauders)

"I want to get married in the spring," Lily said. "It's such a bright, happy time."

"Good, that'll give us more time to plan a wedding," Mrs. Potter said with a laugh.

"Nothing too big though, unless that's what you want, Lils," James said, grabbing his fiance's hand under the table. Lily grinned at him, overjoyed to be planning their wedding. Yes, they were young in a time of war, and some people would say that they were only getting married because of the threat of death, but James knew Lily was the only girl for him. they would have gotten married no matter what, at least in James's mind.

* * *

A few weeks later, James, Lily, Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Potter were shopping in Diagon Alley for wedding things. They had been having a lovely day when all of a sudden the mood seemed to change. Suddenly, Death Eaters appeared, popping in and firing off curses. Three people fell in the street before anyone had time to react.

"Oh Merlin!" Mrs. Potter said, grabbing Mrs. Evans arm and pulling her behind her.

"Mum, take her home," James said, pulling out his wand.

"James you need to come to. You and Lily."

"Mrs. Potter, someone needs to stay here and defend the kids..." Lily said, firing a nonverbal spell at a person trying to go after a group of kids and their mother.

"But-"

"Mum, go, Lily's right," James said. He looked around before he finally took off racing down the street.

"Please, Mrs. Potter," Lily pleaded. She nodded, grabbing the other woman's hand before apperating away. Lily chased off to a group of people cowering under a sign.

"Guys go to the Leaky Cauldron," Lily said. "Just make a run for it. They're heading towards Gringotts. You'll be fine and able to make your getaway through Muggle London."

"Are you sure?" a woman asked.

"Yes," Lily said. "Just go." The group grabbed arms and started running, and Lily watched their backs, shooting spells at those in masks daring to look their way.

* * *

Diagon Alley had been mostly cleared, save the Death Eaters and Order members facing it off in the street. James was fighting close to the entrance to Knockturn Alley while Lily was fighting near her friend Dorcas. Dorcas and Lily had gotten really close in Order meetings since they had left school - both were muggleborns horrified by the actions of You-Know-Who.

Suddenly, there was a disruption in the fighting. There were whispers, and suddenly -

"He's here!" Lily heard the Death Eater she was fighting say to the guy fighting Dorcas.

"What, no!" the other Death Eater muttered.

"He's here?" Lily said, looking at Dorcas. "I need to find James." Just then one of the Death Eaters fired something. Lily ducked but Dorcas went down. Lily shrieked.

* * *

James saw him. He saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named strolling down the street interrupting duels and throwing killing curses left and right. James was terrified. He had no clue where Lily was. He had no clue if any of their friends were there, and if they were, if they were safe. James did not even know if his parents and Lily's mum were home safe.

"Potter you scum!" James heard someone shout before a spell came blasting his way. He shot a disarming spell back, not yet at ease with the thought of killing someone for no reason.

* * *

James didn't know how, but he found himself battling back to back with Lily, facing off with two different Death Eaters. Suddenly, You-Know-Who was in front of them, and they were fighting him side by side.

"I love you Lil," James murmured. Lily nodded.

"I love you more James," Lily replied.

"How charming," He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sneered. Curses flew back and forth, with neither side getting the upper hand. A couple curses flew too close to Lily for James's comfort, but that just made him madder and go after their enemy with an increased vigor.

There was a loud pop! and Dumbledore appeared. Dumbledore interrupted the duel as the Death Eaters started evacuating. James and Lily ran to take cover near the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"Dorcas... I can't believe..." Lily sobbed into James's shoulder as they waited in the Leaky Cauldron while the Order regroupped.

"Shhh... At least our families are home, safe," James said.

"Lily! James! What are you doing here! I thought you had wedding stuff-" Sirius said, rushing over. "Bloody Merlin if one of you got hurt..."

"Sirius? Is anyone else here?" James asked, standing.

"No. Remus is still undercover and Pete didn't respond when I sent the Patronus."

"Marlene?" Lily asked from where she was sitting. "Mary?"

"Mar's not talking to me currently. She's mad. As for Mary, I can't tell you. I never saw her."

"Did you see Dorcas?" Lily asked, her voice cracking.

"I... Yeah." Sirius hung his head. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't take this, James. I just can't."

"Lil, we need to wait for our marching orders-"

"We weren't supposed to be here!" Lily said in a harsh whisper. "We were bystanders who couldn't help but take part-"

"Lily that's how war goes!" Sirius said, raising his voice. "You've got to do your part-"

"Would you have walked out of our wedding if we had gotten the call there?" Lily asked.

"Probably. If it needed to be done, then yes, Lil. Because I'm going to kill that bastard and his followers before he can kill me or the people I care about!"

"James I want to go home," Lily said. James nodded.

"Update me later, okay mate?" he asked Sirius, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You can come by. Obviously you'll have your own room, but at least it isn't an empty house." Sirius nodded, and James and Lily left.

* * *

The Potter Estate was eerily quiet when James and Lily returned home. James found a note on the table saying that his mum had gone home with Mrs. Evans and would be spending the night. She mentioned sending a letter to his father about what had happened, and James suddenly remembered that his dad was safe, doing business in Switzerland. He and Lily were home alone.

Together, they headed up to bed. The house was quiet, empty, and yet James didn't feel safe turning out all the lights; as a result the Potter Estate was brightly lit. Although James was expecting Lily to just want to sleep after the stress of the day, she interrupted him when he was changing into his pjs for a kiss, and they ended up making love. Later, as they lay silent on the bed, coming down from the high, Lily started sobbing again.

"We should get married soon. Before any more of our friends die," she whispered. "Before we die."

"We're not going to die, Lily. I won't let him kill you."

"He almost did today, James!" James sighed, wrapping his arms around his fiance's body and pulling her close. He didn't want to argue this issue any more.

"Lily, I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I don't care when we get married as long as eventually I get to call you mine. We can tell the mothers in the morning that we want to move the date up. For now, let's sleep."

* * *

 **A/N: Right... so sorry this chapter is a little rough. Fluff is my thing, not battle scenes. But James and Lily's story really needed this, and I couldn't figure out a better way to work it in. In my mind, this was the second time they had battled Voldemort, and the third time would happen a week or so after the wedding... But anyway, that doesn't matter. We're on our next to last round of chapters! I'm not sure whether I'm happy or sad to tell you the truth. Next up we have Harry and Ginny wedding planning, and then a chapter about Lily Luna and the baby. After Lil's chapter, we start on everyone's weddings! Yay! So please leave any thoughts, comments, things you would like to see, etc because I love reading them, and sometimes they give me the burst of inspiration I need to get chapters done. Especially with the upcoming weddings, I don't completely know what I'm doing, so. Thank you for reading and can't wait to get you the next chapter :D**


	17. Wedding Planning Pains (Golden Trio)

"And you're going to wear Auntie Muriel's tiara, right?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter, smiling. "No matter what your dress is, you have to wear the tiara. It'll look so perfect in your hair."

"Yes, Mum, I know," Ginny said, rolling her eyes before looking over at Harry. They were getting married in exactly six months, and wedding planning was currently in full swing. While both were happy to be getting married, Ginny was starting to get a little tired of her mother, who had been dreaming about her only daughter's wedding practically since Ginny was born.

"Oh, I can't wait to get your dress back from the tailor! It's so beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"I have to agree with you there. I can't wait to see it," Harry said, grabbing his fiance's hand and squeezing it.

"Now Harry dear, you can't see it until the wedding day!" Mrs. Weasley reminded him with a chuckle. Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"I'll show it to him if I want, Mum," she said. "It's my custom to make or break if I so choose."

"Ginny, I don't mind waiting. It'll just give me more to imagine," Harry said.

"It's a dumb societal rule," Ginny muttered.

"And all the invitations are finalized?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You're keeping it small, right? That's what we discussed."

"Well, Mum, you see, Harry and I are fine with having a small ceremony here, but then we were thinking about renting out the Quidditch field the Harpies usually practice on, and having a reception with all of our intended guests there."

"No, we were going to have the reception here! I was going to cook! That's what you wanted!"

"No, Mum, that's what you wanted," Ginny said. "This whole thing has been about what you wanted, not Harry and I, and I'm sick of it!"

"Ginny, calm down..."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley that is no way to talk to your mother!" Mr. Weasley said walking into the dinning room from the sitting room.

"Fine, then Harry and I are leaving!" Ginny said, standing up in a huff. "Come on, let's go!" She walked out the front door, heading to their car.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She's been... It's just the stress," Harry said.

"Molly and I were stressed too, but that does not excuse her actions," Mr. Weasley said. "And Bill was already on the way."

"I'm sorry, sir. We'll see you Sunday for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley huffed but nodded.

"Have a good week Harry dear. Tell her we love her, even if she's mad."

* * *

"Gin, I can't believe you walked out on your mom like that," Harry said.

"I just can't take it, Harry. She's been so controlling my whole life, and now she's even trying to control every detail of my wedding. She's not even respecting my wishes! I like having a small ceremony, but I want all of my teammates and ex teammates and Hogwarts friends and your ministry friends and all the old Order members and... I just want everyone to be able to celebrate with us afterwards. It's such a long time coming and I feel like they all deserve to be there with us."

"I don't disagree. But can't we do that at the Burrow?"

"Harry not even two weeks ago you agreed with me when I said there wasn't nearly enough room at the Burrow."

"I just... I don't have that many people to invite. Maybe we can cut down on the numbers a bit..."

"I'm not having the reception at the Burrow, Harry!" Ginny said.

"Don't turn on me, Gin. I couldn't care less about the ceremony or anything! All I want is to be married to you, to call you my wife. I just want you to be happy, but I will not let you alienate your family in the process."

"My mother doesn't care about my happiness!"

"Ginny, you and I both know that's not the case. If you're going to be like this, I might as well run into the office because I don't want to sit at home with you in a mood. Not my idea of fun."

"Harry, this is the first day you've taken off in forever. Don't go in. Besides, it's after 6. Practically everyone is going to be home, anyway."

"Well then I'm going to Ron's. I told you, I'm not staying here, not with you like this. Gin, I love you, but you won't listen to reason, you won't compromise," Harry looked at his fiance carefully. She could be a little ball of fire when she wanted, and right now he was afraid of getting burnt.

"Please stay. Or we can go over together. If you leave me home alone I'm just going to brood and get worse," Ginny said, slipping her hand into Harry's. "I love you Harry. All this wedding stuff. It's just a lot."

"I know it is, Gin. But we can do it."

* * *

"Honestly, I don't think I've seen them have screaming match like that, ever," Harry told Ron the next afternoon over drinks.

"I'm not surprised mate. It used to happen all the time," Ron said before taking a long sip of firewhiskey.

"Really? I thought they had a really good relationship."

"They do, I think. They just get on each others nerves sometimes and then they explode. Plus growing up the house was always so loud you practically had to have a screaming match if you wanted your argument to be heard." Ron shrugged. Harry just shook his head. Growing up, Number Four had always been fairly quiet and calm. Dudley never had shouting matches with his parents, though they always agreed to what he wanted anyway, so there was really no reason for him to yell. Usually it was Uncle Vernon yelling at Harry if there was yelling going on. A couple times as he got older he had snapped back, but Harry had grown up in a bad situation and he didn't exactly like his family.

"I don't think I understand it," Harry admitted.

"Well of course you don't," Ron said. "They're girls. Even the behavior that kinda makes sense is hard to explain."

"I guess that's it." Harry took a drink from his cup.

"Hey, did you invite your aunt and uncle and cousin to the wedding?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"Ginny was trying to get me to, but... I don't want them part of this life. I'm genuinely happy now in a way that I wasn't when they were part of my life."

"They locked you in your room. They made you live in a broom closet. I don't blame you at all for not wanting to associate with them mate. You have no reason to."

"Yeah. How's things with Hermione?" Harry asked, abruptly changing the subject. He knew Ron was right and that there was no reason he needed to invite his aunt and uncle, but he also wished things were different. It made him sad that he wouldn't have a real connection to his parents at his wedding, even if he believed all he had loved and lost were watching from above.

"Things are good. I really wanted to ask her to marry me the other day, but I know she'd say no. She's not in that stage of her life. But man, I really wanna have a family. I mean, how many kids does Bill have now, 2? And Percy and Audrey have Molly... I want Hermione and I to start that. I mean... We don't have to start having kids yet, of course. But I wanna be like you and Ginny, at least on that process, you know?"

"Hermione will come around. Maybe after she sees Ginny and I happy and doing the wedding thing she'll realize that she's ready?"

"Maybe." Ron grunted before taking another sip. "Merlin I love her."

"Remember when you hated each other?" Harry said with a laugh.

"Which time?" Ron said, laughing too. "I dunno though, it just seems so bloody right that we're together, you know?"

"Hey mate? I think it's time for us to go home to our girls."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Did you and Ron have a good time?" Ginny asked when Harry got home.

"I didn't think you'd be home tonight. Didn't you have a bonding thing?" Harry said, hugging his fiance after he slipped off his coat.

"We did. It was stupid. Halfway through we rallied against the girl leading it as a group to end it." Harry chuckled.

"Of course you did. Was there anything from Andy about picking up Teddy this weekend?"

"She's going to drop him off tomorrow afternoon. I'll be here all day since it's a rest day, so you don't have to worry about getting off in time." Harry nodded, and together they walked into the living room, flipping on the TV and sitting together on the love seat. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, kissing her forehead and just breathing in the smell that was unique to her.

"I can't wait to call you my wife," he muttered. Ginny made a sound in agreement.

"Six months Harry. I think we can make it."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Good news for you - I'm procrastinating writing a paper for my final, so you all get a nice lovely new chapter. Bad news for me - I'm writing fanfiction instead of my final paper. Oh well, I'm done now... Except I've totally already started the Lily Luna chapter. Which, by the way, is the last normal chapter before everyone's weddings! Yay!**

 **So for those of you who like knowing timelines, this is early 2003? Or so? I tried to figure it out and I think I still failed it a little. Oh well. And then for the Next Gen timeline... I have to go through and plot that out, too or else you all will probably find many many flaws.**

 **Right, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, here's to having the next one up quickly, and please leave any thoughts/comments in the reviews! I love reading them! Can we try and get at least 3 reviews pretty pretty please? I love you all for reading. Thanks - Beth :)**


	18. Raising Rory (Next Gen)

Lily Luna gave birth on a nice bright tuesday. She delivered a beautiful and healthy baby girl at St. Mungo's with her mother, Elle, Hugo, and Rose present. Other family members were in and out the door, but those four made sure Lily was never alone. She named her daughter Rory, after the character on an American TV show she had found on the internet.

She blamed Hugo for getting her hooked - his Muggle castmates had convinced him to get an account with a streaming service , and they had starting watching shows together, although Lily had watched all of Gilmore Girls by herself. She thought Lorelai was a real role model; on the show she managed to raise her daughter Rory whom she had when she was 16 by herself into a smart, responsible, and independent person. Lily hoped that she would be able to be as good a mother for her Rory.

When it was time for Lily and Rory to go home, Ginny refused to let her daughter and granddaughter go back to Lily's empty flat. Instead, she bothered Lily enough until she agreed to come stay at the house in Godric's Hollow for the first week. Lily tried to protest, but if she was completely honest with herself, she realized that she did not have any idea what to do with a baby. She was afraid to be left alone with the child.

As soon as she got to her childhood home, Lily went off by herself to call Mathew.

"Lily, what do you want?"

"To tell you that your daughter was born Tuesday. She's healthy. She's got blonde hair right now, but we'll see how that changes as she gets older. Same with her eyes. Oh, her name is Rory. There's going to be a birth announcement in the _Prophet_ tomorrow, and knowing how my family is treated, probably a gossip article debating who the father is. I wanted to tell you before you saw it."

"Thanks. I'll know to avoid the _Prophet_ then."

"If you ever change your mind... I won't make you pay anything you don't want to. I've got a big girl job now."

"Did you put my name on the birth certificate?" he asked.

"No. Mum wanted me to. The nurse told me to, too. But I didn't want someone like Rita Skeeter-"

"Why can't that awful woman just die already?"

"I know, right. Anyway, I didn't want them getting their hands on it and ruining your name."

"Thanks, I guess. That's nice of you."

"I wasn't with Isaiah when we went out, Mathew. We had been broken up for a long time. Before we'd even scheduled our date, he found me drunk at a bar..."

"I don't want to know, Lily. You're hot and nice, but... we had our chance. It didn't work."

"I just gave birth to your child!" Lily said.

"I told you I wanted nothing to do with you when you first found out. That hasn't really changed. You cheated on me-"

"No, I didn't. Isaiah and I were nothing but a mistake! You read a message that I hadn't opened for days."

"Lily, we're not going to happen. There's too much drama, too much backstory."

"Not even for Rory?" Lily asked, her voice cracking and her eyes starting to water.

"Not even for her." With that the line went dead. Lily started sobbing silently.

* * *

Lily adjusted fairly well to becoming a mother. The first few weeks had been rough, but the time she was starting back to work at _Witch Weekly_ , she and Rory had developed a routine. They woke up, she gave her a bottle (Lily couldn't imagine breastfeeding her daughter), napped, fed again, changed diapers, watched something on the Telly, ate, snuggled, slept... When it was time to go back, Lily fretted about what to do with Rory.

"Just let Grandma Molly take her," Hugo said one night when Lily shared her fear. "It's not that complicated. You know Grandma loves babies."

"But getting her there every day? If you hadn't noticed, my flat is in London, Hugo. I would have to drive Rory there every day... Do you know what that would add to my commute?"

"So what about your Mum? Or your Dad? Doesn't he have a couple days off every week at this point?"

"Hmmm... I dunno. I hate being dependant. I've been living on my own with minimal help since I was seventeen."

"Talk to Grandma Molly. Maybe she can come here instead of you going there, at least until Rory gets old enough to Floo. If she doesn't want to come every day, then ask your parents to sit on her off days. The other option is you trying to find a nanny or babysitter outside of the family."

So that's what Lily did. She decided that when Rory was one, she would find a real nanny, but until then she asked her grandmother to come over on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays which she did happily, then Wednesdays her father watched Rory, and on Fridays Lily almost always worked from home. On those few that she couldn't, she asked a cousin or aunt or uncle to watch the baby, and usually they were very willing to help out.

* * *

"Hello Ms. Potter, my name is Franklin Longbottom, and I'm calling in reply to the ad for a nanny you had in the paper?" Lily glanced at the clock. It was in the range she had said to call on the ad... She just happened to be taking a rare nap.

"Sorry, er, can you repeat that? I'm afraid I put my daughter down for her nap early and I dozed off as well." The voice on the other end of the line chuckled.

"My name's Franklin Longbottom, and I was wondering if you are still looking for a nanny."

"Frank? You want to be Rory's nanny?"

"Sure. She already knows me. Why not?"

"Well for one you're a man," Lily said, sitting up.

"Lily, you know me. You've always known me."

"Yeah, you're even a year older than me. Don't you already have a big person job?" Lily asked.

"Technically I own the Three Broomsticks. But I've got a very responsible staff that doesn't need me to function."

"Why do you want to be Rory's nanny?"

"One, you know me. You know she'll be safe in my care. Two, I love kids. I always have. Remember when Augusta was born?"

"I was only five, so not really," Lily replied.

"Well, I was really involved. And you know, over the summers while we were at Hogwarts, I would babysit. It was actually a girl I used to sit for who saw the ad and told me I should apply."

"So she made it to adulthood?"

"We're not that old yet, but she's in her sixth year at school. Lil, come on, give me a chance."

"How do I know you won't be some kind of creep with her?" Lily said. "On the muggle news. All the time. Men who abuse children. Men wanted to use me when I was still just a child."

"Fine. I get it. You don't want me. Just think about it, okay? I promise I want nothing but the best for you and Rory." Suddenly, something clicked in Lily's mind.

"You're friends with Mathew still? Did he put you up to this?"

"Yes I'm friends with Mathew. No, he didn't put me up to this. The only time he acknowledged that Rory was his was that first night when you called him... he showed up in the Three Broomsticks already drunk. He wants the best for her, but he doesn't want anything to do with her because it reminds him of when you guys first did it and the issues with the other guy..."

"Send over a resume and references. I'll consider you."

"An owl will be on the way soon. It's his loss, Lily. You're a great girl, and I've seen you become a great mum. Rory is the most precious baby I've ever seen... She's so lucky she got her mummy's beautiful red hair. If Mathew isn't even willing to see her, he's really losing out on what could have been a great family."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later," Lily said, trying to end the phone call before she started crying. One thing that had not gone away was how sensitive the pregnancy had made her. Though, the more Lily thought about it, it might have just been the fact that no one not related to her had said things like that about her since she had Rory.

"Bye Lilluna," Frank said, and Lily teared up at her childhood nickname.

"I have to go," she breathed and hung up. As soon as she put the phone down, Rory started crying, letting her mother know she was up from her nap. Lily took a second to gather herself before she stood and got her baby girl.

* * *

Lily chose Frank to be the nanny. He was far and away the best candidate, and Rory was already comfortable around him. Although at first the situation felt weird, by the end of the second month, they really found a good rhythm.

"Lil, you're going to be late for work if you don't leave now!" Frank called from Rory's nursery.

"Frank how do you know I haven't left yet?" Lily called, running around the kitchen trying to grab her coffee and breakfast (just a muffin) like a maniac.

"Well for one, you answered me, for another thing, I can hear you running around the kitchen like a crazy person."

"Franklin just shut up!" Lily yelled. "I'm going to be late!"

"I know! And it only takes you 5 seconds to get there, Lilluna!"

"FRANK!"

"Bye mummy!" Lily heard Rory say in her adorable 18-month-old voice as Frank carried her into the living room of the apartment. She could still barely believe the little thing she created was already talking. Lily grabbed her bags tighter and waved at her little girl before grabbing a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fire.

* * *

After what was a very long day at work six months later, all Lily wanted to do was get home to her little girl, and cuddle while Frank made dinner, and the three of them would watch a horrible muggle rom-com. However, today happened to be an obligatory dinner with the Weasley family. Instead of slipping into her sweats and a ratty t-shirt, she would need to stay in her work clothes. Instead of curling up with Rory and Frank, she needed to decide if she was going to bring Frank to dinner.

"Lil, don't worry about me. As far as your family knows I'm just the nanny. Hell, that's all my family knows too," Frank said, pulling her into a hug as she opened the front door to their flat.

"Mummy!" 20-month-old Rory said, toddling over to her mother and Frank. "How you?" Lily smiled, stepping out of Frank's embrace.

"I'm good baby girl! A little stressed, but overall good. Are you excited to see Grandma and Grandpa and all your aunts, uncles, and cousins?" Rory nodded.

"Hey Ror, why don't you go back to the nursery, and pick out something special that you want to wear. Then mummy and I will either say okay or help you find something else?" Frank suggested. Rory giggled and nodded before getting down on all fours and crawling back to her room.

"I have one smart baby," Lily muttered, watching her happy daughter.

"Yes, yes you do. I think she takes after her mother, personally." Frank leaned over and kissed Lily softly. "You've always been smarter than you let on, Lilluna."

"You've got to come to dinner with me," Lily said. "I can't... Frank, I want us to become public. At least to our families. They love us both as individuals, and I know I don't have the cleanest history, but Neville has never once held that against me. He's my godfather. And I just-"

"Lilluna, calm down," Frank said, wrapping his arms around her again. "I would love to come out publically as your boyfriend. One day I'd like to be your husband. Mr. Lilluna Potter." Lily laughed.

"That's not how it works, Frank," Lily said. "And anyway, won't it be awkward for you if we... and Mathew..."

"Lily, things have been weird between me and Matt since you guys hooked up, and then again after you told him Rory was born and he said he didn't care. Matt knew how much I liked you... How much I've always liked you... And yet you fell for him and you then he had the nerve to complain about you to me. I told him to shut it, that if you two didn't explicitly say you were dating exclusively, then there was no reason for him to get mad at you. He didn't want to hear it. Then, well, I told you already what he said after her birth. It's his own bloody fault he's missing out on being a part of this wonderful family, and I don't care what he thinks of me. I want you to be happy, I want Rory to be happy, and I want to be happy. All three of those can be true if I'm with you."

"Mrs. Lily Luna Longbottom. I like the sound of that," Lily said, kissing Frank lightly.

"Mummy, how this?" Rory asked as she came toddling out from her room once more, carrying a bright pink tutu and a purple and lime green striped onesie. Lily and Frank couldn't help but laugh.

 **A/N: I know, long time no update and a really long chapter to boot, but Lily Luna deserved it. Next starts up the wedding chapters, starting with Lily and James and then Ginny and Harry etc... and our story is almost over! I'm sad about that, but also kind of happy too, not going to lie. Please leave any thoughts/comments or ideas you want in the wedding as a review! I love love love reading them. Thanks, and I'll have another chapter up soon xoxox Beth**


	19. A Wedding and a Baby (Marauders)

It was unusually warm the late November day James and Lily were set to be wed. After lots of talking, it was decided the two would get married on the Potter's property, four weeks after the battle in Diagon Alley. The voices complaining about the date shift were few and far between, and the people that did complain James and Lily decided didn't really matter.

"Lily, we just got this dress tailored. Why isn't it fitting?" Mrs. Evans asked as she tried to help Lily get ready for the ceremony. Lily looked down at the off-white lace and sighed.

"I know Mum, but no matter what I've done recently... I've just kept gaining weight." Lily pulled at the fabric before resting her hands on her stomach. As Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter, something dawned on her.

"Lily, are you pregnant?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I don't know Mum. I might be? I hadn't considered it..." Lily trailed off.

"Oh! Both of my girls married and pregnant... What a wonderful time! If only your dad were here," Mrs. Evans sighed wistfully.

"Mum, the dress still isn't fitting," Lily said. "We need to do something."

"Er, maybe there's a magic fix?" Mrs. Evans said. "I'll go get Euphemia. Maybe she'll be able to do something." Lily watched her mother leave the room from the mirror in front of herself.

 _Pregnant_ , she thought. First she was marrying James, and now they were going to be parents. Lily didn't know how she and James were expected to bring a baby into the world! The world was a mess...

"Evans! You in here?" she heard Sirius knocking on the door to the room she was in.

"You know I am, Black," Lily responded with a laugh.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure I guess. Although wait, maybe I'm not supposed to see you-" Lily said, but Sirius had already opened the door.

"Wow, Evans. Prongs is a lucky man." Sirius looked Lily up and down.

"Well I'm glad you think so," Lily said. She looked at herself in the mirror, her dress on but not fully laced up, her long red hair curled and pulled into a complicated updo. Her makeup was simple yet more than she would usually wear.

"He's so nervous, Lily. It's almost funny. You know, this is one of the biggest nights of your life."

"I know, Sirius."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you've only been engaged, what, six months? I just don't know if it's wise..."

"Sirius, James has told me you voiced concerns before. However... Frankly, I don't think you're right to be concerned. James and I love each other, and that's not going to go away. Besides... well, if I can tell you a secret.. I think I might be pregnant."

"Is it James's?"

"Of bloody course it is! I'm not cheating on him!"

"Bloody hell, Lily. You and Prongs. Having a baby. I feel faint."

"Yeah, me too," Lily said with a chuckle. "Sirius, go back to James. My mum should be returning any time now with Mrs. Potter. We've got to you know, make my dress fit. Also, if Mar's here yet, can you send her in?"

"Of course, Lil. Good luck, and I'll meet you down the aisle." With that, Sirius walked over to Lily, gave her a light hug, then headed outside.

* * *

"She's beautiful, mate. You've landed a good one," Sirius told James as they waited in the entryway of the Potter Mansion. James had been pacing back and forth, waiting for his best man to return with news of his soon-to-be wife.

"I know that. But did she answer my question?" James asked, his head snapping up to look at Sirius.

"Err, I might have forgotten to ask..." Sirius said slowly. James let out an groan.

"Sirius, I ask you _one question_. I need to know one single thing from Lily, and you forget to ask?"

"Listen mate, Lils has a lot on her mind too, and we sort of, well, got off topic."

"What do you mean off topic?" James asked.

"It doesn't matter now, Prongsie. The ceremony is supposed to start soon. You should go fix yourself one last time." Sirius hugged James, and James hugged him back tightly.

"Who knew weddings were so stressful," James sighed before heading back to the bathroom he was allowed to use. Before he closed the door, he called out to Sirius, "tell Moony and Wormy to get their arses in here so we can line up!" Sirius saluted James as he shut the door.

* * *

The ceremony itself seemed to pass in a blur for all involved. One second Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Potter were being escorted down the aisle to their seats by Remus and Sirius respectively, and the next James, Pete, Sirius, and Remus were standing at the makeshift altar, waiting for Lily and her bridesmaids to approach. The traditional bridal march played, and Marlene and Mary walked down the aisle. Then the crowd stood as the daughter of one of Lily's muggle friends threw petals as she walked down the path... When James caught sight of Lily on his father's arm, his breath got stuck in his throat. All the nerves that had been flowing through him all day stopped, and it was as though the entire world were still. He thought Lily looked absolutely stunning in her dress that hugged her in all the right places, and he couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

Lily, for her part, was just as amazed to see James waiting at the altar for her. His perpetually messy hair was actually tidy for once, and she couldn't help feeling a little sad that it wasn't more messy. As much as she teased him for it, Lily loved James's messy locks. The more she looked at the man who was about to become her husband, the more excited she got. She was excited to marry James. It was a long time coming. In less than an hour they would be husband and wife. In less than nine months they were going to be parents. Lily couldn't wait.

The ceremony was a basic muggle ceremony with a few small aspects of a wizarding ceremony thrown in carefully, as to not rouse the suspicion of the muggle guests. James and Lily had gone back and forth when it came to writing out their own vows, but in the end they had decided to go ahead and do it.

"Lily, not many people can say that they get to marry the person they fell for at age 12. I first met you when I was 11, but it wasn't until later that school year or early the next that I decided I wanted to marry you. Of course, it took a few more years for you to come 'round. Even my wildest dreams don't hold a candle to how beautiful you look standing here in front of me today, and I can't help thinking that you deciding to marry me is a decision you didn't fully think through. However Lil, I promise that I will love you for the rest of my life and beyond. I promise that I will stick by your side through thick and thin, and to value trust and communication between us above all things. The world is a rough place, but I know with you by my side, I'll be able to tackle anything life throws my way." Lily was almost crying by the time James had finished saying his part, and she didn't know if she could speak to say hers. After a few moments to collect herself, Lily started.

"James... I used to think you were an arrogant toerag, and that your friends were just as bad. Then, somewhere along the line, I realized that instead of hating you, I loved you. There's no one else in this world I would rather spend my life with, no one else I'd like to take on the world with. Through sickness, health, the good times and the bad, I will stand by you. Together we will raise a big family, and fill our children's lives with love and happiness like our parents showed us. I love you James Potter, and I'm so excited to be your wife."

"You may kiss the bride," the officiant said, and Sirius whooped as James leaned forward, flipping Lily's veil out of her face, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pressing his lips hard against hers. Lily ran one hand through his hair as she wrapped her other arm around his chest, loving how it felt to be in James's arms with his lips against hers. She would never get tired of kissing him. Too soon for the newlyweds but a few moments longer than the audience could appreciate, James and Lily separated. James took Lily's hand, raising it and shaking it above their heads before letting it go so he could pick her up, bridal style. James carried Lily back into the house, not setting her down until they reached the sitting room.

"Lily, that was..."

"I know."

"I can't believe it's finally happened. We're married, Lil. Can you believe it?"

"No, Mr. Potter, I can't," Lily said, cheekily.

"Well Mrs. Potter, maybe this will make it more believable," James said, his devilish grin sneaking back onto his face as he leaned over his wife and kissed her passionately. They both opened their mouths slightly, and James slid his tongue into Lily's mouth as her hands pulled his body closer.

"You look so hot in that dress, Mrs. Lily Potter," James murmured as they broke apart to breathe.

"Said the sexy Mr. James Potter in his tux," Lily replied.

"That's enough lovebirds!" Sirius called as he walked into the sitting room, his hands over his eyes. "Can I look or are you indecent?"

"Come off it, Pads, we're decent!" James answered, grinning like crazy.

"Your mums want to go take pictures. Then you've got to join the party. No lovemaking yet," Sirius said.

"Don't worry, we plan on saving all the craziness until tonight, when we're home alone," Lily said, smirking.

"I don't want to know, Evans, er, I mean..."

"She's Lily Potter now, Pads. Isn't it crazy?"

"I would never have guessed that it would actually happen," Sirius admitted. "Right, well I was sent in her to retrieve you, so let's go before I get yelled at too."

* * *

The wedding reception seemed much more intimate than the actual ceremony, and it was full of great food. Lily and James had both decided that they actually wanted to eat that night, and so it was said that they would spend time socializing with people after food. One thing that was happening during dinner, however, was Sirius's best man speech and Marlene's maid of honor speech. Sirius had been looking to the speech from the second James told him he would have to give one.

"Alright, so, I hope everyone enjoyed their dinners because now it's time for the real party to begin! First off, I would love to offer my congratulations to the couple of the hour, Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!" Sirius said, clapping.

"Right, so everyone knows James has been after Lily basically since our second year. Now for years I told James that it was never going to happen, but he proved me wrong. See, James and I met on the first day of our first year, way back when. We actually were sitting in the same compartment as Lily, although I believe we said something to tick her off and she stormed out. A few hours later, and Lily discovered she would never be able to get away from us since we were all going to be in the same house for the next seven years.

"Now, James and I, fast friends that first day, grew to be almost brothers. I know I speak not only for myself, but also for Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew when I say that James is the best friend and brother a boy could have. If any of us needed anything, we could turn to James and he'd be there, offering us help and support. I've seen him do the same thing with Lily over the years, whether it's been helping her when she somehow stunk at transfiguration or comforting her after she broke up with her last boyfriend, though I think in the second case he might've had some personal interest in Lily feeling better, especially because they started dating not too long after that." Sirius paused and the crowd chuckled.

"But seriously though, how many other boyfriends would go to their mother-in-law's house and do hard labor, just because their girlfriend asked? My guess is not many. I probably wouldn't do that for some bird. But James has never seen Lily as some bird, and I think that's one of the best things about them as a couple.

"Now, I'd like to raise a toast to two of my best friends, may they find happiness forever, and may your family and the babies you'll inevitably pop out be just as insane as you are, loves! Be glad they'll have Uncle Padfoot around to teach them the ways of the world. TO LILY AND JAMES!" Sirius yelled, raising his glass.

"LILY AND JAMES!" the crowd echoed back, and James and Lily sealed the toast with a kiss.

* * *

After a long night of talking and dancing, James and Lily watched all of their friends and family leave. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were going home with Mrs. Evans so the newlyweds would have a night totally alone. When the last few people were finally gone, Lily and James headed inside and upstairs.

"Our first night together, Mrs. Potter," James whispered into her ear as he helped Lily step out of her dress. As he looked at his girlfriend- no, his _wife,_ he couldn't help thinking about how lucky he was to have someone so perfect in his life.

"Well, we've had many nights together Mr. Potter. This is just the first one post-marriage," Lily responded. She turned to him and smiled before starting to hunt for her nightie.

"Don't, I like looking at you like this," James said, sliding his tie off and undoing his shirt. "Maybe we can make a baby tonight." He flashed her a devilish grin as he slipped out of his pants.

"Um, I think we've already taken care of that part," Lily mumbled.

"What?" James asked, pausing with his pants around his knees.

"I'm pretty sure... I'm pregnant James."

"Pregnant?"

"We're going to have a baby, James."

"A baby?" James stood and took a few steps closer to Lily, until he was looking at her directly. "We're going to be having our own little one? When?"

"I dunno, probably some time over the summer?"

"Well, we need to get a house! Baby stuff! You! You need to go to the doctor!" James's mind was going a mile a minute.

"James, calm down. We just got married not even 12 hours ago. Can we please relax in that fact before you start fretting about the fact that I'm probably pregnant? Let's just consummate the marriage as planned."

"Lily, you're pregnant. I'm not going to just ignore that fact." Lily reached out to touch James's cheek, brushing her hand down the side of his face as James's gaze lowered down Lily's still-mostly-naked frame.

"Make love to me, Mr. Potter?" She whispered, and suddenly all concerns of babies left James's mind. Almost as if by magic, he was back to thinking about how lucky he was to have married Lil, and how much he wanted her.

James hugged Lily tightly, and the pair crawled into bed, giggling as they crawled around under the sheets.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed our last Jily chapter *sad face* there was so much I wanted to say, but I think I was able to narrow the focus of this chapter enough so it made sense. I've also never really written about a wedding before? So I hope this is accurate/good enough? Please, as always, leave a review with your thoughts/comments/questions, as well as any ideas for the upcoming weddings! Next up we've got Harry and Ginny's which should be fun. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! Love you all xoxo Beth**


	20. When It's Meant To Be (Golden Trio)

Harry paced back and forth in the dining room of the Burrow, more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Compared to this, fighting Voldemort was easy. So easy.

"Mate, relax. You're marrying _Ginny_. Of all the people in the world, my little sister is the one who can calm you down. She's been in love with you since she was like ten," Ron said, resting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Why are you so scared?"

"Ginny deserves the world. What if I can't give that to her?" Harry said. "What if... what if he comes back, Ron?"

"Harry, we've been over this. Even in You-Know-Who does come back, which he won't, Ginny will still want to be married to you. It's a risk she's willing to take."

"But-"

"Oh good, Ronald, you read my mind. Harry, calm down. Ginny and I were both hoping you weren't but it's obvious you're making yourself sick with worry. Don't. She wants to marry you in all your dangerous glory." Hermione stood in the doorway to the room, her hands resting on her hips.

"Hermione, this is-"

"The biggest commitment of your life, I know. But Harry, we wouldn't be your best friends if Ron and I didn't make you do this. Do you love Ginny?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you want to have a family with her?" Ron asked.

"I mean, I'm not against it," Harry said.

"To do that, you guys need to get married. You know that as well as I do," Ron said, glancing over at Hermione.

"Yeah..."

"So are you ready to meet her out there, in front of our friends and family?" Ron asked. Harry nodded slowly.

"Well then you better get out there," Hermione said.

* * *

People sat in orderly rows, taking up the majority of the large yard of the Burrow under the white tent. Minerva McGonagall was in the front row, next to Andromeda Tonks on what was typically considered the groom's side, with Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, and many others. On the other side there was a sea of redheads, with Mrs. Weasley sitting next to an empty chair, a handkerchief already out on her lap. In the front stood George, Neville, and Ron behind Harry.

Sahana, one of Ginny's teammates, was the first girl to walk down the aisle. Next came Hermione, and then Luna. Then, Teddy helped Victoire down the aisle, both of them tossing rose petals as they walked. And then, Ginny appeared, her hair bright against the starch white of her dress. Her great-aunt's tiara sparkled, and at that moment, Harry knew his wife-to-be was a literal goddess. Ginny kissed her father's cheek when they reached the end, and Mr. Weasley sat down next to his wife, eyes wet with tears.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered as he took her hands.

"You're not too bad yourself," Ginny muttered.

* * *

When it was time for the vows, Harry struggled to find the words. He just looked at Ginny, shaking his head in amazement before he cleared his throat.

"Everyone here knows that Ginny and I have been together for some time now. I knew I wanted to be with Ginny since sixth year, but Merlin, she knew even before I did, and she never gave up on me. I might have been her celebrity crush then, but now she's definitely mine. I don't know how many other people could be as strong as Ginny has always been. I wouldn't want anyone else by my side when it comes to ministry events and all the so called perks of being the chosen one. I dread going to the balls and stuff, but with you by my side, Gin, things... Things are okay. Watching you with Teddy... I didn't think I could help raise a child, at least not yet. I was barely 18 when we first started helping out with Teddy. I wasn't ready for it. But you... You pushed me, pushed me to be involved in his life like Sirius and Remus would have wanted to be in mine. You took on the responsibilities of being a pseudo-mother figure, and you took them in stride. I can't wait to see you with our own children. Ginny, the more I think about it, the more I know it's true... I fall more in love with you every day, and there is no one else... No one that I could ever..." Harry's voice cracked. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I hate knowing that I might put you at risk. But I'd hate even more to have to say goodbye. I've already done that once, and... I can't lose you again. I will love you forever."

There were many tears in the people watching, and even Ginny was wiping at her eyes.

"I guess it's my turn now," Ginny said a few moments later. She took a deep breath.

" _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's truly divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord._ We've come a long way since I wrote that awful poem to you, Harry. We've grown up. I did the math, and it's been over ten years! Can you believe it? Harry, there's no one else who's side I'd rather be by, day in and day out. You said it yourself... I'm marrying my childhood crush. I might have dated other guys... but this was always the end I wanted. Ron got mad at me around your third year, moaning about the fact that of all the boys in Hogwarts, I had to fall in love with his best friend. I love you, Harry. I want to have a family together. I want you to continue to cheer me on at matches. You're the freaking savior of the entire world, and you have a fairly important job at the Ministry, and you still manage to attend almost every single one of my matches. You make more than some of my teammate's significant others that stay at home for their work! If... If that's not amazing, if that does show how... perfect... you are... Harry James Potter, I will handle any risk you put me at. I will stay by your side, through good and bad. I will love you forever, Harry."

Harry couldn't help it. He leaned forward and pulled Ginny into a hug. She was perfect.

* * *

"Alright everyone, we'll see you at the stadium in an hour! Be ready to party!" Ginny said, coming back out after she, Harry, and the rest of the bridal party had retreated down the aisle.

"Ginny! Can I talk to you for a second?" Andromeda said, coming up to Ginny.

"Of course, what's up?"

"First, the ceremony was beautiful. It... It really reminded me of my own wedding. Dora, she just had a small Ministry wedding... Watching you and Harry though was heartwarming. You are a beautiful bride."

"Awe, thanks Andy," Ginny said, hugging the older woman.

"Now, I'm not going to the afterparty. I already told Harry to take Teddy, he's so excited to dance around with you two. I just... I'm not feeling so great, and just really wish Dora and Remus could've gotten the chance..."

"So do I, Andy," Ginny said softly. "It's fine, we'll drop Teddy off tomorrow morning before we head out-"

"Oh you don't need your godson in the house on your wedding night!" Andromeda exclaimed. "No no no. I talked to Bill, and he and Fleur said they would _love_ to have Teddy overnight. I think it's good for him and their little girl. He told me they're expecting?" Ginny nodded. Bill and Fleur had shared the news with Harry and herself at dinner last night, but most of the family still didn't know.

"Alright, well, have a good evening, Andy. I'm so glad you could be here," Ginny said, giving the woman another quick hug.

"Enjoy this time, Ginny. You and Harry are a good match. These next few months will be some of the best."

* * *

"Okay, okay everyone! Can I have your attention?" Ron said, banging his knife on the champagne glass in front of him. The large crowd gathered at tables around the Quidditch pitch quieted.

"Right, so as best man, it's my job to give a speech. I've known Ginny her whole life. I am too little to remember when she was born, but Mum has always said that of all my brothers, Ginny and I seemed to share a bond. She assumed it was because we were close in age, but seeing her today, marrying my best mate, I can't help but wonder if maybe there's more to it. As we grew older, I'll admit that Ginny and I grew apart. She was my annoying kid sister who never shut up... except that summer, when Harry came to stay with us. For the few weeks he with us, I swear Ginny was quieter than she'd been since she started talking.

"And then there's Harry. Harry, you're my best mate, and also my favorite brother-in-law-"

"That's because he's our only brother-in-law!" George called out.

"Shut up," Ron said. "Like I was saying, Harry, you're my best mate. We've been together through thick and thin, and as long as you don't hurt my sister, I think our relationship is going to stay the same. I was so mad when I realized you two were finally getting together, but at the same time, I trust you more than anyone, and I'm glad to know that out of all the men in the world, my sister chose you, someone who will look out for her and keep her safe.

"So let's toast to the bride and groom!" Ron finished. His speech was short and sweet, and Harry reckoned that was both because he had already had a little too much firewhiskey but also because he had planned on using his sister's cheesy poem, but she had beaten him to it. Harry zoned out during Luna's speech, just glad for a lull in the action so he and Gin could scarf down some food.

"Harry, time for us to start making rounds," Ginny whispered as she clapped for Luna, who had just finished talking. Harry sighed.

"You know, this is always the part I hate. Going around and talking to people."

"Well then maybe we should have just had a smaller get together in my parent's backyard. However, I didn't think that was what you wanted."

"No, Gin," Harry said, "you were the one that didn't want that. I didn't care, so long as you were happy." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Let's start with the teachers' table," Ginny said, standing, grabbing Harry's hand, and leading the way.

"Mr and Mrs Potter," Professor McGonagall said as the two approached, smiling softly. "Today was lovely. You know, Harry, I was at your parent's wedding oh so many years ago..." she trailed off.

"You were?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It was a small but sweet ceremony, much like yours," she said.

"Well, anyway, thanks for coming, Professor," Ginny said, grabbing Harry's hand. Harry knew the gesture was one of kindness, trying to keep him from thinking about the fact that his parents weren't here, but he wished Ginny wouldn't have cut McGonagall off. Truth be told, his dad, Sirius, and Remus had been on his mind all day.

"I wouldn't have missed it," Professor McGonagall said. "It really was beautiful to see you two. Made me think a little of my..." she trailed off again.

"'Arry!" Hagrid said loudly from the other side of the table. "I can't believe yer married. On the other hand, of course you're married to Ginny. You are a beautiful bride," he smiled at Ginny.

"Thanks, Hagrid. How's the grounds?" Ginny said.

"Ah it's fine. Fang is startin' to get up there in age, he's calmed loads since you lot were in school," Hagrid said, the corners of his beard rising to show he was smiling.

"Maybe we should get you a new puppy to keep you busy," Ginny suggested. McGonagall laughed.

"I think that is the last thing Hogwarts needs right now," she said with a chuckle. Hagrid looked a little indignant.

"Right, well it was nice seeing you, thanks so much for coming," Harry said grabbing Ginny's arm and slowly starting to inch away.

"Go enjoy the rest of your guests," McGonagall agreed. Harry and Ginny headed to the next table.

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" Ginny declared as she and Harry walked into Grimmauld Place that night. "Being a bride - the most tiring job, ever!"

"Master Harry, Mistress Ginny! Kreacher has a small snack prepared in the kitchen," the elf said, appearing.

"Thanks Kreacher, but I think we might just head to bed," Ginny said.

"Has Master Harry told you about-" Kreacher started, but Harry cut him off.

"No I haven't yet, Kreacher. But I guess now is as good a time as any."

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I figured... We're going to be starting a family soon. And yes, we cleaned this place up loads, but I want to have a real house, you know? With a yard and trees and a place to call our own. No memories. So... I've been looking at houses in Godric's Hollow. Now, I know it's a bit farther from the city, but we're wizards; that doesn't matter too much. And yes driving if we have young kids might be a real trip, but..." Harry's voice cracked. "It's so nice there, Gin. It's where my story started. I just feel... so connected, you know?"

"Harry, I don't care where we live. Godric's Hollow sounds nice. It's got a magical community. Besides, we both knew we didn't want to stay here forever." Ginny grabbed his hand. "We'll talk about it more in the morning. For now, let's just head to bed." Harry nodded, and the couple headed up the stairs.

That night, in bed, Harry rolled over to look at his wife. "I love you Mrs. Potter," he mumbled.

"I love you too, Mr. Potter."

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed Harry and Ginny's wedding! For this one I was less sure of where I wanted to go, and I know Ron's speech was maybe a little lackluster, but... I also think it fit. This is taking place around June of 2001 (I don't think I mentioned a specific date but feel free to correct me, lol). So there's three more chapters after this, the one up next is James Sirius and Elle's wedding. Hopefully I'll get it out soon! I am busy with life and college and stuff, so I make no promises, but soon. Please leave a review with your thoughts; they really inspire me to write more! Also, if you've got any ideas for James and Elle, I'll take them! I think I might have an idea or two about where I'm going, but your thoughts are always appreciated. Thanks so much for reading and your reviews!**


	21. Muggle Style Wedding (James Sirius)

James proposed to Elle on their trip to the United States. They had planned the trip for months, and even though other people in their family had proposed with everyone around, James and Elle found it much more their style to send a letter back halfway through the trip announcing "We're Engaged!"

Wedding planning seemed short and sweet in comparison to the seven years James and Elle had been together. Even though Lily was crazy busy, she and Elle's best friend managed to work together with Mrs. Smith and Mrs. Potter to get the wedding planned for the June after there engagement.

The morning of the wedding, James woke up with a cold. His nose was stuffy and his voice was horse. He cursed under his breath as he tried to get ready, and dealt with it for about half an hour before calling his mother.

"Mum!"

"Good morning, James, are you excited?" Ginny said, answering the phone.

"I'm sick, Mum. I've got a cold. Can you believe it?" James muttered.

"I can, in fact, believe it. You haven't been taking care of yourself-"

"Mum, just tell me what I need to do and stop the scolding. There's only so much I can do after the fact."

"Alright, James, I'll bring over a potion. Al and Freddie are supposed to be there around 10 to help get you ready."

"I'm aware of the plan, Mum," James muttered.

"Okay. Just try and relax and not think about the fact that you're having one of the biggest days of your life."

"Mum-"

"I'll see you in like an hour, James." With that, Ginny hung up on her oldest son.

* * *

"I haven't been to a muggle wedding," Freddie said as he, James, Teddy, Al, and Ryan were gathered in one of the back rooms of the church. Everyone was in matching tuxes, with James wearing a different bow tie.

"Yeah I think that's most of us. I've never been a husband before but that's about to change," James muttered.

"Don't worry James. It's like being a really good boyfriend. I mean look at Vic and I. We're fine," Teddy said.

"Yeah, and how many kids have you got?" Freddie joked, elbowing Teddy.

"Hey, we're stopping at four," Teddy said.

"Um, last time I checked Ted you only had 3 kids," Al pointed out.

"Shit," Teddy said under his breath. "Well, surprise! Vic and I are going to have another baby!"

"God mate can you not keep it in your pants?" James said with a laugh. "Or do you guys want to surpass Grandma and Grandpa with the number of kids you have?"

"Hey just wait until you and Elle are ready to make babies. You'll never want to stop."

"How old are all the kids?" Ryan asked.

"Well Dora is 8, Johnny is 5, Andy is 4, and then we'll have the new addition," Teddy explained, grinning.

"Are you and Molly going to start having kids soon?" James asked Ryan.

"Molly is at in interesting place in her career and not quite ready," Ryan recited before sighing. "But hopefully soon. I'm retiring from Quidditch next year. I can stay at home with the kid."

"Quinn and I aren't going to have a wedding!" Albus declared suddenly.

"What?" James said, turning to his brother, who looked strangely pale.

"Quinn... his grandfather died last year, and soon after we got engaged, but... neither of us wants to have a formal wedding. Quinn gave me back the engagement band yesterday and I don't know what that means. I'm sorry James I know this is supposed to be your big day-"

"Al, you're my brother. This is important-" James started, but stopped at a knock on the door.

"Boys! You're to be ready in five!" Lily called from outside the door.

"Lily, Al and I were trying to have a moment!" James yelled back.

"I do not care, James Sirius Potter! If you're going to marry the girl you've been with for seven years now you need to get out there!"

* * *

As James walked up the aisle, he wished his hands would stop sweating. There were already so many people gathered in the church. As he looked at his wizarding friends and relatives, he was glad to see that everyone had been dressed appropriately, thanks in part to help from Lily and Hugo. As he stood on one side of the stage like front of the church, he felt Freddie lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, James. It's just Elle," he murmured, and James nodded. _It was just Elle. Just the love of his life, the only girl he wanted to be his wife_. As James surveyed the crowd again, he noticed someone new in the audience, someone he hadn't invited. Olivia Wood.

"Olivia's here," James said quietly, panicking. Besides the fact that bringing her up had almost scared Elle off in the first place, Olivia had hated everything about Elle when they met, and vice versa. He had finally ended his friendship with Olivia after Molly and Ryan's wedding, when she had tried to get James to sleep with her even though he was with Elle.

"Don't worry. I won't let her ruin your day," Freddie murmured before nodding as the bridal march started and one of Elle's muggle friends started down the aisle. Roxie was next, followed by Lily, who started motioning for Dora to lead Rory, Andy and Johnny down the aisle. James chuckled as he saw the beautiful faces of the kids, including his niece and his goddaughter. They were throwing petals all over the place, and everyone laughed as Rory tried to shove some in her mouth.

"Only your daughter," James mouthed to Lily, who looked horrified but thankful that Frank was able to sneak out of his seat and stop her daughter from eating the fake petals. Behind the kids was Elle's best friend, trying to keep the kids in line.

Everyone stood, and Elle, accompanied by her father, stepped out of the shadows at the back of the church. James was left breathless by how beautiful she looked. Her red hair was pulled up into a bun, but there were a bunch of short curls framing her face. The white dress looked stunning on her, and its shape highlighted all of Elle's best features. James started tearing up, unable to believe that this was actually happening. He was actually going to marry Elle Smith, and they were going to have babies and a family and share their loft for years and inherit the tea shop... It was time for James to step forward and receive Elle from her father.

* * *

The wedding itself was a blur, and all of a sudden James was being told to "kiss the bride" which he did gleefully. He picked Mrs. Elle Potter up and carried her out, laughing. The rest of the bridal party followed them out, and as they gathered in the vestibule, James kissed Elle again.

"Can you believe it, Mrs. Potter?" James asked.

"No, I simply cannot believe I actually married you, Mr. Potter," Elle said, laughing. "God, to you remember our first date? That was terrible! I never thought we'd actually get this far!"

"Picture time!" Lily announced. "Everyone will be coming out, and we need to take pictures." James sighed.

"When's the party start?" Freddie asked.

"When I say it does!" Lily repeated, picking up her daughter. "So I suggest we do pictures fast."

* * *

James and Elle waited to go around from guest to guest until after they had finished eating. That was one thing both of them had insisted on when they were planning. As James looked around from the head table, he noticed that Al and Quinn were missing. James, however, shrugged this off; he didn't have time to worry about his brother. He also noticed that Olivia was sitting front and center, and unfortunately for him, he noticed that Elle had noticed as well.

"I thought we weren't inviting her," Elle muttered.

"I didn't invite her," James answered. "She's crashing."

"She looks so..." Elle trailed off.

"I know. But if she doesn't support me with you, and only wants to tear us apart... Well that's not a friend I want in my life."

"We better go talk to people," Elle said. James nodded.

* * *

By the end of the night, everyone was having fun dancing, muggles and wizards alike. As James danced next to one of Elle's muggle relatives with Freddie on his other side, he couldn't help thinking that this was what his father had fought for. In all of his stories his father had seem so courageous... James never knew how he had found the power within himself. In this moment, though, James knew this is what his father wanted to keep around. This ability to spend time with muggles and muggleborns and squibs and everyone being on an even field... Yes, this was it.

When the music stopped, James and Elle stood together, holding hands to wish everyone a good night.

"Alright, everyone! We thank you so much for spending this special day with us, but it looks like it's time to call it a night!" James called. Elle smiled.

"It's been a truly awesome night, and we'll see all of you soon! For now, we've got to get back to our flat so that we can catch a few hours of sleep before our flight tomorrow," Elle said.

"COME ON, LET'S BE REAL, HOW MUCH SLEEPING WILL THERE REALLY BE?" Freddie yelled, causing James and Elle to laugh.

"Listen, Freddie, that's still to be determined," James said in response, and everyone laughed.

"Goonight, and thanks again for coming!" Elle said before kissing James hard on the mouth.

* * *

"Welcome home, Elle Potter," James said in between kisses as he carried her over the threshold of their tiny flat. They'd been sharing it for almost four years now, and it was the perfect home for them.

"Thanks, James Smith," Elle whispered as he let her down on their loveseat. James chuckled.

"I don't think that's how it works," James said, equally as quiet, before kissing her neck.

"It should work that way," Elle said, pushing James's face away from her neck. "You're not allowed to have me until you admit I'm right."

"Elle," James whined. "Just let me kiss you and take you to our wedding bed."

"Not yet Mr. Smith," Elle said, crossing her arms. James laughed.

"I can't believe you're being serious!" James said through a chuckle. "Don't call me that it makes me think of your dad!"

"God you're right it does!" Elle said, laughing too.

"Of course I'm right, my middle name is Sirius," James said.

"Did you see how my great-aunt reacted when the Pastor said that was your name? She almost fainted." Elle said laughing.

"Come to bed with me, Mrs. Potter. I want to get at least one round in tonight," James pleaded as he looked again at his beautiful laughing wife. God she was gorgeous.

"Oh all right, Mr. Potter," Elle said, kissing James passionately before he picked her up again and carried her down the hall.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait for this chapter; I know I suck for that. But anyway, here it is on 19 years later day! I know this one focused a lot less on the actual wedding, but I feel like for James (who this section is technically viewed through) that was the least important part. Also I figured I should probably write a confrontation between James and Olivia, but I didn't like how it was turning out so. Please leave any thoughts/comments/etc; I love reading all kinds of reviews. Al and Quinn's wedding? is up next, but you and I both get to wait and see what actually is going to happen between the two of them... (bad author doesn't know exactly what she wants to write LOL) If you've got any ideas about what you want to see either for Al and Quinn or Lily and Frank, feel free to leave that as a review, too!**

 **Thanks for reading and hopefully Al and Quinn will be up sooner! Please review!**


	22. When Wedding Bells Don't Ring (Albus S)

"Al, you know I love you. But I... I just don't think getting married is the right path for us." Quinn was not looking at his boyfriend as he spoke, instead staring at the plate of food in front of him. Albus, for his part, was having a hard time looking at his boyfriend. Tears were starting to come even if he didn't know why.

"What are you saying, Quinn? Are we... is this the end?" Al asked. His voice cracked, and Quinn looked up at the face of the boy he loved, the boy whose heart he was breaking.

"Albus I love you. More than anything," Quinn said, reaching across the table to take his boyfriend's hand.

"That doesn't answer my question, Quinn," Al replied, slipping his hand out of reach. "I love you more than anything too. But you can love someone and still end things with them. Just look at what Alice did..."

"I don't want to break up with you Al. But I also don't want to marry you," Quinn said, trying to keep all emotion from his voice.

"Then I guess I'm going to leave," Al said, standing.

* * *

Albus hated being back in the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow. He had moved out when he was 19, living with Scorpius and their other friend, Alan, and then when Rose and Scorpius had gotten married, Albus had had enough money to get a small cottage...and Quinn had moved in with him after his grandfather had died. Technically the cottage was in Al's name, but unlike Quinn, Al had a home to go back to. So, Al went home to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

"Albus, you've been here a week. Your mum and I love having you here, of course, and we always welcome you, but... why did you come?" Harry Potter said, sitting down on the pavement under the statue of himself as a baby and his parents.

"I don't want to talk about him, Dad," Al said, his arms crossed around his knees.

"Okay, well, your brother is getting married tomorrow. Is Quinn still going?" Al swore under his breath.

"I don't want him to not go," he said softly. "I still love him, Dad."

"Well did you invite him to the rehearsal dinner?" Harry asked. Albus nodded.

"Elle told me to."

"So maybe you'll see him tonight and you can talk?" Harry suggested. Al shook his head.

"We... I don't think he'll come with how I left."

"Al, do you want him to come?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Dad! Can you... Can you please just leave me alone, and tell Mum to too. Maybe I'll talk to you after the wedding... I'm still processing."

"Okay, son. Just know that I don't control your mother. She's always had a mind of her own."

* * *

As they stood in the church, Al couldn't believe his annoying older brother was getting married. More than that, he couldn't believe that he wasn't the best man. No James had chosen Freddie. Just another reason his life sucked. His own brother didn't think he was close enough to be the bloody best man.

"Alright, everyone, in muggle tradition, we will now head to eat food!" James announced as he walked up to his groomsmen. James looked at Al, and for a second he thought his brother noticed that something was wrong, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

As they walked into the private dining room, Albus found his boyfriend's bright blue eyes first. Al did a double take - yes, there was his boyfriend, with his long, curly blonde hair, sitting next to Frank, who was holding Rory. Rory was playing with Quinn's hair, and as he watched, his boyfriend leaned over and played with his niece. Albus couldn't help but smile, though at the same time he felt as though his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.

"Quinn," he finally choked out. "What are you doing?"

"Your mum came to see me at the cottage today..." Quinn said. "She said that I needed to come."

"Well, I told my dad not to let her..." Albus searched the room for his parents, but they were no where to be found.

"Al, this isn't the place. We'll talk afterward."

"Lily and Rory are spending the night at your grandmother's house, Al...I'm the only one going to be at the flat, if you'd like to come over and talk, somewhere neutral? Quinn was talking to me, and well... I think you guys really need to have a conversation," Frank said, looking at the pair.

"Oh, Quinn told you what was going on? Good for you. Because I've got no fucking clue." Al wanted to run out of the dining space. Quinn looked like he did, too. Instead, Al walked forward to sit at the head table.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Quinn said as he, Frank, and Al walked from the apparition point to Lily's flat.

"He didn't tell me much, Al," Frank said as he got to the door of the building.

"I don't care," Al said. "He didn't tell me anything."

"Al, you left. You walked out. And you didn't come home. I've been waiting there for a week."

"You never have to leave anyway. You work from home."

"Listen Al, I'm sorry. That wasn't the way to bring the topic up."

"No kidding," Al said, rolling his eyes.

"Albus _please_ ," Quinn said.

"Quinn, I don't understand. I love you. I've told you that more times than I can count. I want to get married to you. I thought you wanted to marry me, too. You said yes."

"Al, five seconds and we'll be in the flat. I'll make tea and you can sit and talk..."

"Frank I don't want that! I know you're a nanny and are the responsible, calm one between you and Lily, but this isn't you and Lily. This is me, and my life..." Albus trailed off as he entered his sister's flat with his boyfriend and hers.

"I'm not saying you guys are anything like me and Lilluna. But sit down, drink some tea..." Frank said, as he headed over to the little kitchen. Quinn slipped his hand around Al's, and Al let Quinn pull him over to the couch.

"Albus, I thought I wanted to marry you. I really did. I love you so much. I don't want to date anyone else. I just... I don't know how I'm supposed to be your husband. I know I use male pronouns and I outwardly identify as a boy, but... Al, I don't want to just be your husband. I want to be your partner for life. Gay marriage isn't on the same playing field as hetero marriage. It's not right. We're just as well off being committed to each other. I don't need a legal document and a big ceremony to dedicate myself to you. I did that over three years ago." Quinn finished speaking, tears in his eyes as he slid the ring Al had given him a year before off his left hand.

"You're giving me back the band? All I'm hearing are mixed signals, Quinn," Al said, tearing up himself. Al looked away from Quinn to see Frank working over by the stove.

"Do you still love me?" Quinn asked, his voice breaking.

"Of course," Al whispered. "I never stopped."

"Then come home. We'll get rings together. Trade that one in. Something to show not just us, but everyone in the world that we're committed to each other."

"I don't understand," Al said, shaking his head. "I don't get it, Quinn."

"Frank?" Quinn asked, looking across the room. Frank nodded at his name, grabbing a tray with a teapot and teabags as well as three teacups and bringing them over.

"No. I'm not doing this. I'm not letting some other guy explain your intentions, Quinn. You gave me back the ring. I don't know what you want me think. I'm leaving." With that, Al stood, walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire.

* * *

Al really wished he was anywhere other than at James's wedding. He was glad Elle and James were finally getting married, of course, and happy for his brother, but as his own romantic life fell apart the last thing he wanted was to be somewhere celebrating love. Even worse, Quinn had come. It was like he didn't realize he wasn't invited to Potter family functions anymore.

Al tipped back his third (well, at least he thought it was his third) beer of the hour (of course James had to have a Muggle wedding), brooding over the fact that Quinn was on the dance floor, twirling around with Rory. _It should have been Al dancing with Quinn- er, Rory_ Albus thought. Suddenly, he noticed someone standing near him. He looked up and saw the person he was least expecting - Alice Longbottom.

"Hey, Al, can we talk?" Alice said. Al didn't know what to do, but Alice took this as a sign to sit. "So Frank was talking to me..."

"Alice why are you hear?" Albus blurted out, his judgement lacking due to the alcohol. Alice nodded.

"I was invited. We are family friends, Al. I'm not just your ex-girlfriend. I... Did I ever tell you how much I liked seeing that you and Quinn became a couple? At first, it broke my heart... I hated seeing you finally romantic with someone else."

"Yeah, well we see how long that lasted," Al muttered. Alice gave him a sharp look.

"Listen, you and Quinn are meant to be. You bring out the best in each other, and Albus, I know you really love him and I'm not going to let you give that up just because he doesn't know how to communicate what he wants."

"Alice you broke up with me years ago, and our friendship ended. You've got no control of my life anymore."

"Albus, let me be a friend! Because as a friend, I don't like watching you down ten beers in two hours and sit alone over here moping. I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you." Albus sighed, not wanting to listen to Alice because he knew she was right.

"You're infuriating."

"So are you. Do you want me to moderate between you two?" Alice suggested.

"Actually...That might just work," Albus said.

* * *

Albus and Quinn had talked things out after the wedding. The conversation had started at the wedding, with Alice's help, and they had actually talked instead of argued. Al even went home with Quinn that night to their house.

They talked more the next day, and by the Wednesday after the wedding they had a plan. They were going to enter what the muggles called a Civil Partnership. It was basically being married, though there were some differences. They were going to get matching bands to wear signifying their love. Now they just had to tell their families.

* * *

"Hey Mum, can you call a dinner with James and Elle, and Lil, and I guess Frank, and Quinn and I soon?" Albus said into his phone about a month later.

"Of course, hon. What's up?" Ginny Potter said through the phone.

"Well, Quinn and I have a bit of an announcement..."

"Are you guys staying together then?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Marriage?"

"It's actually not that easy, Mum. Did you know the Ministry still won't approve gay marriage? It's crazy but true."

"You're Harry Potter's son. We could-"

"No, Mum. I don't want you pulling strings. If nothing else, Harry Potter's middle son not getting married because he legally can't will bring attention to the issue. Quinn and I both agreed on that."

"Oh. So what are you going to do then?"

"We'll explain everything at dinner."

"Are you two still going to try for kids?" Ginny asked. She had known her son always wanted them. Lily was the one who was always saying she was never having kids. James was planning on having kids because Elle wanted them, and James himself wasn't against it. Growing up though, Ginny had watched Al interact with the little kids in the neighborhood, and even now with Rory, and she could see how good a father he would be.

"Obviously neither of us can conceive a child," Al said flatly. "We're working it out. We might go for adoption. After Molly's reforms, the foster program for young witches and wizards is something we would consider. There are different routes we could take if we want a kid. Quinn's definately not ready yet."

"What about you, Al?"

"I love Quinn. I can still love on Rory and all of Teddy's kids... Everyone's kids. Did you hear Rose is pregnant?"

"Yes, your uncle called this morning to ask if he could have someone arrest Scorpius for impregnating his daughter. Your father laughed. I told Ron that they've been married for two years, this was bound to happen soon, and he can't complain but should be happy."

"Bet he took that well," Albus said, laughing. "Honestly, I'm so excited. Rose is going to be such a good mum."

"Alright, Al, I've got to get back to this article. I'll let you know what day works for everyone soon?"

"Sounds good. Thanks, Mum." Albus said.

"Of course dear, it's not a problem. Talk to you soon!" With that, they both hung up. Albus walked into the living room of the cottage, where his boyfriend was curled up with a book he was editing.

"Mum's going to try and find a date that works for everyone," Al said, sitting softly on the couch next to Quinn.

"Good. How much did she bug you?"

"I told her we're not having a traditional marriage, but I stopped at that. She can find out stuff later."

"I figured she would ask something. That's the journalist in your mum." Quinn set the book down and grabbed Al's hand as he scooted closer.

"Quinn, I really do love you more than anything," Albus said, pulling Quinn in closer.

"And I love you, Albus. I'm glad we worked stuff out. I guess I was just... I don't know. Marriage is big."

"So's what we're doing," Al said, smiling softy as his boyfriend shifted to rest his head on Al's chest. Al kissed the top of Quinn's head.

"Yeah, but I feel like we've talked more now than before. We both know what we want from everything."

"Actually, I don't know if we have," Al said slowly, thinking back to what his mother had said. "Quinn, do you want kids?"

"What? I mean sure, eventually. I don't think... If I was going to have kids with anyone, it'd be with you. I'd just be afraid of screwing them up like I'm screwed up."

"You aren't screwed up, Quinn," Al said quickly. "And I want to have kids at some point with you. It doesn't have to be soon." Silence fell over the couple. Finally, several minutes later, Quinn spoke.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

 ** _Three Years Later_**

Albus rolled over in bed, waking from a good night's sleep. After stretching and wiping some of the sleep from his eyes, he looked over at his partner and smiled. Quinn was the most handsome thing Al had ever laid eyes on, and that was especially true when he was still peacefully asleep. Albus absentmindedly played with the ring on his left hand, the one that matched the ring Quinn pair had legally been together for two years and a few months, and though things hadn't been easy, Al couldn't wait for more years to come.

About two months after the paperwork had gone through, Quinn's father had cornered him outside of the publishing house Quinn worked for, saying all kinds of rude things and threatening Quinn. He had come back to Al in tears, saying that they were stupid to think this was going to work. Albus didn't say a word that night but held Quinn in his arms until his tears stopped. They had gone to bed that night and just held each other.

A nasty Rita Skeeter article had come out about the pair as well, saying all kinds of untrue things about how the pair had gotten together, why they hadn't gotten married, and other homophobic things. She claimed to have gotten quotes from the Weasely family, which couldn't have happened since none of them said a word around her, but reading the article and knowing that a portion of the public would believe it was heartbreaking for Al. The quotes included one from Al's parents saying that they were sad their son would never be able to have a biological child, and that they loved Alice Longbottom with him so much. Quinn, seeing Al's reaction, had talked with Ginny and Harry to set up an interview with a respected reporter for the four of them to get the full story out.

Al and Quinn hadn't wanted to be public figures, but they were becoming ones. Granted, Albus was already famous, so they knew their relationship being permanent was going to make more of a statement than James and Elle. What they didn't expect was to be asked to help plan Diagon Alley's first official Pride Parade, or for young teenagers to come up to them in the shops over holiday and tell them about how seeing Albus Potter married to a bloke gave them the confidence to come out, but also gave them hope for a happy future.

And now, this very day, in fact, Molly would be bringing over their first foster daughter. Al and Quinn had talked long and hard before deciding that they were finally ready to fill out the foster paperwork three months previously, and then they had spent plenty of time with Molly trying to make sure they got a good match. When she talked to Al about a witch who still had two years left of Hogwarts that had gotten pregnant and disowned because of it, Al thought of Lily and wanted to help the girl right away. Quinn wasn't on board at first; he was worried about issues with mother being so young, but when they met with the girl there was a connection, and both men knew it was right.

"Al," Quinn said, half awake, bringing Al back to the present moment. "When's Mol bringing the baby?"

"Ten-thirty... which is in about twenty minutes! Crap! I woke up an hour ago... but I got lost in thought looking at you and now I have no time to get the house ready!" Al sat up.

"Love, it's okay. It's Molly. She's already checked the house and we've got everything set up," Quinn said, sitting up much slower than his other half. "We just need to get dressed and get ready."

"Quinn, in less than half an hour we're going to have a baby! We're not ready! What were we thinking?"

"Albus Severus Potter, listen to me. Stella, your three-year-old goddaughter loves you. Rory, your four-year-old niece loves hanging out with Uncle Al and Uncle Quinn. Both girls can't wait to see us with our baby. Stella said so when Rose and Scorpius were over with her yesterday. Remember?"

"Just because a couple of children think we can have kids doesn't make it true," Albus muttered.

"Think of Izzie. We're saving her. You know who she said got her pregnant. That baby is going to be magical. If we don't help her, she's not going to be able to finish her education and support the baby. Unlike us, she doesn't have people behind her that are supporting her. Okay, Molly and Ryan had her living with them this summer because she had no where to go and the matron of the Ministry-sponsored orphanage/group home refused to take in a pregnant fifteen-year-old."

"How the hell did Molly's program end up with such a stick in the mud in charge, anyway?" Al asked.

"You know Aunt Hermione's trying to get to the bottom of it. And trying to figure out who to put in charge after she removes the current head, but it's not exactly a job people are jumping for. Regardless, we can handle this baby."

"If you say so, Quinn," Al said softly. He got out of bed and slipped on a jumper and some pants while Quinn too got dressed. Hand in hand, they both left their bedroom to go wait in the living room for Molly to come with the baby.

What seemed both like seconds and hours later simultaneously, there was a knock at the door. Al was sitting, frozen, unable to believe that the time was finally here. Quinn stood to open the door. Smiling from the other side was Al's cousin, Molly, her short red hair pulled back by a headband and a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Hello, boys, meet your new daughter, Allegra," Molly said, holding out the bundle of blankets. Albus stood and ran forward to take the tiny baby from Molly's hands.

"She's so small," Quinn said softly.

"She was less than six pounds at birth. She's healthy though, and Isadora's doing okay. She's at home with Ryan now. I told her she couldn't come."

"Why?" Al asked, looking up from where he'd been happily staring at his daughter.

"You said she could name her, but there have to be limits. She is Allegra's birth mother, yes, but that's it. Especially since the birth father had a conversation with Isadora and told her in no uncertain terms that he was not interested in supporting her or the child in the future, and he signed away any parental rights. She was figuring he'd come around, but now that he hasn't, she needs to decide if she actually wants to take on raising a child who's life she'll be absent from for three years, or if she just wants to give her up."

"Well," Quinn looked at Albus, "we will keep her as long as we can. Izzie can even have visiting rights if she wants. A girl should have a mother in her life. But I do think it would be best if she lived with us and we were her guardians."

Molly nodded. "Well, I don't have anything else to say today. Congrats, boys, and I expect to see you three at family dinner Sunday." With that, she left, and the boys were left with their tiny new daughter. Al and Quinn looked at each other and smiled. This... This was the future they had dreamed about. And here it was.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : **There's Quinn and Al's story for you, folks! It's a long one I know, but I really enjoyed writing the end, and I thought it was really important to show how they took their mess and turned it into a force for good. So next we have our last chapter (I'm not crying you are... JK i'm crying too) about Lily, Rory, and Frank, and I'm really excited. So James and Elle get married in 2029, then this takes place between June 2029 and June 2032, and Lily's chapter will be set in October 2032! Please leave your thoughts, comments, etc because I love reading them. If you think the end is too much, PLEASE tell me, because i know I got carried away but I loved the idea a lot and I wanted to try and work it in. Okay, I think that's all now. Thanks again for reading, and tell me if you want anything special in Lily's chapter! I love you all!**


End file.
